Frères
by Loclo4
Summary: UA sur Teen Wolf . Christopher, Peter, Derek, Jackson et Stiles sont frères et vivent dans un monde où le surnaturel est connu. Découvrez leurs histoires, de leurs enfances jusqu'à leurs morts. *TOUT EST SUSPENDU (voir profil pour plus d'infos)*
1. Partie 1 sur 3

Bonjour, je remercie ma Bêta Pommie

Dorénavant, je posterai un chapitre par mois de n'importe quelle histoire... Voilà ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

«Le 8 Janvier 1990, Amélia Stilinski devint à nouveau Amélia Hale suite au divorce entre elle et son ancien mari, John Stilinski. La garde des enfants fut donnée au père de famille suite aux déclarations de plusieurs témoins, dont Talia Hale, Alpha de la meute Hale en Californie et sœur aînée d'Amélia, décrivant la mère comme violente avec ses enfants. Le père, ayant remarqué sur son fils ainé, Christopher âgé de 4 ans, des traces de coups et de blessures, fit appel à la justice pour qu'Amélia réponde de ses crimes : violence sur mineur humain et loup-garou. Ses deux autres enfants, Peter âgé de 2 ans et Derek de deux mois, de par leur nature lycanthrope aucune blessure visible n'a été détecté mais l'ainé de la famille a déclaré la chose suivante : "Je protégeais mes frères de maman mais elle arrivait toujours à les frapper"...»

 **John Stilinski froissa le journal quotidien de New-York et le jeta dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Passant une main lasse sur son front, il se leva pour aller rejoindre la deuxième chambre du petit appartement qui accueillait ses enfants. Il ouvrit lentement la porte où des lettres en bois formées les prénoms «CHRIS» et «PETER». Il entra doucement dans la chambre de ses garçons non sans trébucher sur quelques jouets trainant sur le sol. La nourrice lui avait dit qu'elle les avait couché deux heures avant qu'il ne rentre. Il embrassa son fils Peter sur le front, son petit bout de deux ans qui avait pleuré quand Amélia était parti. Il ne savait pas que sa mère était en prison et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un petit moment. Le tableau de son fils serrant fortement Lapinou, son doudou-lapin blanc, avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux fit serrer le cœur du père. Après un dernier bisou pour son cadet, il se déplaça vers le second lit où se trouvait Chris, le seul humain de ses trois enfants. Son fils avait eu du courage devant les juges et devant sa mère qui le fusillait du regard quand il racontait les faits et répondait aux questions des deux avocats. John regrettait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que sa femme battait ses enfants quand il n'était pas là. Le père soupira et embrassa Chris à son tour. Il caressa doucement la joue non meurtrie de son aîné et sortit de la chambre en la refermant délicatement.**

 **Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre à coucher où dormait Derek dans son landau. Son benjamin n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller pour boire le biberon déjà prêt à côté du micro-onde se trouvant sur la commode. Il soupira en enlevant son uniforme de police pour mettre uniquement un caleçon propre et un débardeur. Lui, policier, luttait chaque jour contre des crimes qui ressemblaient à celui arrivé sous son toit. Il avait laissé ses fils dans les mains d'un monstre qui se moquait de battre un enfant de quatre ans, de deux ans et de deux mois. Beaucoup d'examens avaient été fait au nourrisson pour savoir si les coups de sa mère avait laissé des séquelles malgré sa nature de lycanthrope. De nombreux tests avaient également été effectué sur Chris. Le bilan avait été quatre côtes droites et deux côtes gauches fissurées ainsi qu'une côte de cassé sur son flanc gauche. Une quarantaine de bleus avaient été répertorié sur le dos et le torse de l'enfant et une dizaine de griffures profondes qui avaient été faîtes à des endroits non visible. Ce dernier point montrait bien que son ex-femme n'avait pas frappé ses fils sous le coup de la colère mais par sang-froid. Bien que Chris l'avait interprété comme ça.**

 **John se souvint que Chris protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait Peter et Derek. Il lui avait dit que dès qu'il était trop faible pour bouger, Peter faisait bouclier devant Derek et que très souvent Amélia arrêtait avant de frapper le plus âgé des loups. Son aîné lui avait dit que Derek avait dû être touché par la louve juste une dizaine de fois quand Peter n'avait pas le temps de se mettre sur le chemin de sa mère. Juste une dizaine de fois. C'était déjà trop. Amélia semblait ne vouloir aucun mal à son fils de deux ans, car Chris avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais frappé Peter et qu'elle s'arrêtait toujours avant. Elle le prenait ensuite dans ses bras et elle s'excusait longuement en pleurant. Elle stoppait ses pleures quand Peter s'arrêtait également de verser des larmes. Le père ne savait pas pourquoi Amélia ne voulait aucun mal à son fils cadet ou plutôt il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait du mal aux deux autres. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle était la douceur incarnée. Quelque chose avait changé pour qu'elle tourne mal comme ça. Même Talia ne savait expliquer son comportement. Mais John avait bien remarqué qu'Amélia était devenu une autre personne et malgré ses suppositions d'un contrôle de l'esprit ou d'une possession, tout les tests avaient démontré qu'elle avait agi par elle-même, de sa propre volonté.**

 **John voulait partir de cette ville qui le jugeait et qui allait juger ses enfants. Elle le faisait déjà avec Chris qui avait l'âge d'aller à l'école. Cette ville qui les prenait en pitié mais qui se moquait d'eux dans le même instant. Cette ville qui mettra cette évènement rapidement dans un coin pour se permettre de ressortir cette affaire plus tard, sans jamais arrêter un jour. Heureusement, sa belle-sœur, Talia Hale, l'avait invité à venir vivre chez elle pendant un temps. Il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse mais il allait l'appeler le lendemain pour lui confirmer sa venue. Il pensait même se trouver une maison sur Beacon Hills et demander à son chef d'être muté là-bas.**

 **Le policier sursauta quand Derek se réveilla et pleura pour réclamer à manger.**

* * *

 **Talia arrêta d'embrasser sa fille quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture. Elle se doutait que c'était son beau-frère et ses neveux qui arrivaient. Elle donna Laura à son mari et sorti du manoir. La louve descendit les marches et rejoignit la famille Stilinski qui avançait vers la maison.**

-Bonjour John, **salua Talia en enlaçant son beau-frère tout en faisant attention au petit Derek qui dormait dans les bras de son père.**

 **Derrière lui se trouvait Chris qui tenait Peter par la main. Elle remarqua rapidement les bleus qui commençaient à disparaître sur le corps de l'ainé. Elle embrassa chacun des enfants et les fit entrer dans le manoir qui abritait la meute. Elle leur présenta, Laura, son premier enfant qui avait deux mois de plus que Derek, ainsi que Galahad son mari. Laura gazouillait dans les bras de son père et regardait étrangement les inconnus. Peter fut un peu rassuré de voir un enfant dans cette maison qui lui était inconnu. Galahad se contenta d'un signe de tête à John qui le lui rendit, tout les deux étant dans l'incapacité de faire autrement. Chris fit un petit signe de main à son oncle qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Talia leur présenta ensuite Kamille et Frank, un couple de loup-garou qui avait une vingtaine d'année et qui allait encore à la fac. Ils étaient à la maison car les vacances d'été n'étaient pas encore terminés. Il restait seulement une demie semaine. Célia et Danny et le couple Boyd arrivèrent entre temps et ils se présentèrent eux-même. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils étaient dans le même cas que Kamille et Franck mais que contrairement aux autres Célia et Danny étaient humains. Aucun des couples présents n'avait d'enfants car ils étaient tous assez jeunes.**

 **Peter s'était caché derrière les jambes de son père pendant toute la durée des présentations tandis que Chris s'était mis devant pour protéger sa famille de tout ses loups-garous adultes qui pouvaient être dangereux. Ces derniers, ayant sentit la détresse des enfants les plus âgés, décidèrent de les saluer avant de quitter la pièce. Talia restant seule avec John s'approcha doucement de Chris. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et prit la parole d'une voix rassurante :**

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Chris. Ton papa et moi sommes là pour vous protéger tous les trois. Même tous les adultes dans cette meute feront tout pour vous garder en sécurité. Alors il ne faut jamais hésiter à nous dire si vous avez peur ou si vous êtes embêtez par quelqu'un. D'accord ?

 **Chris hocha la tête avant de se mettre à pleurer et de se jeter dans les bras de sa tante qu'il avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois auparavant. Talia serra précieusement l'enfant en retenant ses larmes de couler. John la remercia du regard car depuis le début de cette affaire, son ainé n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Talia posa ensuite ses yeux sur Peter qui se mit également à pleurer en serrant la jambe de son père qui était bien embêté pour se baisser et le serrer dans ses bras avec Derek. Talia fit alors signe à Peter de venir se joindre au câlin.**

 **L'enlacement dura un moment avant que Chris ne se calme et se dégage de l'étreinte.**

-Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, **dit Talia en portant Peter dans ses bras et montant les escaliers.**

 **Elle les mena au second étage et elle ouvrit deux chambres où leurs affaires étaient déjà là. Peter et Chris dormaient ensemble dans une chambre alors que Derek et John dans une autre. Ce dernier posa son benjamin dans le landau déjà préparé et il aida ensuite ses enfants à déballer leurs affaires.**

* * *

 **Un an plus tard, ils avaient emménagé dans une maison pas très loin de la forêt. Une maison beaucoup plus grande que celle de New York et les aînés en étaient ravi. Il y avait un grand salon, une cuisine qui faisait office de table à manger. Deux toilettes, une au rez-de-chaussé et une dans la salle de bain du premier. Cette dernière était assez petite. Il y avait quatre chambres toutes assez grandes pour que les enfants puissent avoir plein de jouets ainsi qu'un lit deux places quand ils seront assez grand. Et pour terminer, la maison avait un grand grenier isolé et un garage pouvant contenir deux voitures.**

 **Une année de plus passa et John fréquentait assez régulièrement Claudia. Quand Derek eut quatre ans, ils se marièrent. Les enfants appréciaient beaucoup leur nouvelle mère. Derek et Chris l'avaient acceptée dès le début, pour le premier qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère cela était une bénédiction d'en avoir une et pour le deuxième cela le rassurait d'avoir une mère aimante autant pour lui que pour ses frères. Ça avait été plus dur pour Peter qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père fréquentait une autre femme que sa mère. Mais au fur et à mesure, il l'aima comme un enfant aimant sa mère.**

 **Le dimanche 8 Avril 1995, Claudia Stilinski accouchait à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Les trois garçons étaient présents car Claudia avait perdu les eaux pendant le voyage de retour de chez Talia. Ils avaient fait une fête avec la meute pour féliciter les Boyd de la naissance de leur petit Vernon deux jours auparavant. Mais il avait été hors de question de faire demi-tour pour les laisser chez leur tante à cause de la panique du père et de l'excitation des enfants. Bien évidemment, ils attendaient dans une salle d'attente. Christopher, âgé de dix ans, surveillait un Peter de huit ans qui ne faisait que bouger dans tous les sens, impatient. Il gardait tout de même Derek du coin de l'œil bien qu'il se tenait à carreau malgré ses six ans.**

-Peter, arrête, **souffla Chris à son frère tout en le tirant par le poignet pour le faire s'asseoir.**

-Mais, papa et maman ont dit que nous allons avoir deux petits frères. Ils ont dit que ce sera comme avec tata Talia, mais au lieu que ce soit deux filles fausses jumelles ce sera deux garçons faux jumeaux, **expliqua Peter en se levant à nouveau de son siège.**

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour bouger tout le temps, **assena l'ainé agacé.**

-Mais je m'ennuie, **se plaignit le loup-garou impatient.** Je veux les rencontrer tout de suite... Juste j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas comme Cora et Malia, **reprit le loup en grimaçant.**

-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Derek qui n'avait pas parlé depuis leur arrivée.**

-S'ils braillent comme elles le font, on ne pourra jamais dormir, **éclaira Peter.**

-Je ne trouve pas qu'elles crient beaucoup, **dit Chris en tirant à nouveau sur le bras de son frère.**

-Mais c'est parce que tu n'as pas de superbes oreilles comme nous.

-Gna, gna, gna, **grogna Chris.** Au moins, papi George il m'apprend à devenir un chasseur comme maman, nargua l'ainé en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère agité.

-Oui bah nous, tata Talia nous apprends à être de puissants loups-garous, **enchérit Peter en entourant les épaules de Derek d'un de ses bras.**

-On verra bien qui du chasseur ou du loup gagnera quand on sera grand, **dit Chris en croisant les bras avec un énorme sourire.**

-Ne vous bagarrez pas les enfants, **les interrompit John en entrant dans la pièce.**

 **Les trois enfants sautèrent sur leur pieds pour venir atterrir dans les bras de leur père. Ce dernier esquiva ses deux fils aînés et attrapa au vol Derek. Les deux grands se rattrapèrent grâce à leurs réflexes acquis mais firent une moue pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié.**

-Talia va venir vous chercher pour que vous restiez dormir là-bas, **expliqua le père.**

-Mais et les bébés ? **Demanda Derek tout inquiet.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, ils vont bien. Le travail met plus de temps que prévu. J'appellerai votre tante pour qu'elle vous prévienne quand vos frères seront nés.

-Oui mais si on dort, **rétorqua Peter ne voulant pas partir.**

-Vous le saurez quand vous vous lèverez alors, **répondit John bien qu'il vit que ça ne plaisait pas à ses fils.**

 **Talia arriva dix minutes plus tard et repartit avec les trois garçons après avoir dû utiliser ses pouvoirs d'alphas sur Derek et Peter qui ne voulaient pas quitter l'hôpital. Arrivés au manoir, les garçons trop pressés d'avoir leurs propres bébés à la maison allèrent voir Cora, Malia et Vernon qui dormaient dans la même pièce. Bien évidemment, ils les réveillèrent et se firent disputer par les parents mécontents du comportement des trois Stilinski. Après une heure d'activités diverses et variées, les garçons allèrent se coucher avec Laura.**

 **Le lendemain matin quand Peter se réveilla le premier, il se frotta les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Puis il se souvint des bébés et il leva tout de suite ses deux frères pour partir aux nouvelles. Chris et Derek se réveillèrent avec difficultés mais dès qu'il entendirent clairement Peter répéter que les bébés étaient peut-être nés, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux pour se précipiter en bas.**

-Tata, tata ! **Crièrent les trois enfants en se précipitant dans la salle à manger après avoir fait un boucan d'enfer qui avait sans doute réveillé toute la maisonnée.**

-Bonjour les enfants, **salua Talia en pressant la dernière orange.**

-Alors, les bébés ? Demanda Peter en sautillant partout.

-Alors Jackson est né hier à 23h22 et Stiles voulait rester plus longtemps alors il est né aujourd'hui à 1h13, **répondit leur tante en leur donnant chacun un verre avant de leur verser du jus d'orange.**

 **Elle ne leur dit pas que Stiles avait mis du temps à sortir après son frère à cause d'un problème et que les médecins avaient dû faire une césarienne quand ils se sont rendu compte que le bébé mourait à l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère après une échographie.**

* * *

 **Derek se réveilla suite aux pleurs de Jackson. Il grogna et entendit sa mère descendre avec son frère qui continuait de pleurer. Tout bougonnant, il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il avait encore quinze minutes pour dormir. Mais comme il était réveillé et qu'il entendait toujours Jackson pleurer, il s'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put, surtout qu'il avait encore du mal à mettre ses chaussettes. Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et dû aller au toilette d'en bas car Chris occupait déjà la salle de bain. Une fois ses besoins terminés, il rentra dans la cuisine.**

-Bonjour mon cœur, **salua Claudia en lui embrassant le front.**

-Bonjour 'man, bonjour Jacks'.

 **Derek s'assit à sa place et se servit de ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Il comprit que sa mère avait préparé le petit déjeuné avant de nourrir Jackson. Il mangea sa tartine et vit Peter arriver. Ce dernier embrassa Claudia et le bébé avant d'entamer son petit déj'.**

-Désolé que Jackson vous ait réveillé, **dit Claudia un faible sourire aux lèvres.**

-Mouarf, **sortit Peter.** Ch'est pas grave...

 **Derek haussa les épaules alors que Chris rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Puis Derek remarqua enfin quelque chose. Maman était sortit de l'hôpital hier tard alors il n'avait pas fait attention car il était beaucoup trop fatigué.**

-Pourquoi Stiles ne rentre pas à la maison ? **Demanda Derek à sa mère qui nourrissait Jackson.**

-Mon cœur, Stiles est malade alors il reste avec les médecins, **répondit-elle en souriant à ses trois fils adoptifs.**

-Et il a quoi ? **S'enquit Peter.** Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il voulait rester plus longtemps dans ton ventre ?

-Oui, mon chéri. Il voulait rester bien au chaud mais il fallait qu'il sorte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, il va arriver bientôt à la maison, **rassura Claudia en remettant son tee-shirt en place puisque Jackson avait fini de se sustenter.**

* * *

-Peter arrête d'embêter tes frères ! **Gronda Claudia en éloignant doucement le garçon de 12 ans du parc de jeu où se trouvaient Jackson et Stiles.**

-Mais je m'ennuie.

 **Chris n'est pas à la maison car il est avec son grand-père pour devenir un "grand chasseur" et Derek est chez sa tante pour jouer avec Laura. Peter se sentait seul et abandonné.**

-Tu n'as pas des amis chez qui aller ? **Demanda gentiment Claudia.**

-Non, **bouda Peter en grimpant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.**

 **Claudia soupira. Les enfants avaient du mal à se faire des amis. Seul Chris, l'aîné avait une joyeuse bande d'amis. Derek avait sa cousine et une fille du nom de Paige. Par contre, Peter n'avait jamais parlé de qui que ce soit. Il passait son temps à la maison avec les jumeaux ou à jouer avec ses frères quand ils n'étaient pas occupés.**

-Peter est triste ? **Demanda Stiles en agrippant la barrière en bois de ses petites mains vite suivi de son frère.** Il peut venir ave' nous.

-Il va enco'e voler nos jouets, **chouina presque Jackson.**

-Mais non, il va être gentil avec vous, n'est-ce pas Peter ? **Dit Claudia en s'adressant à Peter à la fin de sa phrase quand elle l'avait entendu descendre les escaliers.**

 **Le loup hocha la tête et entra dans le parc de jeu et s'assit. Il agrippa un jouet que Jackson lui prit tout de suite des mains.**

-C'est le mien, **gronda-t-il.**

 **Peter tira la langue à son frère quand Stiles tira la manche de son T-shirt pour lui donner un de ses jouets.**

-Alors lui, c'est Hytur. Il est ami ave' Fraise et Dame. Mais il a peur de Garge et... **Stiles expliqua la vie du jouet en montrant au fur et à mesure les autres**.

 **Après la longue explication sans queue ni tête, Peter joua avec les jumeaux le scénario que Stiles inventait au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

-Non, non, non et non. Ce n'est ni Ch'is, ni 'ris mais Chris, **s'évertua Chris à faire comprendre à ses petits frères comment il s'appelait.**

-En réalité c'est Christopher, **ajouta Peter en faisant un clin d'œil à un Derek qui se retenait de rire.**

-'Ristopher ! **S'exclama Stiles en sautillant un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

-Ch'istophe' ! **Suivit de peu par Jackson qui utilisa un ton montrant qu'il corrigeait la prononciation de son jumeau.**

 **Chris quant à lui se tint le front avec sa main en voyant que sa tentative était peine perdu. Derek qui n'en pouvait plus, explosa de rire et se prit alors un coussin dans la tête qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à rire à gorge déployée. Les petits suivirent en s'asseyant par terre.**

-1 point pour le loup et 0 pour le chasseur, **adressa Peter moqueusement à Chris.**

-Je dirai 0,5 pour toi car il n'y a que Stiles qui prononce bien ton nom.

 **Entendant son prénom le petit se leva et dit :**

-Grand-frère 'Ris, grand-frère Peter et Grand-frère Dere' !

-Ch'is, Pete' et De'ek !

-J'ai l'impression que c'est Stiles le plus intelligent, **souffla Peter tout fier que Stiles prononce correctement son nom.**

-Ne dis pas ça, Peter, **réprimanda Claudia qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.** Jackson a du mal avec les R et Stiles avec le son QU. Et vu qu'il y a plus de mot avec le r, tu as l'impression que Jackson parle moins bien que Stiles. Mais ils sont aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre.

-Mais oui, mais oui, **acquiesça Peter en se levant du canapé pour aller dans sa chambre.**

* * *

 **Chris se leva brusquement en sentant deux corps sauter sur lui. Stiles et Jackson lui crièrent "Joyeux anniversaire" du haut de leur cinq ans.**

-Alors le grand chasseur n'a pas senti l'approche du danger ? **Ricana Peter devant la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte.**

 **Il aperçut Derek sortir de la sienne encore tout bouffi de sommeil. Les cris de ses frères l'avaient sans doute réveillé. Chris jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était seulement 9h40. Il soupira mais les jumeaux commencèrent à l'attaquer suite à une suggestion de Peter que Chris avait très bien entendu.**

-Attention, les garçons le grand méchant loup est derrière vous ! **Cria Chris en en prenant un sous chaque bras et les jetant derrière lui.**

 **Les jumeaux crièrent de joie et faisaient semblant d'avoir peur de Peter. Ils demandèrent à Chris de les protéger. Peter se jeta alors sur son grand frère et ils commencèrent une bataille d'oreillers. Chris qui avait réussi à jeter Peter hors du lit se redressa fièrement et s'exclama :**

-8 points pour le chasseur à 6,5 pour le loup-garou !

 **Il sentit un coup d'oreiller derrière la tête qui le fit basculer sur Peter qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il vit l'air surpris de Peter puis il entendit les jumeaux s'exclamer donnant l'identité de la personne qui l'avait attaqué :**

-Maman ! T'es trop forte !

 **Chris regarda alors Peter puis d'un commun accord ils prirent un oreiller qui trainait à côté d'eux et le lancèrent sur Claudia avant de se lever prêts à riposter. Chris vit sa mère se prendre les deux coussins et il l'entendit exploser de rire. Derek arriva avec cinq oreillers et deux équipes se formèrent sans que personne n'eut pris la parole. Les jumeaux, Claudia et Derek d'un côté et Chris et Peter de l'autre. La bataille ne dura pas longtemps car les jumeaux et Claudia furent vite essoufflés. Après cette mâtiné qui commençait bien, ils allèrent petit déjeuner.**

-Ils arrivent quand tes copains ? **Demanda Stiles tout excité une tartine de confiture dans la bouche.**

-Oui, ils arrivent quand ? **Répéta Jackson avec moins d'entrain.**

-Ils arrivent à 14h.

-Ils sont combien ? **grogna Peter.**

 **Chris savait que Peter n'aimait pas trop que des personnes viennent à la maison et il savait également que son frère n'avait pas d'ami et qu'il était triste d'être délaissé pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. De plus, c'était la première fois que Chris invité des personnes chez eux car il savait que son frère détestait l'envahissement de son territoire.**

-Ils seront onze. Mais vous pourrez venir avec nous si vous voulez, **répondit Chris en observant Peter tout en espérant que sa proposition lui fasse plaisir.**

-Mouais... **Grimaça le cadet en débarrassant son verre de jus d'orange.**

-Oui ! **crièrent les jumeaux.**

-Je ne sais pas, **répondit Derek.**

 **Contrairement à Peter qui est associable, Derek lui avait très peu d'amis à cause de sa timidité et du manque de confiance qu'il avait à accorder. Chris retourna dans sa chambre et commença à envoyer les informations qu'on lui demandait de dernière minute. Quand l'heure fut venue et qu'il entendit la sonnette, Chris descendit et alla ouvrir.**

-Joyeux anniversaire ! **Cria son amie qui lui fit la bise tout en lui donnant son cadeau.** Bonjour, madame, **salua-t-elle quand elle vit Claudia.**

-Kate, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, **répondit la mère en embrassant la meilleure amie de son fils ainé.** Chris tu as installé la table dehors ?

-Non, j'ai oublié.

-Mais que fais-tu de ta tête, **taquina Claudia.** Bon je te laisse te débrouiller, **dit-elle en retournant à ses occupations.**

-Tu m'aides ? **Demanda Chris à Kate.**

 **Cette dernière hocha la tête et suivit son meilleur ami dans le garage où trônait la table qui allait les accompagner toute la journée. Chris avait rencontré Kate quand il avait commencé la formation de chasseur avec son grand-père. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la même école car Kate venait d'arriver dans la ville qu'était Beacon Hills avec son père Gérard.**

-Bonjour, **dit une petite voix derrière lui.**

 **Chris reconnut celle de Stiles et fut surpris de ne pas entendre Jackson faire comme Stiles. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent Jackson qui se cachait derrière Stiles tandis que ce dernier fixait Kate.**

-Bonjour les garçons, **salua Kate en s'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur.**

-Tu es l'amoureuse de Chris ? **Demanda Stiles.**

 **Chris déglutit et regarda son petit frère de travers. Kate quand à elle rit.**

-Non bout de chou, je suis sa meilleure amis chasseuse.

-Cool ! **S'extasia Stiles.** Est-ce que tu es plus forte que Chris.

-Oui, **fanfaronna Kate et Chris secoua la tête tout en souriant.**

-Alors t'es plus forte que Peter.

-Hé, **s'exclama Chris.** Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends toi ? **Demanda-t-il en attrapant son frère.**

-Vu que vous êtes à égalité, et que Kate est plus forte, forcément elle bat Peter aussi.

-Stiles, **couina Jackson.**

 **Chris se tourna vers ce dernier et vit qu'il regardait derrière lui avec peur. Chris se retourna et aperçut Deucalion qui avait essayé de le surprendre.**

-Non, j'ai failli te faire sursauter, **ragea le loup en souriant.** Et sinon, jeune Stiles, je suppose ?

 **Chris vit Stiles hocher la tête en restant sans voix.**

-De nous trois, c'est moi le plus fort. Je dirai de tout nos amis c'est moi le plus fort, **expliqua-t-il sous le regard émerveillé de Stiles.**

-Et sinon les chevilles, ça va ? **Demanda Kate en frappant l'arrière de la tête de Deucalion.**

-Tu as mal à tes chevilles ? **Interrogea Stiles inquiet, toujours dans les bras de Chris.**

 **Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant le regard d'incompréhension de Stiles. Chris déposa Stiles à terre car Jackson semblait vouloir retrouver son jumeau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui ? Toujours en train de faire comme Stiles ou de se cacher derrière lui... Mais il aimait tout de même son frère froussard.**

 **Deucalion s'accroupit car Stiles tirait son pantalon et il fut pris dans son filet. Chris se détourna de la conversation entre Stiles et Deucalion pour continuer d'installer la table avec Kate. Chris vit arriver Kali et Ennis, le seul couple de leur bande d'ami. Les deux lycans furent suivit par Marine et Julia deux apprenties druides. Peu de temps après Braeden et Araya des chasseuses également, ainsi que Jordan et Raphaël qui eux veulent devenir policier arrivèrent dans le petit jardin des Stilinski. Le dernier à arriver était Matt leur seul ami qui n'était ni un combattant, ni une créature surnaturelle, ni qui voulait faire un métier se rapprochant du surnaturelle. Lui, il voulait être photographe. Et justement il tenait son appareil pour prendre de belles photos. Chris regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il était quinze heure. Stiles et Jackson étaient repartis depuis longtemps à l'intérieur. Deucalion se vantait auprès de ses amis que Stiles le trouvait incroyable et d'autres choses qui n'arrangeaient pas son égo. Ils discutèrent un long moment sans se rendre compte qu'il était 16h30. Claudia arriva avec un gâteau décoré de seize bougies, suivit de Stiles et de Jackson. Le chant traditionnel commença et Peter arriva bougonnant avec un gâteau au chocolat tandis que Derek avait une tarte aux pommes. Claudia était repartit pour aller chercher les deux autres gâteaux qui étaient un fraisier et du flan. Chris souffla ses bougies et il fut applaudit. Il découpa les gâteaux et servi ses amis avant de servir sa famille. Peter prit sa part de gâteau et repartit dans la maison. Personne ne fit de commentaire.**

-En tant que meilleur ami de Chris et chef de la bande, je tiens à faire un discours, **se leva Deucalion.**

-C'est ça dans tes rêves, **grimaça Kali.**

 **Chris sourit et vit que Stiles était scotché aux lèvres de Deucalion. Il secoua la tête espérant que son ami n'allait pas dire des choses trop embarrassante car Stiles avait son regard "passion du moment". C'est-à-dire que pendant quelques semaines, il ne s'occupera que de Deucalion. Ça allait être l'enfer. Quand ça avait été sa période dinosaure il suffisait de lui acheter des bouquins ainsi que des jouets à leur effigies. Mais pour Deucalion ça allait être une autre affaire. Surtout que Stiles allait croire tout ce que Deucalion allait dire.**

-Bref, laissons parler les jaloux, continua son meilleur ami. Alors que dire sur Chris qui est le premier à prendre 16 ans malgré ce mois d'Août. Il est donc notre ainé et le sage de notre petit groupe mais heureusement qu'on est là. Parce que sinon il n'aurait pas rendu son devoir de maths à temps sans Marine, ni sa dissertation de Français sans Julia. Il n'aurait pas marqué autant de panier lors du dernier match de basket sans Ennis et Jordan. Il aurait fracassé la tête de Steve sans l'intervention de Raphaël et il aurait été suspendu. Sans Kali, il n'aurait pas le meilleur déguisement du lycée au carnaval et donc n'aurait pas eu la récompense qui je sais rend fier Stiles qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. C'est grâce à Braeden qu'il a put, que nous avons pu boire notre première boisson alcoolisée. Araya a réussit à nous faire entrer en boite de nuit. Kate est là pour recevoir les confidences de notre petit Chris pour qu'il ne garde pas tout pour lui. Matthew a réussi à innocenter Chris grâce à une de ses photos et moi j'ai sauvé notre petit Chris d'un accident de voiture.

 **Tous avaient sourit mais ils s'étaient rendus compte que Claudia était restée avec eux et ils attendirent sa réaction. Chris vit sa mère lui sourire. Elle n'avait pas tiqué ni pour l'alcool, ni pour les devoirs, ni pour la boite de nuit, ni pour la bagarre mais elle avait légèrement pâli en entendant "accident de voiture".**

-Je ne dirai rien les enfants, **dit-elle.** Mais il faut absolument me prévenir quand Chris est en danger.

-Ce n'est rien maman. Deucalion m'a empêché de me faire renverser. Ça c'est passé très vite...

-Je sais mais au moins me le dire. Tu sais très bien que je sens quand l'un d'entre vous est en danger. Maintenant je me souviens de ce jour. J'avais l'impression que mon don s'était trompé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Claudia, la prochaine fois on vous préviendra, **rassura Kate.**

 **Claudia remercia Kate et laissa les jeunes entre eux, en ramenant Stiles de force qui voulait rester avec Deucalion.**

 **Chris passa un super anniversaire et dès qu'il fut temps de partir, Claudia sortit pour parler à Deucalion. Chris n'entendit pas se qu'il se passait et salua les derniers à partir.**

-Bon Chris on se voit pendant les vacances, d'accord, **affirma Kate avant de monter dans sa voiture.**

 **Quand Kate démarra, Deucalion vient vers lui pour lui annoncer une nouvelle.**

-Bon je reste avec vous pendant une période indéterminé. J'ai demandé à mes parents de me ramener un sac.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta mère m'a expliqué le TDA-H de Stiles. Et à ce que j'ai compris je suis l'attraction de la semaine.

-Maman a dut se rendre compte que ça allait être insupportable sans toi.

-Je le savais que j'étais indispensable, **plaisanta Deucalion en faisant un clin d'œil à Chris.**

* * *

 **Claudia arriva sur la propriété des Hale vers 15h avec tout ses enfants. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Jackson et demain celui de Stiles. Ils avait décidé de faire une fête de deux jours chez Talia. Bien évidemment John était absent étant devenu le Sherif de la ville, il avait beaucoup plus de travail. Jackson avait été déçu de la nouvelle mais il savait que son père allait rentrer à l'heure à laquelle il était né. Les jumeaux avaient alors décidé de rester toute la nuit éveillée pour fêter leurs anniversaires en même temps, à minuit.**

 **Elle vit les garçons s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec Cora, Malia et Vernon, Peter et Chris à leur suite pour surveiller tous les enfants. Derek et Laura était dans la maison en train de discuter.**

-Alors, est-ce que les enfants se font à la nouvelle fonction de John ? **Demanda Talia en revenant avec un service à thé.**

-C'est compliqué. Disons que pour les deux grands ça ne les gènes pas trop. Derek a du mal avec ça mais il ne dit rien. Enfin pas à moi, au moins je sais qu'il en fait part à ta fille. Stiles trouve ça génial que John soit le chef des gentils pour arrêter tous les méchants. Il veut devenir policier maintenant. Puis Jackson est quand même très triste que son père ne soit pas à la maison très souvent.

-Je vois. Au moins, tu peux te rassurer sur le fait que Stiles changera de projet d'avenir dans quelques semaines.

-Je ne compte pas trop là-dessus car il n'en démord pas, **rit Claudia.**

-On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve, **dit Talia en prenant une gorgée de thé.**

-Sinon je m'inquiète un peu pour Peter. Il n'a toujours aucune fréquentation à part ses frères, ses cousines et la meute.

-C'est vrai qu'il va bientôt avoir quatorze ans. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas un ami mais qu'il préfère ne pas vous le dire ? **Demanda Talia cherchant une possibilité.**

-Sûre et certaine, **souffla Claudia.** Chris a une dizaine d'amis et Jackson en a aussi un bon nombre. Je ne sais pas si tu les as déjà vu, il y'a les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden, Donovan, Tracy, Nolan, Josh, Sean, Lucas, Heather, Violet et Garett. Derek n'a que Paige si on ne compte pas Laura et Stiles a seulement deux amis, Scott et Isaac. Mais comme Derek ils sont très proches. Ce qui enquiquine un peu Jackson par la même occasion car il n'a plus le monopole de son frère. Mais par contre, Peter n'a vraiment personne.

-C'est vrai que ça peut être problématique. Je n'ai pas de souci avec Laura. Elle a de nombreux amis aussi mais elle les voit séparément de Derek car elle sait que ça gène son cousin d'être avec de nombreuses personnes qu'il n'apprécie pas forcément. Malia et Cora ont les même amis que Boyd. Y'a Lydia, Erica, Kira, Allison, Théo ainsi que Liam.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nos jumeaux ne se fréquentent pas à l'école ? **Se demanda Claudia.**

-Peut-être parce qu'ils se voient bien assez souvent et qu'ils veulent avoir chacun leurs amis, **proposa Talia.**

-Sans doute. Mais ça ne règle toujours pas les problèmes de Peter. Ne pas avoir d'ami doit être dur à vivre pour lui. Puis, il...

 **Soudain, une vague de magie les balaya. Talia se braqua et se précipita dans la forêt. Claudia ne comprenait pas la disparition soudaine de son interlocutrice et elle vit juste après tous les loups de la maison se précipiter vers la forêt. Les humains restant comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose et ils suivirent la trace des loups. Claudia arriva à l'endroit où tous étaient réunit. Elle vit alors les loups s'écarter pour qu'elle puisse avancer dans le cercle, suivi bien sûr de Chris. C'est alors qu'elle vit son fils Jackson couvert de sang dans les bras de Talia et Stiles qui tenait la main de son frère en pleurant. Derek et Peter étaient aux côté de Stiles, abattus.**

-Que... **hoqueta Claudia.**

 **Elle ne prit pas la peine de comprendre quelque chose et courut pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle remarqua sa jambe ensanglantée, ainsi que son torse. Elle vit alors une morsure dans le cou de son fils.**

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Claudia, **dit Talia doucement à la mère.**

 **Claudia se mit à pleurer tandis que la meute se réunissait autour de la petite famille et ils commencèrent à faire un câlin de meute pour protéger la famille en attente. Stiles arrêta de pleurer au bout de cinq minutes et dit dans l'oreille de sa maman.**

-Jackson va vivre, la morsure va le guérir.

 **C'est à ce moment là que les blessures de Jackson se mirent à guérir et que le nouveau loup se réveilla entouré de sa famille et de sa meute.**

-Pardon, Jacks' c'est ma faute. Je ne le ferai plus jamais, **pleura Stiles en arrachant son jumeau des bras de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin.**

* * *

 _Stiles s'enfonça dans la forêt avec son frère et ses cousines. Ils décidèrent rapidement du jeu auquel jouer et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Le but du jeu ? Trouver l'endroit le plus magique de la forêt. Les filles étaient avantagées car elles sillonnaient la forêt plus souvent qu'eux. Une fois le lieu trouver, ils devaient se retrouver au manoir et le lendemain matin ils iront visiter tout les quatre les deux lieux et juger ceux qui gagneront la partie. Ce qui avait été mis en jeu : la voiture de police de Stiles et le T-Rex de Jackson contre le collier en dents d'ours de Malia et la boite magique de Cora._

 _-Stiles, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, gémit Jackson en accrochant le bras gauche de son frère quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans un endroit qui était de plus en plus sombre._

 _-Jackson, tu as six ans aujourd'hui et j'en aurai six demain. Tu es le plus grand alors tu devrais avoir moins peur que moi._

 _-Pas tout à fait, j'ai six ce soir à 23h et toi demain à 1h. On a que deux heures d'écart je te ferai dire._

 _-Monsieur a appris à compter à ce que je vois. Tu as piqué mes livres, avoue._

 _-Nan, c'est Chris qui me l'a dit._

 _-On est arrivé ! S'exclama Stiles._

 _Pendant que les deux se chamaillaient, Stiles avait dirigé son frère dans une petite clairière sombre._

 _-Tu vois que ça ne fait pas peur. Ce n'est qu'une vieille souche immense._

 _-Sauf qu'on est loin dans la forêt._

 _-Rhooo, y'a soit Chris, soit Peter qui nous surveillent. Tu le sais très bien._

 _-Tata Talia ne va pas être contente. Puis comment tu sais que c'est là alors qu'on est jamais venu là ?_

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit, râla Stiles._

 _Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère pour chuchoter la réponse à sa question._

 _-Il m'appelle..._

 _Jackson laissa retomber ses épaules face à la bêtise de son frère et décida de faire demi-tour._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Stiles en montant sur le tronc._

 _-J'en ai marre de me faire punir par ta faute, Stiles. Surtout quand t'essayes de me faire peur._

 _-Mais Jackson... commença Stiles._

 _Il fut interrompu par un cri horrible et perçant. Il vit Jackson tomber et un autre cri horrible sortit de la bouche de son frère suivi de sang. Stiles se précipita vers son jumeau. Il vit la jambe de son frère dans un piège à loup. Puis il remarqua qu'un deuxième piège s'était refermé sur le torse de Jackson._

 _-Jacks', dit Stiles en pleurant._

 _Le plus âgé des jumeaux respirait laborieusement et il essaya d'attraper la main de Stiles qui lui prit juste après. Stiles s'assit et commença à appeler Chris et Peter mais aucun des deux ne venaient. Jackson perdait peu à peu la vie et Stiles était impuissant devant ce spectacle._

 _-Jackson, il faut que j'aille chercher tata._

 _-Non... Reste..._

 _-Mais tu vas mourir Jackson. Jackson ? JACKSON ! Hurla Stiles sans faire attention à la lumière blanche._

 **Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Jackson terrifié dans les bras de Derek, Chris et Peter tendu l'observant et sa mère qui le balançait tout doucement en chantonnant quelque chose. Devant toutes ses têtes inquiètes, Stiles ne vit pas son père et il se mit à pleurer face aux souvenirs que son rêve lui rappelait.**

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu chouines Stiles ? Tu as sept ans maintenant, il faut peut-être que tu arrêtes de communiquer de cette façon c'est pénible, **râla Peter.**

-T'es méchant, **dit Stiles en tournant le dos à son frère âgé de quinze ans.**

-Allez dis-moi ce qu'il y a, **proposa Peter en prenant Stile dans ses bras.**

 **Le petit renifla encore un peu puis il tourna sa bouille vers son frère.**

-Il y a que j'suis le plus nul de la famille, d **it Stiles d'une petite voix en cachant son visage dans le tee-shirt du loup.**

 **Peter complètement surpris par cette réponse resta un moment sans rien dire avant de demander plus d'explications.**

-Jacks', Derek et toi, vous êtes des loups-garous et puis Chris il est un chasseur trop fort. Et moi, je mets en danger Jackson puis maman et puis je me blesse tout le temps et j'embête papa quand il est fatigué, puis aussi maman qui est malade, et Derek me grogne tout le temps dessus parce que je parle beaucoup puis tu me prends pour un bébé. Jackson il a plein de copains et moi j'en ai que deux. Et puis Chris il me dit que bonjour et bonne nuit, et pis y'a... **Monologua Stiles en pleurant à chaudes larmes.**

-Chut, **souffla doucement Peter en serrant son frère tout en le balançant pour le calmer.** Ce n'est pas vrai Stiles.

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi parler, veux-tu. On est peut-être des loups-garous mais Derek et Jackson ne contrôlent pas du tout leurs pleines lunes. Jackson a beaucoup d'amis mais il y'en a un certain nombre qui sont avec lui seulement parce que Jackson est beau. Ce ne sont pas des vrais copains. Alors que toi, tu as deux vrais amis. Maman n'a jamais été mise en danger à cause de toi. Derek grogne tout le temps en ce moment parce qu'il est amoureux mais il n'arrive pas à le dire et il devient tout grognon. Papa aime beaucoup quand tu parles même quand il est fatigué. Chris est grand maintenant, il se lève très tôt pour voir papi, puis après il va au lycée. Ensuite il retourne s'entrainer avec papi. Même moi je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Et je ne te prends pas pour un bébé sinon je ne te prêterai pas tous mes livres secrets et je ne jouerais pas avec toi aux échecs. Puis Chris n'est pas un aussi bon chasseur que tu le penses. Il a 27 points tandis que j'en ai 32,5.

 **Stiles rigola face aux résultats et sourit à son grand-frère qui fut soulagé de ne plus voir Stiles pleurer. Il lui proposa alors une partie d'échec pour faire plaisir au plus jeune. Bien que Peter se vante de son score entre Chris et lui, il ne le fera sûrement pas pour les parties d'échecs jouées avec Stiles. 16 victoires et 22 défaites. Le petit gagnait toutes les parties depuis un certain moment et cela agaçait fortement Peter qui essayait de remonter. Ils avaient quand même huit ans d'écart et il était le plus intelligent de la famille. Enfin, il se rendait compte que ce sera Stiles le plus intelligent d'entre eux maintenant. Et allez, 16 victoires et 23 défaites.**

* * *

 **Derek observa le monde qu'il y avait autour de l'immense table de chez sa tante. Talia était au bout de la table, à sa droite il y avait son mari Galahad et à sa gauche il y avait son père, John. À côté de John, il y avait Claudia ensuite Kamille et son mari Franck, puis Chris qui avait 17 ans. De l'autre côté de la table, à côté de Galahad, il y avait Célia et Danny ainsi que le couple Boyd. Ça c'était la table du côté des adultes.**

 **À l'autre bout de la table, Peter présidait, étant le plus grand des enfants du haut de ses 15 ans. Stiles était à la gauche de Peter et il discutait avec Vernon, le fils des Boyd qui avait également 8 ans. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre mais c'était plus Stiles qui parlait que Boyd. Jackson écoutait attentivement son frère. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il dépendait moins de Stiles mais il le considérait toujours comme son héros. Cora était en face de Jackson et parlait à sa jumelle Malia. En face de cette dernière, il y avait Magalie, la fille de Célia et de Danny. Laura était juste en face de lui et il vit qu'elle le regardait sévèrement.**

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas Derek, **râla-t-elle.**

-Excuse-moi, j'observais.

 **Laura souffla et Derek vit qu'elle voulait s'exprimer mais elle ne le fit pas. Peter s'ennuyait quelque peu dans son coin mais dès que Stiles lui posa une question, il reprit vie et se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Derek se sentait un peu seul parfois. Chris et Peter étaient proches et ils avaient leur concours qui est désormais à 38 pour Chris et 37,5 pour Peter. Jackson et Stiles, étant jumeaux, avaient une complicité hors du commun et ils avaient même inventé une langue pour qu'ils puissent parler sans que les oreilles de loups-garous ne les comprennent. Peter appréciait tout particulièrement Stiles qui défiait son intelligence et qui consolait tout le temps Peter quand ce dernier se plaignait d'être abandonné. Peter aimait bien le taquiner, Chris l'aidait au basket et aussi à s'entrainer. Oui, parce que Talia n'est pas toujours dispo et vu qu'il allait bientôt avoir son diplôme de chasseur, il lui avait demandé de l'entrainer. Peter avait refusé quand Chris lui avait proposé aussi, à cause de son égo. Stiles venait souvent l'embêter et lui parler pendant des heures. Ça ne dérangeait pas Derek qui était habitué avec Laura. Jackson venait souvent le voir quand Stiles était avec Peter et ils restaient tout les deux sans rien dire. Des fois, Derek lui lisait des histoires ou encore ils jouaient à des jeux à deux. Jackson était très câlin avec lui ce qui faisait plaisir à Derek.**

-Bon qui veut de la bûche au chocolat ? **Demanda Talia en bout de table tenant le couteau qui allait découper ce bon dessert.**

-Y'a quoi d'autre ? **Demanda Stiles.**

-De la bûche à la poire et du flanc.

-Je vais prendre du flan, **décida Stiles.**

-Moi aussi, **se précipita de dire Jackson.**

 **Derek vit les adultes sourire. Il entendit sa mère dire doucement à son père :** "Il a beau vouloir protéger Stiles maintenant qu'il est un loup-garou, il le suit toujours à l'aveugle." **et John répondit** "Jackson pense encore que tout ce que dit Stiles est vrai et formidable" **. Après que le dessert fut servit et que les enfants commencèrent à tomber de fatigue, il fut décidé qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.**

 **Le lendemain matin, Derek fut réveillé par Laura qui lui disait de se dépêcher car le père Noël était passé. Derek allait grogner que le père Noël n'existait pas mais il se souvint qu'il y avait des oreilles qui n'auraient pas apprécié entendre ça. Alors, il se leva péniblement et descendit les deux étages pour rejoindre le salon qui était très bruyant. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il vit qu'il manquait encore Chris et Peter. Il salua tout le monde et attendit avec les enfants impatient la venue des deux retardataires. Leur famille avait comme coutume d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux.**

-Bonjour la compagnie ! **Cria Peter en sautant les cinq dernières marches de l'escalier.**

 **Il se fit bien évidemment gronder par Talia mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose que Chris fit son apparition et que tous les enfants se jetèrent sur les cadeaux. Derek fut surpris de voir que Stiles lui apporta sa pile de cadeau. Mais il remarqua que son petit frère était tout excité quand il apportait également la pile de Chris et de Peter.**

 **Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ? Derek vit que Stiles attendait avec impatience qu'ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux. Les trois ainés se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu et décidèrent de ne pas ouvrir le cadeau qui semblait suspect et qui avait le même papier cadeau. Bien évidemment, Stiles perdit son sourire face à la ruse de ses frères mais ne se démontant pas il fit un signe de tête vers la pile de Jackson. Ils remarquèrent alors que le jumeau avait également le cadeau au papier vert. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand ils aperçurent le sourire de Stiles.**

 **Soudain Peter attrapa Stiles et le suspendit tête en bas.**

-Qu'a tu fais petite vermine ? **Demanda le loup-garou.**

 **Stiles ne répondit pas mais il se mit à rire car Jackson venait d'empoigner le cadeau vert. Alors Derek se jeta sur son frère et lui prit le paquet des mains. Jackson cria et se mit à chouiner devant la méchanceté de Derek. Mais il comprit bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres occupants du salon observaient de près les événements.**

-Alors Stiles qu'a tu à dire ? **Menaça Chris en agitant son cadeau suspect sous le nez de son petit frère.**

-J'ai rien à dire à part que je veux aller ouvrir mes cadeaux ! **S'exclama Stiles qui fut remis la tête vers le haut bien que Peter le tenait toujours fermement.**

-Ah, donc nous allons ouvrir tes cadeaux à ta place si tu nous avoues pas ta fourberie, **menaça Peter un sourire sadique sur le visage.**

-Nan ! D'accord, je vous dis. Les cadeaux verts ce n'est pas le père Noël qui les a apportés. C'est moi qui les ai mis ce matin quand tout le monde dormait encore, **dit finalement le prisonnier.**

-Et y'a quoi dedans ? **Demanda Derek qui s'était déjà douté de l'information de Stiles**.

-Je vous dis pas ! **S'exclama le détenue en croisant les bras.**

-Oh merci mon cœur ! **S'exclama Claudia.**

 **Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et les garçons remarquèrent que leur mère avait un cadeau vert qu'elle avait déballé. Leur père s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sien. Il déballa un objet difforme que Stiles avait sans doute fabriqué. Claudia avait aussi reçu un objet made by Stiles. Rassurés, Peter reposa son frère, Derek rendit le cadeau à Jackson puis ils ouvrirent le paquet.**

 **Derek sortit un objet multicolore qui était finalement un cadre photo où un cliché le représentait avec Stiles dans le salon. Derek était assoupi sur le canapé et Stiles dormait sur lui. Le loup sourit devant la photo et embrassa son frère en s'excusant.**

-Ça vous plaît ? **Demanda Laura.** C'est moi qui ait aidé notre petit Stiles à développer les photos et à emballer les cadeaux.

 **Une fois que tout le monde se soit calmé, tous rejoignirent la cuisine pour manger. Derek resta un peu plus longtemps pour regarder toutes les photos des cadres de Stiles. La photo de sa mère la représentait en train de cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat avec Stiles. Ce dernier avait du chocolat plein les doigts, la bouche et le front. Sur la photo de son père, ils étaient au commissariat et Stiles portait le couvre-chef de Shérif tandis que John essayait de ne pas rire face au comportement de son fils. Chris, lui, était en train de dormir dans le canapé et Stiles était en train de griffonner son visage avec un feutre indélébile noir. Peter jouait aux échec avec Stiles et sur la photo on voyait bien qu'il était échec et mat. La photo de Jackson représentait Stiles et lui en train de rire ensemble pour une raison inconnue.**

* * *

-Venez-dire au revoir à votre mère les enfants, **dit Mélissa d'une voix douce avec un regard immensément triste. Votre père ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

-Elle va partir où ? **Demanda un Jackson âgé de huit ans qui était sur les genoux d'un Chris de dix-huit.**

-Elle va faire un long voyage dans le ciel, bonhomme, **rassura Melissa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en prenant Jackson dans ses bras pour laisser Chris aller dans la chambre d'hôpital de Claudia.**

 **Elle fit de son mieux pour rassurer le petit dont les yeux brillaient de jaunes et de détresse. Chris sortit de la pièce et prit Stiles des bras de Peter pour que ce dernier embrasse leur mère une dernière fois. Après deux minutes, Derek y alla et y sortit une trentaine de secondes plus tard les yeux plein de larmes.**

 **Melissa accompagna les jumeaux dans la chambre et leur laissa un peu d'intimité. Elle fit un sourire triste aux trois grands garçons dans le couloir. Elle vit Derek et Peter se tourner vers l'ascenseur. Ce dernier s'ouvrit sur John. Ses enfants se précipitèrent vers lui et John ne put que leur faire un câlin tout en pleurant. Il pouvait se le permettre devant ses grands. Mélissa s'approcha du petit groupe mais elle fut dépassée par un petit bonhomme du nom de Jackson criant "Papa !" et sautant dans ses bras. John se permit d'essuyer rapidement ses larmes tant que son petit garçon avait le visage enfoui dans son cou.**

-Stiles ? **Demanda-t-il.**

 **C'est à ce moment-là que des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Tous reconnurent la voix de Claudia. Sa maladie venait de reprendre le dessus avec Stiles dans sa chambre.**

-Mon dieu, **souffla Peter en se précipitant vers la chambre bientôt suivi des autres.**

 **Melissa arriva juste après Peter qui détachait les mains de Claudia du petit cou de Stiles. La mère continuait de dire que Stiles était un monstre qui avait failli tuer son fils et qui désormais la tuait. Mais Mélissa sut qu'elle avait dû dire d'autres choses en voyant Peter essayer de faire parler Stiles qui resta bouche close. Dès que John fut dans le champ de vision du petit, il tendit ses mains vers son père qui donna Jackson à Chris pour prendre le dernier de la famille.**

 **La chambre fut rapidement évacuée par quelques infirmières. Ils restèrent tous là, ne sachant quoi faire à part attendre la mort de Claudia qui arriva dix minutes après l'incident.**

* * *

-Papa, il faut faire quelque chose ! **Cria Peter.**

-Je sais, je sais, **dit John en buvant un verre de whisky cul-sec**.

-Nan, tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit maman à Stiles ! **Hurla Peter en retirant le verre des mains de son père pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

-Fils, tu vas trop loin, **gronda John en se levant.**

-Papa, Peter à raison, **essaya de temporiser Chris.** La boisson ne nous aidera pas, elle ne t'aidera pas.

-Elle m'aide seulement à oublier.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre d'oublier ! Tu as encore trois enfants qui ne peuvent pas se gérer eux-mêmes ! Derek reste constamment chez tante Talia car il ne supporte plus que tu bois et il ne supporte plus le mutisme de Stiles ! Jackson pleure à longueur de journée car il a perdu et sa mère et son frère qui n'est qu'une coquille vide, qui ne parle plus, ne ris plus, ne bouge plus, malgré son hyperactivité ! Et toi tu préfère oublier et fermer les yeux ! Cela fait seulement trois jours que maman est morte et rien ne va plus! Tu ne veux même pas écouter les dernières paroles de maman !

 **John s'était rassit pendant la tirade de son fils et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Chris s'approcha et enlaça son père.**

-Tu ne vas pas nous aider Chris si tu prends papa avec des pincettes. C'est toi qui fais les repas et qui nous surveilles alors que tu as tes diplômes à la fin de l'année. Celui de chasseur et celui de l'école. Ce n'est ni ton rôle, ni ce que tu dois faire de ta vie, **dit Peter plus calmement.**

-Pet', je peux toujours rattraper et repasser mais maintenir ma famille hors de l'eau se passe maintenant. Et ce n'est pas en criant que tu vas arranger les choses. Je te signale que Jackson et Stiles sont dans cette maison et qu'ils ont sûrement tout entendu.

 **Chris se détacha de son père et vit alors le visage empreint de douleur de son frère. C'est alors que Peter craqua et se mit à pleurer tout en se laissant glisser sur le sol.**

-Je sais, mais il faut faire quelque chose. Nous vivons un enfer depuis trois jours.

-Chut, tout va s'arranger, **assura Chris en relevant la tête de Peter.** Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas nous qui ne voulons pas écouter ce que maman a dit mais toi qui n'arrive pas à nous le dire. Mais d'abord, est-ce que Derek et Jackson ont aussi entendu ?

 **Peter secoua la tête.**

-Tata Talia m'a expliqué qu'un enfant de l'âge de Jackson n'a pas pu entendre quoi que ce soit à cause de la trop grande émotion. Et pour Derek, elle a effacé ses souvenirs hier car ils le rongeaient trop. Elle m'a ensuite proposé de me les enlever aussi car elle sait désormais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.

-Dis-nous, **se fit alors entendre John qui semblait désormais assumer son rôle de père.**

* * *

-Tu as trouvé une solution pour le mutisme de Stiles ? **Demanda John à Talia qui venait de ramener Derek chez lui.**

-J'ai bien réfléchi et tout comme moi tu sais que c'est dû aux paroles de Claudia. Et malheureusement je ne peux effacer les souvenirs de Stiles. Je pense qu'il faut du temps et que vous lui assuriez que parler n'est pas mal. Et pour cela, il faut vivre comme vous en aviez l'habitude.

-Je vais essayer. Merci d'avoir ramené Derek.

-Dès qu'il fut prêt à rentrer, il me l'a dit et nous voilà, **sourit faiblement Talia.**

* * *

-Stiles, est-ce que tu veux jouer avec nous ? **Demanda Jackson à son frère.**

 **Ce dernier hocha la tête lentement ce qui fit bondir de joie Jackson qui n'avait plus joué avec Stiles depuis la mort de leur mère, il y a deçà cinq jours. Il avait bien écouté ses frères et son père quand ils lui ont dit que Stiles allait guérir si on l'aidait à reparler et en faisant comme d'habitude. Jackson sauta complètement partout alors que c'était normalement Stiles qui faisait ce genre de choses. Il vit alors que Stiles avait levé la tête pour poser un regard surpris sur lui. Mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de Jackson, il baissa tout de suite la tête. Sa réaction calma de suite Jackson qui se dirigea vers l'armoire des jeux de sociétés.**

-Alors, je te propose puissance 4, un twister, la bonne paye, un cluedo ou encore un baccalauréat.

 **Stiles désigna le cluedo et Jackson appela ses frères pour faire une partie. Ils se rejoignirent tous dans le salon et Derek prépara le jeu tandis que Chris expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses sens de loup-garou. Ce qui fit rire Peter car il répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour gagner. Jackson se désintéressa de ses grand-frères pour observer son jumeau. Ce dernier avait un sourire aux lèvres en regardant la chamaillerie des plus grands.**

-Bon, on vous attends pour commencer, **grommela Derek.**

-Stiles, tu distribues les cartes ? **Proposa Jackson.**

 **Son jumeau hocha la tête et il attrapa les cartes que lui tendait Derek. Pendant qu'il distribuait, Jackson décida d'incarner Moutarde, tandis que Peter prit Violet. Jackson vit Stiles déposer les cartes qu'il distribuait pour se précipiter sur LeBlanc. Derek prit Olive et Chris Pervenche. Une fois les cartes distribuées, Stiles retourna les trois cartes en trop : la Salle à Manger, Violet et LeBlanc. Jackson attrapa sa feuille et son stylo pour écrire ses premières données. Ensuite, il retourna ses cartes : Garage, Salle de Jeux et Clé Anglaise. Ensuite, ils jetèrent les dés pour savoir qui d'entre eux commencera. Derek 7, Chris 6, Peter 8, Stiles 2 et Jackson 4. Peter prit fièrement les dés puis démarra la partie.**

-Je soupçonne Rose dans la salle de jeux avec le chandelier, **dit Peter.**

 **Stiles secoua la tête pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas de preuve. Jackson regarda ses cartes puis il tendit à Peter la carte de la Salle de Jeux. Ensuite, Stiles jeta les dés et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il plaça dans la pièce le chandelier et Rose. Jackson n'avait aucunes cartes à lui montrer. Ce fut Chris qui lui montra une carte. Jackson prit les dés et il se dirigea tout simplement vers le salon.**

-Alors, Olive dans le salon avec la corde.

 **Chris lui montra la carte d'Olive et Jackson la marqua sur sa feuille. Au début du cinquième tour, Jackson regarda l'état de sa feuille. Il connaissait la coupable qui était Pervenche et toutes les cartes de Chris qui étaient celles des personnages restants. Par contre, il ne connaissait qu'une seule carte de Derek qui était le poignard. Stiles mit dans la cuisine Pervenche et le revolver. Avant que quelqu'un lui montre une carte, Stiles fit non de la tête et prit l'enveloppe jaune qui contenait les preuves. Il jeta les cartes sur la table pour prouver qu'il avait raison.**

-Mais non, **râla Peter.** J'avais le choix entre cuisine et bureau, revolver et corde et Olive et Pervenche.

-Bien joué, petit frère, **le félicita Chris.**

 **Jackson jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de Stiles et il ne comprit rien. Il y avait les initiales des prénoms dans les cases. Il y'en avait de barrées et les cases qui correspondaient aux meurtres étaient entourées. Il vit que la feuille de Peter présentait la même chose ainsi que celle de Chris mais cette dernière était moins rempli. Chacun montra ses cartes. Derek avait le Bureau, l'Entrée et le Poignard, tandis que Peter avait le Chandelier, la Salle de Bain et la Chambre, Stiles avait la Corde, la Barre de Fer et le Salon.**

-On en refait une ? **Demanda Derek.**

 **Tous acquiescèrent et Stiles préparait le jeu tandis que Peter expliqua comment prendre des notes sur la feuille. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle partie démarra.**

* * *

-Salut Derek, ça va mieux ? **Demanda Paige en arrivant dans la salle de musique.**

 **Derek haussa les épaules et posa un regard neutre sur Paige. Cette dernière commençait à sortir son instrument mais Derek savait qu'elle faisait attention à lui.**

-Ce weekend-end, Stiles était moins enfermé sur lui-même. On va voir ce que ça donne aujourd'hui à l'école. On a prévenu sa maitresse mais on ne sait pas comment ça va se passer, **souffla Derek.**

 **Derek n'avait pas été à l'école depuis le décès de Claudia mais il n'avait pas cessé de communiquer avec Paige. Cette dernière était même venue chez Talia le mercredi après-midi le voir. Il n'avait pas su lui dire grand-chose et il ne voulait pas lui dire que sa tante lui avait effacé ses souvenirs concernant les dernières paroles de sa mère.**

-Vous avez essayé ce que je t'ai conseillé ? **Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.**

-Oui, on a joué au cluedo. C'est un jeu où il n'a pas eu besoin de parler. Il a gagné la première partie en seulement cinq tours.

-Wouah, impressionnant.

-Ouais, même Peter avait besoin encore de deux-trois tours supplémentaires pour gagner. Il a sourit narquoisement à Peter lors de la seconde partie. Il a même dit quelque chose mais dès qu'il s'en est rendu compte, il a pleuré et il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? **Interrogea Paige d'une petite voix.**

-Gagné... **souffla Derek.**

 **Derek attendit un moment et Paige se mit à jouer une complainte triste. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. Une fois la musique terminée, il releva le visage et vit Paige qui pleurait. Derek se leva et vint entourer son visage de ses mains.**

-Il ne faut pas pleurer Paige. Ça va aller, ça va s'arranger, **la consola-t-il.**

-J'suis pathétique. Ça devrait être moi qui devrait te consoler mais c'est toi qui le fait.

-Mais non, c'est normal de pleurer, **chuchota Derek.**

-Est-ce que toi tu l'as fait une seule fois, Derek ? **Demanda-t-elle en prenant à son tour le visage de Derek.**

 **Leur visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Derek sentit le souffle chaud de Paige sur son visage et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. C'est alors qu'il craqua. Il pleura enfin, il déversa les larmes qu'il avait retenu douloureusement durant ses sept jours. Paige l'enserra dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Ils pleurèrent ensemble pendant un certain temps. Dès que les larmes se tarirent, ils se firent face et Derek amorça le mouvement pour embrasser Paige.**

* * *

 **Stiles tenait fermement la main de son père. Ils étaient arrivés devant son école. Stiles vit John s'agenouiller devant lui.**

-Ça va aller, bonhomme. Il y a Scott et Isaac avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Jackson est là aussi, rassura le père. La maitresse est au courant et veillera aussi sur toi. Tu es prêts à y aller ?

 **Stiles leva finalement les yeux pour plonger dans le regard inquiet de son père. Il fit une petite moue puis enlaça son père qui lui frotta doucement le dos. Stiles se détacha finalement et suivit Jackson qui l'avait attendu. Tout les deux, ils rejoignirent Scott et Isaac qui les attendaient dehors. Stiles se cacha derrière Jackson quand un des amis de ce dernier arriva.**

-Tu viens Jackson ? **Demanda Donovan.**

-Nan, aujourd'hui je reste avec Stiles.

-Je vois, **renifla le garçon de neuf ans qui avait redoublé.**

-Quel idiot, **souffla Isaac quand il partit.**

-Hé, c'es mon ami, **s'indigna Jackson.**

-Tu parles d'un ami, **grogna Isaac.** Stiles nous a dit qu'il restait avec toi seulement à cause de ta réputation.

-Quoi ? **Demanda Jackson en se tournant vers lui.**

 **Stiles évita le regard de son frère puis il hocha la tête pour confirmer.**

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec toi, **intervint Scott.**

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que je me fâcherais ? **Continua de demander Jackson en regardant Stiles.**

-Parce que seul Ethan et Aiden sont vraiment tes amis. Les autres ne sont que des hypocrites, **expliqua Isaac.**

 **Jackson lança un regard complètement perdu à son frère. Stiles attendit la réaction de son jumeau. Ce dernier se détourna et alla rejoindre ses deux "seuls" amis qui l'avaient attendu avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.**

-Viens Stiles. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jackson t'aimes trop pour te bouder trop longtemps, **souffla Scott en lui prenant la main.**

 **Stiles s'installa à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire à côté de Jackson. Ce dernier se mettait en biais pour être de dos à Stiles. La maitresse distribua les polycopiés pour le contrôle surprise, elle précisa aux jumeaux Hale que pour eux la copie ne sera pas noté mais qu'elle voulait quand même qu'ils essayent.. Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et commença à répondre aux questions. Au bout d'un moment, il se stoppa à la moitié de la feuille, complètement dans ses pensées. Il réfléchit à ses sept derniers jours... : Papa qui n'avait fait que boire pendant trois jours puis qui avait soudainement arrêté. Peter qui avait hurler des choses horribles avant que papa arrête de boire. Derek qui était revenu au bout de cinq jours avec des cernes énormes. Chris qui s'occupait de la maison, qui nous consolait, qui nous bordait, qui nous parlait tendrement, qui faisait à manger, qui donnait des gestes tendres dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Jackson qui pleurait tout le temps, il s'était arrêté au retour de Derek. Ensuite, nous avons joué au cluedo.**

 **Stiles se remémora qu'il avait parlé et que personne n'avait rien dit, qu'ils avaient tous été surpris et... heureux. Mais il ne devait pas parler. Maman lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas parler.**

 _"-Maman tu vas bientôt guérir ? Demanda Stiles en montant sur le lit quand Jackson descendit pour se précipiter dans le couloir._

 _-Stiles mon cœur, tu sais bien que non. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi._

 _-Ah bon ?_

 _-Stiles, tu parles trop. À cause de ça, je vais mourir. À cause de ça, Jackson a failli mourir. Tu as voulu tuer ton frère et tu veux me tuer également._

 _-Non, je... Stiles fut coupé quand sa mère lui enserra fortement le cou._

 _-Tais-toi ! Tu parles et tu tues des gens ! Jackson est un loup-garou car tu as voulu le tuer car "il" t'as parlé ! Mais "il" t'as parlé car tu parles parles mais toutes les personnes qui meurent ici c'est parce que tu as parlé et qu'"il" ne veut que toi car "il" te trouve extraordinaire. "Il" ne veut pas des autres. Jackson a été le premier obstacle et je suis son second car je suis ta mère, Stiles. Tu es un monstre, tu tues ta mère, tu me tues espèce de monstre ! Alors tu vas mourir avec moi pour que tu ne tues pas ton père et tes frères. Espèce de monstre !_

 _-Maman lâche Stiles ! S'écria Peter en détachant les mains du cou de son frère._

 _-Monstre ! Tu es un monstre ! Stiles, le monstre ! "_

 **Stiles se retint de pleurer mais il sentit son frère se tourner vers lui. Il avait sans doute sentit le changement d'odeur s'opérer en lui. Il vit devant lui que les autres jumeaux de la classe s'étaient retourner et ils semblaient interroger du regard Jackson. Mais Stiles s'en fichait. Il reprit le cours de ses pensées.**

 _"-Hé, mon grand... Souffla doucement Chris en caressant les cheveux de Stiles. Tu sais que nous t'aimons tous. Tout le monde t'aimes... "_

 **Stiles avait pensé qu'"il" l''aimait aussi. Alors il ferait comme l'avait dit Claudia. Il ne "lui" parlerait plus. Il ne parlerait plus pour les protéger.**

 **Mais cela, ils n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre.**

 _"-Stiles, *snif*, pourquoi est-ce que que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Demanda Jackson en sanglotant._

 _Stiles tournait obstinément le dos à Jackson. Il ne devait pas montrer des signes qu'il aimait son frère tant qu'"il" continuerait de lui parler. Dès qu'"il" arrêterait, il pourra aimer de nouveau Jackson. Enfin, Stiles le pensait. "_

Stiles ne l'entendait plus depuis qu'il avait commencé la partie de Cluedo. Sauf que dès qu'il a pris la parole, "il" était revenu heureux. Ses frères avaient été heureux aussi. Sauf que Claudia avait dit à Stiles qu'"il" tuerait si il parlait. Mais parler rendait heureux sa famille ainsi que "lui". Stiles se souvint qu'il "lui" avait parlé après.

 _"-Il faut que tu t'en ailles ! Tu rends malheureux ma famille ! Tu as tué ma mère ! J'ai tué ma mère car tu es là... J'ai tué ma mère car je parles de trop... J'ai tué ma mère... pensa très fort Stiles._

 _..._

 _-C'est faux ! Reprit Stiles après qu'"il" lui avait répondu. Tu mens ! Maman m'a dit le contraire, elle me l'a dit. Elle a dit que c'était de ta faute. Que Jackson aussi !_

 _..._

 _-Ce n'est pas la faute des chasseurs si Jackson est un loup-garou ! Continua Stiles. C'est parce que j'ai trop parlé et parce tu aimes quand je te parles. Tu n'as pas aimé que j'aime Jackson !_

 _..._

 _-..._

 _..._

 _-Mais maman a dit que..._

 _..._

 _-Tu-tu mens ! Arrête de mentir !_

 _..._

 _-Alors ils mentent aussi !_

 _..._

 _-Arrête ! Vas-t-en !_

 _..._

 _-Vas-t-en j'ai dit !_

 _-..."_

 **Mais maintenant qu'il réfléchit à tout ce qu'"il" lui a dit, Stiles se rendit compte que sa mère s'était peut-être trompé. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle menti ? "Il" lui avait dit que John et ses frères voulaient qu'il reparle, car parler ne tue pas des gens mais ça les rends heureux. Qu'"il" sauvait les gens, qu'"il" protégeait Beacon Hills car Stiles était heureux et qu'il "lui" parlait.**

 **Stiles se demanda si il pouvait parler. "Il" avait disparu depuis deux jours. Mais si il parlait à nouveau est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Comme lors de la partie de Cluedo. "Il" ne lui avait jamais menti avant pourquoi est-ce qu'"il" le ferait maintenant ? Pourquoi sa famille lui mentirait-il ? Mais pourquoi sa mère aussi ? La maladie ? Peter le lui avait dit, les médecins aussi, la mère de Scott, "il" lui avait expliqué aussi.**

 **De plus, Stiles se rendait bien compte que ne pas parlé était compliqué. Il ne pouvait plus expliqué en profondeur le problème des "amis" à Jackson. Il ne pouvait plus jouer aux devinettes avec Peter, plus parler à Derek. Il ne pouvait plus poser de question à Chris. Il ne pouvait plus dire "Je t'aime" à son père.**

 **Stiles se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise. Avant que qui que ce soit ne fasse un mouvement ou ne dise quoi que ce soit, Stiles cria :**

-Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi vivre ! Laisse-moi parler !

 **Stiles pleura longuement et ne se rendit pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui mais quand il sortit de sa léthargie, il était encore à l'école mais ses frères et son père lui faisait un énorme câlin avec des regards inquiets.**

-Stiles est-ce que ça va mieux ? **Demanda John complètement paniqué.**

-Oui, je vais bien. Je vais reparler papa, "il" n'est plus là.

 **Tous se mirent à pleurer de joie avant de le reprendre dans leurs bras.**

* * *

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? **Demanda Jackson.**

 **Aiden et Ethan se regardèrent et finirent par hocher la tête.**

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? **Interrogea Jackson.**

-Pour les mêmes raisons de Stiles, **expliqua Aiden.**

-Tu n'avais pas l'air malheureux, **continua Ethan.**

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Stiles veillait sur toi, **rassura Aiden.**

-C'est à moi de le protéger maintenant, **décida Jackson.**

-On le fera aussi, **sourit Ethan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson.**

-Mouais, **confirma Aiden.**

 **Jackson sourit à ses deux seuls amis.**

-Comment vous l'avez-su ? **Demanda Jackson après un long silence.**

-De quoi ?

-Que les autres ne sont pas vraiment nos amis, **expliqua Jackson.**

-C'est Stiles qui nous l'a dit, **répondit Aiden.**

-Il nous a dit que les autres voulaient être proche de toi car de un, tu es un loup-garou spécial, **expliqua Ethan.**

-Comment ça ?

-Aucune idée mais c'est ce que Stiles nous a dit, **ajouta Aiden.**

-Ok, ça c'est bizarre, **souffla Jackson.**

-Totalement, **confirma Aiden.**

-Sinon, de deux, il a dit que les autres allaient avec toi parce que tu es très charismatique et que plus tard tu seras populaire, **continua d'expliquer Ethan.**

-Tu parles, ton frère va beaucoup trop loin, **se moqua Aiden.**

-Il a totalement raison. La plupart sont avec nous pour être populaire, **défendit Ethan.**

-Pfff...

-De trois, tu es le fils du shérif, tu as un frère qui deviendra un puissant chasseur. Cela fait trois ans qu'il est connu pour ça, **rajouta Ethan.**

-Ok, ok, mais il n'y en a aucun qui m'aime comme je suis ?

 **Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête.**

-Beaucoup n'aime pas ton frère. Ils disent qu'il est bizarre. Et ça c'est confirmé hier quand il a hurlé à quelqu'un de le laisser tranquille.

-Ah... Ce qu'on va faire c'est que nous allons faire comme si nous n'étions pas au courant, **décida Jackson.** On va créer un pouvoir petit à petit pyramidale.

-On t'a soufflé cette idée, **se moqua Aiden.**

-Nan ! Je connais des mots compliqués. Stiles est mon frère donc j'en apprend tout les jours.

* * *

FIN de la première partie !


	2. Partie 2A sur 3

-Tous à couvert ! Cria Derek âgé de 16 ans en entrant dans la maison.

Jackson et Stiles, étant rentrés de l'école les premiers, levèrent la tête de leurs devoirs sans vraiment comprendre. Derek arriva dans le salon, jeta Jackson derrière le canapé, attrapa Stiles et il se cacha derrière le meuble. Jackson protesta bien évidemment mais cela finit en couinement quand il atterrit mal. Il sentit le processus de guérison dans sa cheville. Il fusilla Derek du regard quand il arriva à ses côtés puis il arracha Stiles de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le plus jeune en se dégageant de son jumeau.

-Chut, il arrive, dit Derek en regardant par-dessus le dossier du canapé bien que ce soit inutile car il connaissait la position de la personne qui arrivait rien qu'avec son ouï.

-Qui ? Interrogea Stiles complètement paumé.

-Il parle de Peter, éclaira Jackson les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? Ragea Stiles qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

-Il souriait bizarrement quand je l'ai vu sortir d'un magasin, j'ai trouvé ça étrange alors j'ai foncé jusqu'à la maison.

-Il souriait ? Répétèrent les jumeaux.

-Ouais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, expliqua Derek en haussant les épaules.

-Son odeur n'a jamais été aussi étendue, dit Jackson. J'arrive à la sentir d'ici alors qu'il n'est même pas encore entré dans la maison.

-Il sent quoi ? Demanda Stiles commençant à s'énerver.

-Le bonheur. Mais c'est trop intense, expliqua Derek.

-T'as raison, c'est bizarre, souffla Jackson.

Stiles sortit de derrière la cachette en se contrefichant de ses frères qui lui demandèrent de revenir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Jackson et Derek ne dirent plus un mot. Stiles alla à la rencontre de Peter et il le salua. Peter l'attrapa soudain et il lui fit un énorme câlin. Stiles rigola tout en lui rendant l'étreinte.

-C'est génial Peter ! S'exclama Stiles quand le plus grand le reposa à terre.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, sourit-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jackson en arrivant dans l'entrée suivit de Derek.

-Vous n'avez pas compris, sérieux ? Se moqua Stiles.

-Gnagna... Grommela Jackson.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'exceptionnel à la fac ? Demanda Derek qui essayait de comprendre.

-Oui, confirma Peter.

-Peter s'est fait sa première amie à la fac, annonça Stiles en voyant son jumeau qui était complètement largué.

-Oh... Oh ! Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclama Jackson.

-Elle doit être aussi barge que toi, dit Derek en rigolant.

-Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? Demanda Peter qui n'avait rien dit.

-La trace de rouge à lèvre sur ta joue, répondit Stiles en désignant la gauche.

-Merde, je pensais l'avoir enlevé.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? Interrogea Jackson.

-Meredith. Meredith Walker. Elle est en psychologie, première année, et elle a un an de plus que moi. On s'est rencontré à une convention sur le cerveau humain. Comme on posait tous les deux le plus de questions et celles qui faisaient avancer la réflexion, on a voulu se rencontrer. J'ai discuté avec elle toute la journée. Figurez-vous que c'est une des rares banshees des Etats-Unis.

-Comme Lydia ! S'écria Stiles.

-Comme Lydia, confirma Peter en s'asseyant sur le canapé suivit de ses trois autres frères.

-Pourquoi elle t'a embrassé ? Demanda Derek en faisant bouger ses deux sourcils de haut en bas.

-Pour me dire au revoir, répondit Peter en ignorant la provocation de son frère.

-Oh papa est arrivé ! S'exclama Jackson en sautant du sofa pour aller rejoindre John.

Stiles vit Peter lever les yeux au ciel avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa chambre. L'humain de dix ans interrogea Derek d'un soulèvement de sourcil et ce dernier lui mima Jackson en train de tout dire à leur père. Stiles rigola et alla enlacer John avant que ce dernier ne reparte aussitôt au poste de police.

* * *

-Des bonbons ou un sort ! S'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux.

Ils étaient accompagnés par Derek tandis que Peter et Chris gardaient la maison pour pouvoir donner des sucreries aux enfants venant sonner chez eux.

-Piochez une carte les enfants, intima la vieille femme en leur présentant plusieurs cartes.

Stiles déguisé en Batman tira le premier, tout excité par le sort que leur préparait Mme Marie la plus ancienne sorcière de Beacon Hills. Il retourna sa carte et il y vit un dessin d'un pommier portant des pommes jaunes-orangées de forme rectangulaire. Il montra sa carte à Mme Marie et elle fit apparaître dix pâtes de fruits à la pomme dans le sac de Stiles.

Frodon, Jackson, piocha à son tour une carte et il vit des noisettes dans une rivière de blé. Soudain, trois gros gâteaux à la noisette tombèrent dans le sac du loup-garou de dix ans.

Derek s'essaya aussi au jeu de Mme Marie et tout Gandalf qu'il était, il piocha une vache qui mangeait des fraises. Aussitôt, quatre briques de lait-fraise fit son apparition dans le sac de Derek.

-Merci ! Crièrent les jumeaux en partant pour une autre maison alors que Derek le dit plus calmement avant de les suivre.

Jackson sonna et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

-Mais qui sonne à ma porte ? Oh les petits Stilinski ! Dit Deucalion déguisé en Joker.

-Deucalion ! Cria Stiles en lui faisant un câlin.

Le plus grand le réceptionna et le souleva.

-Haha, je m'attendais pas à ce que Batman se jette dans mes bras. Gotham sera à moi ! Rigola Deucalion.

-Jamais ! Rugit Stiles en se débattant.

Le loup le laissa descendre et il prit le sac qui était dans l'entrée. Il remarqua que Jackson boudait. Il l'entendit marmonner à Stiles que Peter était aussi déguisé en Joker et qu'il faisait plus peur. Stiles rit en soufflant à son frère qu'il l'aimait plus que Deucalion. Jackson sourit tout en jetant un regard victorieux au Joker qui pouffa en distribuant les bonbons. Derek remercia Deucalion qui lui demanda de passer le bonsoir à Chris et à Peter. L'ami de Chris fréquentait Peter à la fac, ayant redoublé et Peter sauté une classe, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la même promotion de littérature. Ils avaient plusieurs cours en commun et Deucalion fut le deuxième ami que se fit Peter. Derek se doutait que Peter avait prévenu Deucalion que le déguisement de Stiles serait Batman.

Derek rejoignit ses petits frères quand il remarqua que Stiles empêchait Jackson d'aller sonner à une maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Stiles ne veut pas qu'on aille sonner chez son amoureuse, ricanna Jackson.

Derek lut le nom de famille "Martin" sur la boîte aux lettres et il se frappa mentalement en se souvenant de tous les indices démontrant que Stiles était amoureux de Lydia Martin. C'était tellement évident, Peter l'avait sans doute remarqué.

-Tu sais qu'elle fait aussi le tour du quartier, Stiles, dit Derek en se moquant de lui.

Stiles devint tout rouge, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça et il se sentait bête. Pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte puis sonna. Il avait oublié que ses deux frères pouvaient sentir son odeur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lydia qui n'était pas déguisée.

-B-bonjour Lydia, sourit Stiles cramoisi.

-Salut Stiles. Désolée, on n'a pas de bonbon, dit-elle en évitant de regarder dehors.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Les banshees ne fêtent pas halloween, répondit-elle doucement. Trop de voix.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Excuse-moi. Tu veux quand même que je te donne des bonbons ?

Lydia leva finalement les yeux et les posa, surprise, sur Stiles. Elle hocha timidement la tête et Stiles lui donna quatre pâtes de fruits aux pommes en lui expliquant comment il les avait obtenues. Puis il lui donna une dizaine de barres chocolatées et une vingtaine de différents bonbons.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle. Bonne fin de soirée Stiles.

Stiles retourna auprès de ses frères qui étaient restés dans la rue. Il ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea vers leur maison. Après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans leur jardin. Le Joker vint les accueillir et leur annonça qu'il restait deux paquets de bonbons non ouverts. Batman et Frodon montrèrent leurs trésors en vidant leurs sacs sur la table. Gandalf en fit de même avec moins d'enthousiasme. Smaug humanisé entra dans le salon avec un plateau contenant six grands pots en verres. Ils distribuèrent les bonbons entre ces six pots. Les jumeaux en eurent le plus car à dix ans les bonbons étaient importants. Chris les empêcha d'en manger trop pour qu'ils ne tombent pas malade, surtout Stiles. Ils jouèrent tous les cinq ensemble jusqu'à une heure du matin car Batman et Frodon tombaient de fatigue. Peter et Chris les aidèrent à se débarrasser du costume et à se mettre en pyjama. Ils finirent la soirée tous les trois et ils accueillirent leur père qui rentra à trois heure. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que John aille se coucher, crevé de cette longue journée.

* * *

-Allez Derek, ça va être sympa, implora Laura.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller, bougonna le loup.

Ce dernier était assis sur le lit de Laura en train de la regarder fouiller son armoire pour trouver la plus belle robe à se mettre.

-Tu peux au moins aller à celle-là, c'est la plus importante. Laquelle des deux ?

Laura tenait dans la main gauche une robe noire, assez longue avec un jolie décolleté, tandis que dans l'autre, il y avait une robe violette avec jupe bouffante.

-Qu'elle soit importante ou non ne changera pas le fait que je ne veux pas y aller. La violette.

-D'accord, va pour la noire. Mais Paige et moi, on sera contente que tu viennes. On a qu'à dire que c'est ta première et dernière fête. Et puis tu ne seras jamais seul, tu seras toujours avec l'une de nous deux. J'suis sûre que tous les autres seront contents de te voir.

-"Tous les autres" ne sont pas mes amis.

-Peut-être mais ils t'apprécient.

Derek croisa les bras montrant clairement à sa cousine qu'il n'en démordera pas et qu'il n'ira pas à cette satanée fête.

-Der', s'il te plaît. C'est pour la fin du lycée, la fin de notre adolescence et après ça, on rentre tous dans le monde des adultes. Fais-le pour Paige, fais-le pour nous...

Le lendemain, le loup se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça face au smoking que Paige et Laura lui avaient loué. Peter passant dans le couloir, jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère avant d'exploser de rire. Derek grogna et le plus âgé rit encore plus.

-Hahaha, ça ne te va pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ta première fête en costard ?

Peter essuya ses larmes de joie et alla chercher d'autres vêtements dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, il les tendit à Derek.

-Tiens, mets ça.

Le loup en costume prit les vêtements et se changea. Tout de suite il se trouva beaucoup mieux dans ces vêtements et niveau apparence il n'avait rien à redire.

-Merci Pet'.

-Tu vois bien qu'un petit haut col en V passe vraiment partout, fanfaronna l'aîné qui portait effectivement ce genre de vêtement.

* * *

-Hey Meredith ! Cria Deucalion en faisant de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de la banshee. Tu manges avec nous ? Demanda-t-il quand elle fut à leur hauteur.

-Oui, je viens de terminer, accepta-t-elle en marchant à côté d'eux.

-Ton exposé s'est bien passé ? Interrogea Peter en lui tenant la porte du restaurant universitaire.

-Je devrais m'en sortir, sourit-elle. Mr Valack n'avait pas trop de questions à me poser alors je suppose que je vais avoir entre dix-sept et vingt.

-Dire que tu étais en plein stresse, soupira Deucalion en prenant l'assiette qu'on lui tendait.

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise devant tant de monde, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle. Et vous, les résultats de votre nouvelle ? C'était quoi le thème déjà ?

-Écrire une nouvelle de quatre à six pages sur le thème de la recherche de soi, répondit Peter.

-J'ai eu un superbe treize, se vanta Deucalion.

-Félicitation, ta pire note depuis la rentrée, ria Meredith en prenant place à table.

-Gnagna, en même temps dès le premier jour, Mme Monroe nous demande d'écrire ça en deux semaines. J'avais d'autres choses à foutre.

-C'est ça, tu étais au courant qu'en L3 les profs pensent que nous savons nous organiser. Même si ils ne t'ont pas pris en compte, se moqua Peter.

-Pff, grimaça Deucalion.

-Et toi Peter ? Demanda la banshee

-À ton avis ?

-Rhoo, on ne sait jamais, grogna-t-elle devant l'air suffisant de Peter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ce jeune homme est un génie qui ne peut recevoir que des vingt.

-Je suis doué pour écrire, c'est tout. Ils reconnaissent mon talent.

Les trois amis continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur puis Meredith partit pour son prochain cours. Deucalion et Peter s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un des cafés de la fac. Peter lisait la copie du plus âgé qui n'avait pas voulu lui faire lire avant d'avoir reçu la note. Les quatres pages lu, Peter prit la parole :

-C'est intéressant mais cela se voit que tu l'as fait à la dernière minute. Tu m'étonnes que tu ne voulais pas me la faire lire. Y'a des incohérences car tu ne t'es pas relu. Y'a très peu de fautes ce qui est déjà ça et…

-Tu en as compris quoi ? Interrompit Deucalion.

-Je pense que Mme Monroe s'est trompée mais en même temps, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir à cause des incohérences.

-Peter.

-Et bien, la petite fille du début de la nouvelle te représente bien évidemment, commença Peter en voyant son interlocuteur affirmer en hochant la tête. Elle représente ta timidité, tes hésitations.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu es quelqu'un d'orgueilleux qui a l'air toujours sûr de lui. Le fait que ton personnage soit jeune démontre que tu ressens très peu ces sentiments et, donc, tu te sens démuni comme un enfant. Le fait que ce soit une fille indique que tu essayes de comprendre ces sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'elle part à la recherche de l'objet dont sa mère lui a parlé. J'en ai conclu que la mère représente véritablement ta mère et qu'elle t'a réellement raconté une histoire.

-La morale de l'histoire de la mère que la petite fille n'a pas compris au début ?

-Et bien… Elle part à la recherche d'un objet qui n'existe peut-être pas en abandonnant sa famille, ses amis et son amoureux. Elle cherche pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années sans jamais le trouver. Quand elle revient au village, elle est toujours aussi jeune mais elle est malheureuse. Sa mère est morte, ses amis l'ont oublié et son amoureux a une femme et des enfants.

-Et donc ?

-Il n'y a pas de moral dans l'histoire de la mère de la petite fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Deucalion, les sourcils froncés.

-L'histoire de la mère fait référence sans aucun doute à l'histoire des âmes-soeurs que ta mère a dû te raconter.

-Oui mais…

-Deucalion, ta petite-fille cherchait en vain. Comme toi, tu as cherché en vain ton âme-soeur.

-Com…

-Tu partais à chaque vacances dans le monde entier à des rassemblements où des milliers de personnes cherchent également leurs âmes-soeurs.

-Oui sauf que…

-Sauf que tu as compris que les âmes-soeurs ne sont qu'un mythe. Comme la petite-fille qui est rentrée chez elle.

-Donc ? Grogna Deucalion de mauvaise humeur par les interruptions multiples de Peter.

-Ta nouvelle n'est destinée qu'à une personne, dit Peter en voyant Deucalion se redresser. Elle est destinée à la personne que tu aimes. Tu veux lui faire comprendre que tu ne crois plus en ce mythe et que tu l'aimes.

-Oui, souffla Deucalion timidement les joues rouges.

-Et toutes les incohérences de ton histoire ont été placé exprès pour que le message ne soit compris que par moi, conclua Peter les yeux ancrés au regard de l'autre loup.

Peter avait les coudes posés sur la table et sa tête reposait sur ses deux mains croisées. Il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase et il avait observé toutes les réactions de Deucalion. Le loup affichait un regard surpris puis un regard hésitant sur la manière de réagir.

-A-alors ? Demanda finalement Deucalion.

-Je crois que la personne est enfin heureuse de voir la petite-fille tourner son attention vers elle, dit Peter.

Deucalion sourit franchement, se leva pour soulever Peter et tournoya sur lui-même tout en rigolant. Dès qu'il reposa le plus jeune, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se détâchèrent, Deucalion fronça les sourcils.

-Mais depuis quand es-tu…

-Depuis six mois.

-Six mois, souffla Deucalion. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Haha, je sais bien. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas écrit une nouvelle.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout en se rasseyant à la table suivit de Peter.

-Mais non, en plus c'est Stiles qui m'a appris que j'étais amoureux de toi.

-Que… Ah bon ? Demanda le plus âgé, complètement paumé.

-Oui, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à être triste que tu partes toujours chercher ton âme-soeur car d'après lui "mon amoureux" se rendrait compte qu'il m'aime.

-Hein ? Dit Deucalion toujours paumé.

-Haha, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Stiles m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué depuis Halloween dernier que tu m'aimais mais que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. J'ai patienté jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. Je suis heureux que cette petite-fille existe en toi, Deucalion, sourit Peter tout en embrassant l'autre homme.

* * *

-Chris, appela Peter en frappant à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

L'aîné était rarement à la maison car il travaillait en tant qu'informateur dans la guilde des chasseurs. D'après Chris, il était indispensable. Il semblerait qu'il ait vite monté les échelons et qu'il connaîtrait des informations secrètes que très peu de personnes détenaient.

Peter entra avec le téléphone de la maison et regarda son frère ébouriffer les cheveux d'un Stiles de onze ans. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs car d'après Chris il devait améliorer son sens de la stratégie et quoi de mieux que de s'entraîner avec le champion junior de la maison et de l'Etat de Californie.

Peter demanda à Stiles d'aller vérifier la cuisson des cookies pour l'éloigner un moment. Leur petit frère partit avec plaisir et Chris avait levé un sourcil devant la demande de son frère.

-Les Daehler pour toi, dit doucement Peter en lui passant le téléphone.

Chris le prit avec surprise et il sentit un pressentiment naître au creux de son ventre quand il vit que Peter s'était assit à côté de lui et qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

-Allô ? Appela- Chris doucement.

-Chris… Matt est… Il a été retrouvé mort noyé ce matin, annonça le père de Matthew la voix tremblant.

-N-noyé ? M-mais Matt avait peur de l'eau ! S'exclama Chris.

-... Nous le savons… La police a statué à un accident…

-Un accident ? répéta Chris la voix éteinte.

-L'enterrement a lieu vendredi à 14h, informa le père d'une voix où transpirait la tristesse.

-D'accord, termina le chasseur avant de laisser retomber son bras.

Il sentit Peter l'enlacer et il remarqua à peine qu'il pleurait. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était chasseur mais aucune personne de son équipe n'était morte. Il pensait que la deuxième personne qu'il allait pleurer pour son décès allait être Papi George ou un de ses collègues, mais pas un de ses amis d'enfance qui avait choisi une vie tranquille de photographe. Que faisait cet idiot dans de l'eau ? Chris renifla bruyamment tout en se détachant de Peter et lui demanda s'il pouvait le laisser seul. Dès que Peter sortit de la chambre, il entendit ce dernier dire à Stiles, qui était revenu pour prévenir que les cookies étaient prêts, que Chris n'allait pas continuer la partie d'échec.

Le chasseur alla à son bureau et consulta les dossiers de la police. Il chercha celui de son ami pour pouvoir comprendre les circonstances de sa mort. Mais bizarrement le dossier lui était interdit. Il se douta que son père était dans le coup pour éviter qu'il voit Matt. Il se connecta donc avec les identifiants de son grand-père et accéda au dossier.

" **Matthew Dealher, 21 ans, photographe.**

 **Né le 24 Août 1985 à 02h04 à Beacon Hills.**

 **A+, allergie aux poils de chats, phobie de l'eau.**

 **Aucune trace de substance dans son organisme. Blessure à la tempe faite par un rocher. Multiples contusions et blessures dû à des rochers.**

 **Mort le 29 novembre 2006 à 00h45 à Beacon Hills**

 **Cause de la mort : Noyade.**

 **Le corps a été retrouvé le 5 octobre à 8h12 par Deucalion Emery, étudiant en littérature à l'université de Beacon Hills.**

 **Témoignage de Deucalion Emery :**

 **« -On devait se retrouver à son lieu de travail à 8h ce matin. Je devais l'aider à mettre à jour le logiciel permettant la correction des yeux des créatures surnaturelles. Mais comme il n'était pas là après dix minutes, je suis allé chez lui pour aller le réveiller. Ses parents m'ont dit qu'il était sorti avec Danielle Rhodes, sa petite amie. Alors, j'ai suivi la trace la plus récente de son odeur. Je l'ai retrouvé sur les galets de la rivière His. J'ai appelé tout de suite la police car j'avais compris qu'il était mort puis après j'ai appelé l'hôpital.**

 **-Pourquoi avoir d'abord appelé la police ?**

 **-Matt ne sait pas nager et il a une peur monstre de l'eau. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se soit retrouvé là, seul, car aucune autre odeur que la sienne était présente. »**

 **Témoignage de Danielle Rhodes :**

 **« -On était parti au cinéma regarder 'Les Infiltrés' de Martin Scorsese. Le film s'est terminé à 23h. Matt m'a raccompagné à mon appart et il n'a pas voulu rester car il avait rendez-vous avec Deucalion Emery à son atelier. La maison de ses parents est plus proche.**

 **-Il vous a quitté à quelle heure ?**

 **-Il était 23h45 à peu près. »**

 **Témoignage de Barbara Dealher et Noah Dealher :**

 **« -Matt était sorti avec Danielle Rhodes, sa petite-amie. Il nous a dit qu'il allait rentrer tard alors on ne l'a pas attendu. Il nous a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Deucalion Emery à 8h alors on ne s'est pas inquiété quand il n'était pas là quand nous nous sommes levés. Mais Deucalion a sonné chez nous pour Matthew, on a supposé qu'il avait bu et qu'il était resté chez Danielle.**

 **-Nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin. Puis vous nous avez appelé.»**

 **Après investigation, Matthew Dealher avait délaissé sa voiture à cinq kilomètres de l'habitation de Danielle Rhodes à côté de la rivière His, à cinq kilomètres de la découverte de son corps. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ont été retrouvées à côté de la rivière His. D'après Demarco Montana, le policier loup-garou sur place, Matthew Dealher sentait le stress mélangé à du courage. La surprise et la peur planaient au-dessus la rivière His.**

 **Matthew Dealher serait entré dans la rivière His pour une raison inconnue et il aurait glissé et serait tombé la tête la première contre un rocher. Il est alors assommé et il est entraîné par le courant jusqu'au lieu de la découverte du cadavre.**

 **[...]"**

Chris ferma la fenêtre et s'éloigna de son écran d'ordinateur. C'était bien un accident. Deucalion avait trouvé Matt… Le chasseur se redressa et attrapa son téléphone portable posé sur son lit. Il composa un numéro et porta l'objet à son oreille.

-Chris, salua Deucalion d'une petite voix.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bof, répondit-il.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Tu sais, Chris, tu dois être dans le même état que moi. Les autres aussi. Danielle est dévastée, elle comptait demander Matt en mariage le week-end prochain. Barbara aussi, c'était horrible à voir.

-Mais toi, tu as…

-Découvert le corps… Je… J'ai appelé la police en premier. J'ai pensé tout de suite à un meurtre. Y'avait l'odeur du sang puis Matt dans une rivière… Après j'ai appelé l'hôpital pour qu'ils prennent soin de son corps… Je me suis approché ensuite… Il… Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il y avait plein de blessures… Il était sur le ventre, sa tête… Elle était encore dans l'eau… Je suis rentré dans l'eau et j'ai retourné son corps… Je tenais sa tête dans mes mains… Son visage était bouffi, il y avait plein de coupures… Mais le pire… Vide… Son expression était vide… Je l'ai trouvé par chance car… Il n'avait plus trop d'odeur… Lavé par la rivière… Je courais pour aller chez Danielle… Ma voiture était restée chez moi… C'est là que je l'ai vu… Le peu d'odeur que je sentais c'était celle… Terreur, douleur… Chris, Matt est mort seul dans de l'eau, mort par accident… J'ai ignoré les appels de Meredith, raconta Deucalion avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Je viens Deucalion, je ne te laisse pas seul chez toi.

-Non... Je suis chez ma mère… On se voit vendredi, raccrocha Deucalion.

* * *

Jackson était en cours de mathématiques en ce jeudi matin. Il était déjà fatigué par ces deux heures de cours en perspective avec Mr. Steve, qui était un loup-garou. Cela avait des inconvénients et des avantages. Jackson ne pouvait pas dormir en classe ou parler avec ses voisins sans que le prof ne l'entende et le sente. Mais il pouvait savoir si un élève n'était pas bien et donc être indulgent. Il bailla le plus silencieusement possible mais il reçut tout de même un coup d'œil de la part de Mr. Steve.

Soudain, Jackson tourna la tête vers la porte et se mit à grogner. Le professeur grogna à son tour par pur réflexe et essaya par la suite de percevoir le danger que son élève avait détecté.

-Mr. Stilinski, je voudrai que vous soyez attentif à mon cours et que vous arrêtiez de le déranger.

Jackson tourna la tête vers le tableau et Mr. Steve, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez avec Stiles qui le regardait avec incompréhension tout en étant légèrement effrayé. Ne comprenant pas trop la présence de son jumeau dans sa classe, Jackson reprit finalement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il n'était plus en classe de mathématiques mais dans les toilettes des hommes, deux étages plus bas. Il avait en face de lui, son ami Donovan le nez en sang et qui semblait paralysé de la tête aux pieds. Stiles était debout à côté de son cartable éparpillé au sol et il avait sur le visage une trace de coup.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Demanda Jackson en bégayant à son frère.

Stiles se tortilla les mains et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à la question. Le loup sentit le malaise sur son jumeau ainsi qu'une douleur légère. La pièce puait la surprise.

-Mais putain Jackson ! Hurla Donovan qui ne semblait toujours pas pouvoir bouger. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?!

L'interpellé se retourna et s'agenouilla pour aider le garçon à se redresser mais il sentit que Donovan ne pourrait pas tenir seul assis. Alors il le déplaça pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre un mur des toilettes.

-Jackson, tu as frappé Donovan, dit finalement Stiles.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il... Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que tu as fait ? Demanda son jumeau.

-Nan, rien. J'étais en cours avec Mr. Steve puis je me suis retrouvé là.

-Mec, t'étais en furie, dit Donovan.

-Pourquoi, bordel !? S'énerva Jackson en se remettant debout. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien et pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai frappé ?

-Euh, eh bien... Hésita le garçon nommé.

-Stiles ? Se tourna alors le loup pour avoir une réponse à tout ça.

L'interrogé tourna ses doigts et parla beaucoup pour ne rien dire et cela n'était pas utile au blond. Il s'énerva à nouveau mais cette fois-ci sur son frère qui sursauta en fixant quelque chose derrière lui. Ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir ce que regardait son jumeau. Mais il ne vit rien. Sauf que Stiles continuait à regarder quelque chose et il finit par montrer du doigt l'objet de sa... peur ? Stiles n'avait pas peur de lui, il le savait mais quelque chose l'effrayait et d'après son odeur c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Tu as une queue, lâcha-t-il..

-Hein ? Fit Jackson totalement paumé et pas sûr d'avoir compris correctement les paroles de son frère.

-Tu as une queue. Elle est derrière toi et on dirait celle d'un lézard, expliqua son jumeau.

Jackson regarda finalement vers un des miroirs de la pièce et sursauta en apercevant l'appendice inconnu qu'il avait de greffé à son corps. Il paniqua légèrement quand la queue suivit les mouvements de son corps.

-Tu m'as frappé avec ça puis avec tes griffes chelous tu m'as écorché la nuque. J'peux plus bouger depuis ce moment, râla Donovan qui arrivait à bouger ses doigts.

Jackson dirigea son regard sur ses mains et remarqua que ses griffes étaient beaucoup plus longues et plus effilées que celles d'un loup-garou. Il lui semblait voir une sorte de liquide poisseux qui restait coincé à la naissance de l'ongle. Avec un mouvement brusque des doigts, le liquide fut libéré violemment et tomba visqueusement sur le sol.

-Ça doit être un liquide paralysant, celui que tu as utilisé sur Donovan, dit l'humain en prenant le poigné de son frère. C'est incroyable.

-Incroyable ?! Mais Stiles, on ne parle pas d'un putain de documentaire sur le moyen de défense des scorpions !

-Désolé, s'excusa son jumeau en baissant la tête. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un loup-garou mi-scorpion.

-Stiles, le reprit Jackson.

-Messieurs, j'exige une explication, ordonna le proviseur du collège et lycée qui n'était autre que Gérard Argent, père de la meilleure amie de Chris. Jackson que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il totalement choqué.

Si même Mr. Argent ne pouvait expliquer la nature de Jackson, personne ne le pouvait car il était un chasseur à la retraite. Il faisait parti des meilleurs chasseurs de sa génération, et à l'âge de 50 ans, d'après la loi de la guilde des chasseurs, il prit sa retraite. Souvent ces retraités devenaient directeur d'école ou encore devenaient vigiles. Ils étaient toujours utiles pour protéger l'établissement dans lesquels ils travaillaient et aussi ils pouvaient gérer toutes les sortes de créatures qui travaillaient dans les lieux précédemment nommés.

Jackson haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses et regarda le directeur avec incompréhension.

-Mr. Donatti, vous êtes dans le même état que Mr. Steiner.

-Ah bon ? Fit Stiles.

-Oui, il a été retrouvé dans le couloir du troisième étage, et d'après Mr. Steve, il devait rattraper Jackson qui avait quitté le cours sans l'autorisation du professeur. Donc en voyant l'état de Mr. Donatti, je suppose que tout cela est dû avec ce qui vous arrive, Jackson. Allez tous les deux dans mon bureau pendant que je vais demander à l'infirmière de venir chercher Mr. Donatti.

Stiles et Jackson allèrent jusqu'au bureau de Mr Argent et l'attendirent devant la porte. Ils n'osèrent dire quelque chose. Le directeur arriva deux minutes après eux et il les fit entrer. Le loup préféra rester debout ne sachant pas quoi faire avec sa queue, tandis que son jumeau s'assit en face du directeur. Gérard leur fit un signe d'attendre et il prit son téléphone.

-Bonjour, Docteur Deaton, ici Gérard Argent, directeur de Beacon Hills High School… Oui, effectivement, il y a un problème avec Jackson Stilinski… Effectivement… Au revoir.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui arrive à mon frère ? Demanda brusquement Stiles tout en plissant les yeux.

-Non, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Et il vaut mieux que votre émissaire soit là pour confirmer mes doutes et aider Jackson du mieux qu'il peut.

-Ce n'est pas grave ? Interrogea le loup faiblement paniqué.

-Non. Tu n'es pas en danger et tes proches non plus. Pas plus que si tu étais seulement un loup-garou.

-Euh… D'accord, fit Jackson en se rapprochant de son jumeau légèrement soulagé pour chercher du soutien dans le contact physique avec Stiles.

-En attendant que le docteur Deaton arrive, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le loup raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Donovan et à son frère dans les toilettes.

-D'accord, donc le déclenchement ne peut venir que de Stiles.

-Hein ? Fit intelligemment le nommé.

-Ton frère a eu une journée plus que normale avant qu'une queue lui pousse et il est venu directement à toi. Quelque chose à dû déclencher cette transformation.

-Rien d'inhabituel ne s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit Stiles en croisant les bras.

Jackson sentit que son jumeau lui cachait quelque chose même si ses paroles n'étaient pas un mensonge.

-Très bien. Alors j'aimerai connaître les événements de ton point de vue. Ce que tu faisais avec Donovan dans les toilettes avant que Jackson arrive puis ce qu'il a fait avant de reprendre conscience.

Stiles laissa un silence planer sur la pièce avant de soupirer. Il lança un regard à Jackson puis grimaça. Ce dernier retira sa main de sur l'épaule de son frère pensant lui faire mal mais le jeune Stilinski la rattrapa. Le loup-lézard (?) pouvait entendre le coeur de son frère accélérer sous l'appréhension. Il était nerveux.

-Hum… J'avais une demi-heure de pause avant mon prochain cours quand j'ai voulu aller aux toilettes. Donc bah, j'y suis allé et Donovan y était déjà et…

-Mensonge, fit Jackson.

-Hum… Euh… Donovan m'a demandé de le suivre dans les toilettes en fait, comme souvent pour que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs et on le fait dans ce lieu parce qu'il ne veut pas que les autres sache qu'il a besoin d'aide et…

-Mensonge.

-Bon, ok. Donovan voulait copier mes devoirs de chimie, comme on est dans la même classe. Ainsi que mes devoirs d'histoire et de mathématiques. Puis Jackson est arrivé pour…

-Stiles, soupira le loup-garou. Arrête de mentir. Je l'entends et je le sens. Tu te rends mal à l'aise tout seul.

-Oui, enfin, euh… J'ai dit à Donovan que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire le devoir maison de maths mais il ne m'a pas vraiment cru. Alors il a d'abord jeté mes affaires sur le sol pour vérifier que j'avais raison puis il m'a frappé. Mais avant qu'il recommence, Jackson est arrivé et il l'a frappé avec sa queue avant de le paralyser. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il est revenu à lui.

-Mais merde, ça fait combien de temps tout ça ? S'énerva Jackson dont la queue s'agita rapidement.

-Messieurs Stilinski, les calma Mr. Argent. Je vois que le problème de l'harcèlement n'est toujours pas réglé. Donovan aura la sanction qu'il mérite et repassera les devoirs qu'il vous a copié.

*toc*toc*toc*

-Entrez.

Le docteur Deaton ouvrit la porte. Il se figea quelques secondes avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bureau pour serrer la main du directeur. Il salua ensuite les deux adolescents.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

-De ce que j'ai compris en voulant protéger son frère d'une attaque physique.

-Je vois.

-Sauf que non, fit Stiles. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive alors pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

-Jackson est un loup-kanima, dit le docteur Deaton. C'est la première fois que je vois ça autre part que dans des livres de légendes. C'est incroyable.

-Et donc ? C'est quoi ? S'impatienta l'adolescent.

-De ce que je sais, les kanimas ont un temps de maturité avant que leurs capacités soient déployés. Ils mettent sept ans avant que leurs attributs apparaissent. C'est bien ton anniversaire ce soir et celui de Stiles demain.

-Euh… Oui.

-Oh je vois, dit Stiles. Cela fait sept ans qu'il s'est fait mordre par Tante Talia. Donc vous pensez qu'il a eu ses pouvoirs de kanima en même temps que ceux de loup-garou. Sauf que c'est la première fois que la morsure donne quelque chose comme ça.

-Je sais bien, mais je ne vois que cette explication. Il va falloir que je fasse quelques recherches. Je vais devoir demander à Jackson de venir avec moi, ainsi que son frère.

-Je vais prévenir les professeurs que ces messieurs ont une urgence. Allez-y, je vais prévenir votre père en attendant.

-Euh, il est occupé. Je vais appeler Peter, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, fit Stiles.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et l'humain composa le numéro de son frère une fois assis dans le véhicule de l'émissaire.

-Hey Peter ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, jamais petit-frère.

-Ah cool. Alors il s'est passé quelque chose au collège aujourd'hui et…

-Ce petit con de Donovan a remis ça. Je vais aller le revoir et…

-Pourquoi Peter est au courant et pas moi ? S'énerva Jackson.

-Parce que je l'ai deviné, répondit Peter avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Peter ! Dit Stiles en haussant la voix. Ce n'est pas la raison. En fait, Jackson serait un loup-kanima depuis que tata l'a mordu. Là on est dans la voiture de Deaton, on aimerait bien que tu sois là, tu vois.

-Oh, j'arrive.

Stiles raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, insista Jackson.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ton ami et il aurait fait pire je pense. Ou il aurait trouvé une excuse bizarre ou encore il aurait dit que je mens. Je ne sais pas moi.

-Tu penses que j'aurai cru Donovan plus que toi ? Demanda Jackson un peu choqué.

-Bah, tu l'as fait plusieurs fois.

-Ah bon… Quand ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Stiles.

-Nous sommes arrivés, esquiva l'humain en sortant de la voiture.

Jackson soupira et attrapa le regard que lui jeta Deaton à travers le rétroviseur. Il était compréhensif.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix agressive.

-Je sais ce que ça fait. Tout va s'arranger.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Ma soeur jumelle me cachait également les choses les plus importantes.

Le vétérinaire sortit du véhicule tandis que Jackson méditait sur les paroles de l'adulte. Le loup ouvrit la portière, sortit et la referma. Il entra dans le lieu de travail de son émissaire et s'assit sur la table de consultation. Stiles était assis dans un coin de la pièce.

Jackson laissa Deaton le manipuler comme bon lui semblait, et après un quart d'heure, il alla dans son laboratoire à côté pour faire des analyses.

Le loup regarda ses pieds puis prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Stiles complètement perdu.

-Que j'était un loup-kanima.

-Euh, non. Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je sache ça. Même Mr Argent et Deaton ne se doutaient même pas que ça puisse exister. Alors moi…

-Tu l'as dit à Aiden et Ethan.

-Hein ?

-Tu leur as dit que les gens s'approchaient de moi car j'étais un loup spécial.

Le silence s'installa. Jackson huma l'air et il comprit que Stiles se creusait la cervelle.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit l'humain après de longues secondes de réflexion.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu savoir ?

-Je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas, Jackson, s'énerva Stiles.

-Réfléchis bien, s'il te plait… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et ça… me fait peur.

Jackson vit que Stiles levait finalement la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il put voir que son jumeau était triste, légèrement surpris mais également perdu.

-J'ai…

Jackson entendit la voiture de Peter se garer sur le parking mais décida de l'ignorer.

-... oublié plusieurs choses depuis ce moment, à l'école primaire.

Jackson se souvenait de ce jour. Il avait eu très peur. Son frère qui se lève pour hurler à quelqu'un de s'en aller, qui s'écroule sur le sol, qui convulse et qui semble inconscient. Il avait mis plus d'une heure pour revenir à lui.

-Hey, c'est moi, fit Peter en entrant dans la pièce. Merde, fit-il en tombant sur la queue de Jackson. Je vois un peu mieux ce que c'est un kanima maintenant. Vous allez bien ?

Jackson hocha la tête et vit son grand-frère détourner les yeux pour s'intéresser finalement à Stiles.

-Il t'a frappé, dit Peter en grondant.

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait se centrer plus sur le problème de Jackson ?

-D'acc', mais tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion. Et Donovan non plus.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Deaton décida de revenir.

-Peter bonjour.

-Alors ? Demandèrent Jackson et Stiles en choeur.

-Je ne sais pas, les échantillons sont en train de tourner. Je vais continuer à faire quelques tests.

Jackson se laissa faire tout en laissant une oreille traîner du côté de Peter et de son jumeau. Il n'aimait pas trop savoir que son grand-frère savait beaucoup plus de chose que lui sur Stiles. Il était son jumeau, il devrait être celui qui sait tout ! Mais les paroles de Deaton revinrent dans son esprit et il se détendit. Au moins, Stiles avait quelqu'un à qui partager ses secrets. La soeur jumelle de Deaton n'avait pas eu cette chance et elle a mal tourné. Elle a disparu. Jackson n'en sait pas plus.

Les trois Stilinski quittèrent la clinique vers 22h sans vraiment plus de réponse. Deaton leur promit toutes les informations pour le week-end qui était dans deux jours.

-Vous étiez où ? Demanda Derek qui se trouvait derrière la porte de l'entrée.

-Chez Deaton, ne remarques-tu rien sur notre frère ? Interrogea Peter moqueur.

-Merde… Jackson, t'as une queue.

-Je sais, bougonna le loup-kanima.

Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un sandwich tandis que Stiles expliquait de manière très brève leurs mésaventures d'aujourd'hui. Jackson mangea rapidement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la journée l'a plus fatigué qu'il le pensait.

Deux jours plus tard, la famille Stilinski était au complet dans le salon familiale. Même John était présent, prévenu par Chris et Deaton. Le vétérinaire et émissaire de la meute Hale était venu délivrer les différents résultats.

-Bon, Jackson est bel et bien un loup-kanima. Il a les avantages des deux partis. Il ne peut pas être empoisonné, il a une peau qui le protège de très nombreuses attaques, ses griffes sont plus aiguisés et tranchantes que celles des loups, il peut immobiliser ses victimes. Il a une queue vivace et puissante. Il a tous les avantages des loups également : odorats, ouïe, vue, réflexes développés. Le problème de la lune ne se pose plus maintenant que ta forme de kanima s'est enfin développé. Le point noir du tableau c'est qu'il semblerait que malgré le fait que tu sois mi-loup, mi-kanima tu as tout de même un maître.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Jackson en se levant.

-Un kanima n'a pas besoin de meute, il a juste besoin d'un maître. Dans la mythologie, un kanima est une créature permettant à celui qui le contrôle de se venger. Mais je pense plus que cette partie est fausse. Un kanima a un maître qu'il protégera de tout et par n'importe quel moyen. Et je pense que ce maître c'est Stiles.

-Hein ? Fit Stiles a son tour.

-Quel a été le geste que tu as fait quand Jackson est revenu à lui après que la morsure fasse effet ?

-Euh… Je lui ai fait un câlin et je me suis excusé.

-Et tu as mis ma main dans la tienne en me promettant que ça n'arrivera plus, termina Jackson.

-Pour qu'un kanima et son maître soient liés il faut que leurs mains droites soient liées, expliqua le vétérinaire.

* * *

(Bedouin Soundclash - Brutal Hearts)

 _*Are you the Brutal Heart_

 _Are you the Brutal Heart that I've been looking for_

 _Cause if you're looking for love, you can look for that door_

 _Hearts_

 _Hearts that break the night in two_

 _And arms that can't hold you that true_

 _So useeeeeeeeee me_

 _So useeeeeeeeee me*_

Derek stoppa son réveil. La sonnerie avait été choisi par Paige alors qu'il passait la nuit chez elle. C'était leur chanson. Elle lui faisait notamment pensé au jour où Paige avait testé ses talents musicaux. Il avait mis tellement de temps à choisir un instrument qu'il pourrait lui convenir. Et cette chanson c'était lancé dans le couloir. Des lycéens qui écoutaient de la musique. Mais cette recherche d'instrument s'était transformé en jeu. Paige ne l'avait pas laché des yeux et attendait impatiemment. Il avait finalement pris le triangle.

Derek sourit à ce bon souvenir. Paige et lui n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

Il écouta les bruits de la maison. Personne n'était debout et aucun des jumeaux ne s'activaient pour se lever. Il soupira puis sortit de son lit, s'habilla et alla réveiller ses deux frères.

-Stiles, Jacks', on se lève, dit-il en les secouant tous les deux.

-Hmm, mais on est samedi, râla Stiles.

-Non, on est vendredi.

-Merde. Ok, je me lève, arrête de me secouer.

Son plus jeune frère s'assit dans son lit pour le regarder avec un visage fatigué avant de regarder la forme de Jackson sous les couvertures.

-Et pourquoi il n'a pas le même traitement ? Se plaignit Stiles.

-Car tu es celui qui est le plus dure à réveiller et surtout, on ne peut pas faire ça avec toi.

Derek s'accroupit pour attraper le sommier du lit pour le soulever d'un coup sec et de le retourner. L'opération fit un bruit énorme et Stiles explosa de rire, tandis que Jackson râla tout en se plaignant qu'il s'était pété le nez contre le sol. Derek pouvait effectivement sentir l'odeur du sang de son frère.

-La prochaine fois, vous ne me tiendrez pas éveillé tard dans la nuit.

-Stiles, tu vas voir quand je vais sortir de sous ce lit, il va y avoir des séquelles.

Derek rit avant de quitter la chambre, laissant ses frères s'entretuer. Il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il vit sur la porte du frigo un mot de son père.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, mon grand. Ton cadeau se trouve dans mon armoire."

Le loup sourit. Son père était rarement à la maison à cause de son métier prenant mais il n'oubliait jamais l'anniversaire d'un de ses enfants.

-On commence à trois, entendit-il Stiles chuchoter.

-Ok, lui répondit Jackson.

Derek compta trois secondes dans tête avant que ses frères sautent en bas de l'escalier.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Tu croyais qu'on avait oublié, mais que neni, fit Stiles.

-Laisse, on va te faire ton repas, monsieur l'adulte, dit Jackson.

-Oh, on a mis notre cadeau avec celui de papa, et je crois que Chris a fait pareil.

Derek sourit et s'assit à la table attendant d'être servi. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, Derek les conduisait jusqu'au Collège-Lycée. Il fut accueilli par Paige qui l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter un bel anniversaire.

-Au fait, j'ai ça pour toi.

Paige sortit de son sac un cadeau emballé où il y était écrit "Bon anniversaire 3" de l'écriture de Peter. Cela ne le surprit pas plus que ça, surtout quand il savait que les parents de Deucalion étaient les voisins des parents de Paige.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

-Non, je vais le faire en même temps que les autres.

-Je vois. Tu me rejoins chez moi après ça ?

-Oui.

La journée passa rapidement, bercée de joyeux anniversaire. Une fois la fin des cours terminé, Derek conduisit ses frères chez Scott où ils feront une soirée jeux vidéos avec Isaac et les jumeaux Steiner.

Il passa ensuite à la maison. Il mit le cadeau de Peter sur la table de la cuisine, puis alla chercher celui de son père, de Chris et celui de Stiles et de Jackson.

Bizarrement, il y avait des numéros sur chaque paquet. Il ouvrit le premier, celui de John et il tomba nez à nez avec deux tickets de concert pour Bedouin Soundclash. Celui de Chris contenait une réservation à son nom d'un hôtel cinq étoiles près du lieu du concert, pendant trois jours. Celui de Peter était une réservation du même hôtel mais au nom de Paige. Et finalement dans le cadeau de ses frères jumeaux il y avait deux tickets pour du saut en parachute lors d'un coucher de soleil.

Derek aimait sa famille.

* * *

Jackson regarda son jumeau soupirer une énième fois. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué que Stiles n'était pas dans son assiette, mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la raison. Depuis l'affaire kanima, ils ne se cachaient presque plus rien.

Était-ce Lydia qui le mettait dans cet état-là ?

À chaque fois qu'il essaye d'avoir des réponses à ses inquiétudes, Stiles lui répond qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il va bien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce n'étaient pas des mensonges.

Jackson avait alors prit la décision d'attendre que Chris rentre de sa journée pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Vers minuit son père était rentré et le loup quitta sa chambre quand il fut sûr que son père était parti se coucher. L'adolescent s'assit sur le canapé du salon pour attendre. Chris ne devrait plus tarder.

Il sursauta tout en quittant son sommeil quand la lumière de la pièce s'alluma. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui annonça qu'il était 02h34 du matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jacks ? Lui demanda Chris en enlevant sa veste.

-Je voulais te parler.

-De Stiles, je suppose.

Jackson fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça

-Peter m'a déjà fait part de son inquiétude.

Jackson grogna légèrement. Il en avait marre de voir son grand-frère plus attentif que lui en ce qui concernait Stiles. C'était son rôle, pas celui de Peter.

-Jackson, soupira Chris tout en s'asseyant, Stiles ne préfère pas Peter.

Le kanima sourit et se détendit dans le siège.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ?

-Eh bien, il y a les silences, les très longs temps où il est immobile, les soupiers, les « je vais bien » et « ce n'est rien » qui ne sont pas des mensonges. Il n'essaye plus rien avec Lydia, Scott et Isaac viennent moins à la maison et Stiles va moins souvent chez eux. Son regard est toujours posé sur la forêt. Il n'écoute pas la plupart du temps et il est plus souvent collé. Il va souvent chez tata pour juste s'asseoir à la lisière et soupirer. Il veut rentrer dans la forêt ça crève les yeux, mais il ne le fait pas. Il passe juste son temps à soupirer. Et il perd aux échecs.

-Peter m'a aussi dit qu'il s'énervait vite.

-Ouais aussi.? On ne peux rien lui dire.

-On dirait du manque.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien pris qui puisse le mettre dans cet état ?

-Nan, rien.

-Il faut qu'on lui change les idées.

-J'ai déjà fait ça. Mais il ne veut rien faire à part aller dans la forêt.

Chris posa son menton sur son poignet droit.

-On peut aller faire du camping en forêt.

-Ouais, pas con. Avec Derek et Peter. Comme on vous voit moins souvent, ca lui fera sans doute plaisir.

Chris se leva.

-Ça fera du bien à tout le monde d'être entre frère. Bon va te coucher, t'as école demain.

-Ouais, fit Jackson. Je leur envoie un SMS.

Le kanima se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre qu'il n'occupait plus avec Stiles. Maintenant que Derek et Peter habitaient ailleurs, Stiles avait pris la chambre de Peter. Le loup dévérouilla son portable et appuya sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Derek.

 **De : Jackson**

 **À : Der'**

" _Stiles déprime et on s'est dit avec Chris que ce serait bien de se faire une soirée camping tous ensemble, ça te dit ?"_

Ensuite, il envoya la même chose à Peter.

Jackson grogna quand Stiles vint le secouer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit pour ne pas te réveiller, hein ?

-Stiles, laisse-moi dormir.

-Mec, on va être en retard.

-Ouais.

-Habille-toi, je te fais ton dèj'.

Jackson grogna à nouveau et sortit son téléphone de son oreiller. 7h34.

 **De : Der'**

 **À : Jackson**

 _"D'accord."_

 **De : Face de Pet'**

 **À : Jackson**

 _"C'est une bonne idée, sûrement celle de Chris. On va attendre que vous ayez terminé les cours. Peut-être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien."_

* * *

Les cinq frères étaient en train d'enlever leurs vêtements pour pouvoir profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau de la rivière.

Ils étaient arrivés en milieu d'après-midi et avaient monté le bivouac, ce qui comprenait les tentes, le tas de bois pour le feu ainsi qu'une réserve pas loin. Cela avait mis un peu moins d'une heure surtout quand il y avait trois créatures surnaturelles dotées d'une grande vitesse. Les deux humains avaient monté les tentes tout en étant les arbitres du concours que Peter, Jackson et Derek avaient mis en place : celui qui ramenait le plus de bois en un temps limité de 30 minutes. Bien évidemment la taille était comptée : une brindille égalait à un point ; une branche valait deux points ; une grosse bûche trois points et un tronc 4 points. Les arbres étaient minces et il ne fallait pas choisir n'importe lequel. Du boulot était recommandé et les trois lycanthropes ne devait pas prendre de bois vert, car cela faisait beaucoup plus de fumée que de chaleur. Le décompte avait pris 10 minutes, car les deux arbitres devait faire les trois tas pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Sans surprise, ce concours s'était terminé avec la victoire écrasante de Peter avec un total de 328 points. Le résultat était beaucoup plus serré entre Derek et Jackson : 284 et 285 respectivement. Et depuis Jackson s'en vantait. Il avait battu son frère de 6 ans plus âgé et qui était un loup-né, donc avec des performances un tout petit peu plus élevé. Rien n'avait réussi à stopper son moment de gloire, pas même Peter qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait tout de même 43 points de différence. Il lui avait même répondu qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment car c'était couru d'avance qu'il allait gagner et que la véritable compétition s'était faite entre Derek et lui.

Jackson fut le premier nu et il sauta dans la rivière en boule pour pouvoir faire d'énormes éclaboussures.

-Jacks', t'es con ou quoi ? Râla Stiles qui grimaçait sentant que son jumeau s'était fracturé les deux jambes.

La rivière n'était pas assez profonde pour qu'ils se permettent de plonger. Peter fut le suivant, et cria un "Gagné !" à Chris qui le poursuivit une seconde après.

-On en est à combien, maintenant ? Demanda Stiles à Derek.

-Il me semble que Chris est à 117 points et Peter à 123,5 points.

-118 et 126,5 ! Cria Peter pour rectifier son frère.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont arrêter un jour leur concours ?

-Non, jamais, répondit Peter.

-Mec, je pose les questions à Derek, là, râla Stiles.

-Ouais mais je suis plus à même de répondre et…

Peter fut coulé par Chris qui cria "119", et Jackson coula par la suite son aîné.

-Bon, vous venez, fit le loup-kanima à l'adresse de ses frères encore sur la berge.

-Ouais.

Ils enlevèrent leur dernier vêtement et participèrent alors à la bataille. Chacun pour sa poire, et il faut dire que Stiles n'en menait pas large et il finit par abandonner après quinze minutes de ce traitement. Ses frères ne dirent rien, surtout que le plus jeune tremblait de froid.

L'humain se mit à compter les points entre Chris et Peter une fois séché et habillé. Le résultat après encore trente minutes de ce jeu était de 132 à 138,5 mais d'après Chris et Peter, ça ne comptait pas.

Chris sortit de l'eau tremblant de froid et il se dépêcha de se sécher, de s'habiller et de se coller près du feu. Tandis que les loups prenaient leur temps et allèrent chercher les chamalows pour les faire griller.

-Bon, si on jouait à un jeu, proposa Peter.

-Tout dépend du jeu, fit Chris qui s'éloigna légèrement du feu, n'ayant plus froid désormais.

-On pose une question chacun à l'un d'entre nous et cette personne choisit à quelle question elle veut répondre, ok ?

-T'as quel âge ?

-24 ans.

-Non, mais c'était rhétorique comme question.

-Bon ça vous tente.

-Moi ça me va, dit Chris.

Les autres acceptèrent également.

-Peter, on commence par toi comme tu es celui qui a eu l'idée, dit Stiles.

-Pas de problème.

-Vous avez pensé aux enfants avec Deucalion ? Demanda Stiles.

-T'as déjà assisté à un truc de banshee de Meredith ? Interrogea Jackson.

-Pourquoi tu as proposé ce jeu ? Posa comme question Derek.

-Pense-tu sincèrement que tu es meilleur que moi ? Termina Chris.

-Et bah, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je vais choisir la question de Jackson. Non, je n'ai jamais assisté à un événement lié à la nature de Meredith, car d'après elle quand il y a du monde ça la bloque.

-Oh, nul, fit Jackson.

-Haha, tu avais peur de répondre à la mienne, se moqua Chris.

-Pas du tout, juste je voulais satisfaire la curiosité de Jackson. Bon, une question pour Stiles désormais.

-Alors avec Lydia, ça avance ? Demanda Jackson, un grand sourire aux lèvres et connaissant la réponse.

-Je voulais poser cette question, firent Chris et Peter en choeur.

-Trouvez autre chose, maintenant, râla Stiles.

-C'est quoi les prénoms que tu voudrais donner aux enfants que tu auras avec Lydia ? Poursuivit Derek.

-T'as déjà embrassé Lydia ? Interrogea Chris.

-Quel a été ton fantasme le plus bizarre en ce qui concernait Lydia ? Acheva Peter.

-Vous êtes chiants ! Maugréa Stiles en rougissant.

Les quatre frères éclatèrent de rire face à la tête du plus jeune Stilinski.

-Je choisis la question de Chris. Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé Lydia, enfin c'est plutôt elle qui l'a fait.

Peter siffla, Chris haussait et baissait ses sourcils et Derek faisait des "wouhouhou !".

-Mec pourquoi je ne le sais pas ça ? Demanda Jackson légèrement vexé.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'allais faire une crise de panique, donc Lydia a paniqué et elle avait lu qu'il fallait couper la respiration de la personne qui faisait la crise. Donc elle m'a embrassé pour stopper la crise.

Silence.

-Bah ça a dû vachement fonctionner, commenta Peter. Au moins, on sait ce qu'il faudra faire pour la prochaine.

-T'es con, fit Stiles en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son voisin de gauche, c'est-à-dire Peter.

-Au tour de Jackson. Donc pourquoi tu nous racontes plus les avancer de Stiles avec Lydia ? Demanda Derek.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Stiles.

-C'est pour qu'ils soient au courant, c'est tout, fit le kanima en haussant les épaules.

-Mais, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-On veut avoir des nouvelles de notre petit frère, enfonça Peter.

-C'est bon, grogna le plus jeune. Chris une question pour Jacks'.

-Ouais, alors est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé dans ton être et tout ça, depuis deux ans ?

-En rapport avec le kanima ? Demanda Jackson.

-Ouais, répondit Chris.

-C'est à mon tour. Jackson as-tu déjà voulu être Lydia pour que toute l'attention de Stiles soit sur toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans la boîte en bois, qui est dans ton sac de sport sous ton lit ? Se précipita de demander Stiles car la question de Peter était extrêmement malaisante.

-Euh… Question de Chris. Je ressens plus les émotions de Stiles. Déjà que d'après les jumeaux, notre lien était déjà trop fort, mais maintenant que je suis un kanima accompli bah des fois je ressens vraiment tout comme si j'étais vraiment lui. Et on en a déjà parlé Peter, donc arrête avec ce sourire.

-Quel sourire ?

-Celui qui dit "Oh, j'ai une idée tordu et quoi de mieux que mes deux cobayes préférés pour la réaliser", répondit Stiles à la place de son jumeau.

-Pff, fit Peter.

-Bon, Chris une question pour moi, se fit remarquer Derek.

-Ouais, euh… Pourquoi tu n'as jamais invité Paige à la maison ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'aubergine que tu partages avec Jacks' ? Demanda Peter.

-Quelle histoire d'aubergine ? Fit Stiles confus.

-C'est rien, pose une question plutôt, dit Jackson.

-Pourquoi Laura te fait la tête en ce moment ? Interrogea Stiles.

-Pourquoi Isaac n'ose plus venir à la maison quand t'es là ? Termina Jackson.

-Je n'ai jamais invité Paige à la maison quand on était jeune car je sais très bien que vous aurez eu un comportement insupportable.

-Rhoo, l'autre. Maintenant je veux savoir pour les aubergines, chouina Stiles. Tant pis, je n'aurai plus qu'à torturer Jacks'.

-Rêve, fit le nommé.

-Je t'aidera petit frère, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi.

-Bon, on passe à Chris, ok, les interrompit Derek.

-Ok, ok. Donc, penses-tu sérieusement que tu es meilleur que moi ? Demanda Peter.

-J'ai entendu des trucs entre Julia et toi, c'est vrai ? Interrogea Stiles.

-Oh, bien joué, dit Peter en faisant un high five à l'humain à sa droite.

-Pas que ça me dérange, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu restes habiter à la maison alors que Peter et Derek ont un chez eux en ville ? Posa comme question Jackson.

-C'est quoi le nemeton ? Termina Derek.

Les trois loups sentirent Chris se tendre à cette question, et entendirent son coeur accélérer.

-Où est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ? Chuchota Chris d'une voix froide et très sérieuse.

-Euh, je t'ai surpris au téléphone et tu avais dit ce mot.

-Rien entendu d'autre ?

-Non, non.

Chris souffla un coup.

-Vous oubliez ce mot, d'accord.

-Mais…

-D'accord !?

Les quatre frères hochèrent la tête.

-Je reste à la maison car j'ai pas besoin d'habiter ailleurs, parce que de un je passe très peu de temps à la maison et de deux pour m'occuper de vous de temps en temps.

-On est grand tu sais, fit Jackson.

-Je sais mais à 16 ans on fait ses pires bêtises, donc vaut mieux que l'on vous a à l'oeil.

La soirée continua avec plusieurs autres tour de questions. L'histoire des aubergines ne fut jamais résolue, et les frères connurent beaucoup de chose qu'il y avait eu entre Stiles et Lydia. Ils se couchèrent tard, heureux de cette escapade entre frères.

* * *

Chris et Peter discutaient autour du feu. Stiles s'était endormi une heure plus tôt sur l'épaule de Jackson. Ce dernier avait emmené son frère à sa tente et il était retourné auprès du feu. Derek avait décidé d'aller se coucher peu après et Jackson avait finalement suivi.

-Alors quand est-ce que tu rentres officiellement dans la guilde ? Demanda Peter.

-Dans six mois, si il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas accepté plus vite. Rentrer à 27 ans dans la guilde, c'est assez tard.

-Oh tu sais, j'étais assigné à une tâche très importante et il ne fallait pas que les personnes voulant saboter la mission s'attaquent à moi. Donc si je ne fais pas parti de la guilde, ils ne penseront pas une seule seconde à me trouver pour avoir les informations.

-Je vois… Ça a un rapport avec le nemeton ?

-Peter, oublie ça.

-Je prend ça pour un oui.

-Merde, Peter, c'est quelque chose de…

Le loup posa sa main avec rapidité sur la bouche de son frère, le coupant dans son explication. Il était tourné vers l'ouest, s'était redressé. Chris comprit que son frère avait détecté quelque chose. Il se redressa, attrapa lentement et discrètement son sac à dos et en sortit un flingue.

-Trois personnes approchent, ils sont à sept kilomètres. Je ne peux pas encore déterminé quoi que ce soit. Mon odorat sera efficace quand ils seront à cinq kilomètres.

Chris hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la tente de Derek. Il l'ouvrit et secoua légèrement le loup avant que celui-ci se redresse brusquement. Le regard du brun alla de Chris au flingue et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peter quant à lui resta concentrer sur les trois personnes qui marchaient vers eux. Ils ne semblaient pas réellement cacher leurs intentions. Peut-être que ce n'était rien, mais trois personnes marchant à quatre heures du matin dans la forêt et se dirigeant droit sur eux avait quelque chose de suspect.

-Alors ? Demanda Chris.

-Six kilomètres six. Ils avancent vite.

Chris se tourna vers Derek qui venait de sortir de sa tente.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais sois prêt à partir rejoindre la meute dès que j'en donnerai l'ordre, d'accord ?

-Oui et vous ?

-On vous laissera du temps, répondit Chris.

-On ne réveille pas Jackson et Stiles ? Demanda Derek.

-Si ce n'est rien, on va les laisser dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Jackson en sortant la tête de la tente qu'il partageait avec son jumeau.

-Six kilomètres trois, fit Peter.

Jackson se redressa et essaya de savoir ce qu'il y avait à la distance annoncé par l'aîné des loups. Chris lui avait fait signe d'être le plus silencieux possible.

-Trois loups armés. Les armes ne contiennent pas de l'aconit mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-J'avais oublié que tu sentais mieux que nous, rala Peter.

-Jacks' réveille Stiles, vous partez chez Talia, ordonna Chris.

Peter sortit ses griffes et ses crocs et surveilla toujours l'ouest du camp. Derek se dirigea vers la rivière se trouvant à l'est. La maison de Talia se trouvait à dix kilomètres au nord-est.

Chris sortit sa ceinture où se trouvait différents fusils, couteaux et autres armes, et l'équipa.

-Jackson met Stiles sur le dos de Derek, dit Peter en sachant que l'humain ne pouvait pas courir dix kilomètres aussi rapidement qu'un loup. Derek tu ne t'occupes que de la vitesse et de garder Stiles sur ton dos. Jackson tu t'occupes de la direction et vous évitez le danger, d'accord ?

Les deux loups chuchotèrent leurs accords. Peter savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas désobéir. Derek était le plus enclin à porter Stiles sur dix kilomètres et Jackson avec son odorat et son ouïe plus développé que celle d'un loup servirait à esquiver le danger si il y avait d'autres personnes.

Il se demanda si les loups hostiles n'étaient pas après eux à cause du nemeton et des informations qu'avaient Chris à ce sujet.

-Allez-y, ordonna Chris au trio au bord de la rivière.

Peter les entendit marcher le plus discrètement dans la rivière, ce qui était une bonne idée pour ne pas alerter les loups en approchent. Stiles fit du bruit et Peter se crispa mais il fut vite interrompu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Chris à ses côtés.

-Rien, juste Stiles qui est encore dans les vapes et qui est bruyant comme à son habitude.

-Ils sont à combien de kilomètres ?

-Quatre kilomètres sept. Et deux autres à sept kilomètres au sud-ouest.

-Mais merde, jura Chris en empoignant son téléphone pour appeler sa patronne. Ils brouillent les communications.

-On va devoir se débrouiller.

-Non, on se repli vers la meute, ordonna Chris.

Peter ne dit rien et suivi son frère qui s'apprêtait à traverser la rivière. Un coup de feu les stoppèrent.

-Merde, ça venait de l'est, fit Peter en se mettant à courir tout en suivant la piste olfactive de ses frères, Chris sur ses talons.

Ils entendirent Jackson hurler, et Peter rassura Chris en lui annonçant que c'était un signal d'alerte pour tous les loups alentour et non un hurlement de rage ou de tristesse.

-Dis-leur qu'on arrive.

Peter hurla à son tour prévenant ses frères qu'ils venaient les aider.

-Ils sont encerclés, annonça Peter. Ils sont douze. Ceux à l'ouest et au sud-ouest courent désormais.

Trois coups de feu retentirent, ce qui glaça le sang des aînés. Puis soixante autres.

-On y est presque, prévient Peter.

-Assommez l'humain, entendit le loup de 24 ans.

-Stiles ! Hurla Peter en arrivant près des douze personnes tout en en frappant une qui se protégea avec son fusil.

-Stoppez-vous, sinon je lui tranche la gorge, entendirent Chris et Peter qui s'arrêterent net.

Un homme tenait fermement Stiles par les cheveux et un couteau appuyait dangereusement sur le cou de leur petit frère. Ils aperçurent Derek et Jackson inconscients sur le sol.

-Dix seringues pour le loup, sept pour l'autre. Et pour le plus jeune, trois devraient suffir.

L'homme derrière Stiles sortit une seringue et lui enfonça dans le cou. Deux autres suivirent.

Peter et Chris ne purent qu'observer, horrifiés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cracha Peter.

-Silence ! Cria le chef. La vie de vos frères sont entre nos mains. Laissez-vous faire.

Dix personnes s'approchèrent de Peter avec des seringues, tandis que sept en faisaient de même pour Chris.


	3. Partie 2B sur 3

Peter se réveilla. Ce fut seulement son esprit qui s'éveilla. Il sentit son corps raide et douloureux. Ce qu'il y avait dans les seringues devaient être un tranquillisant féroce. Il entendait le ronronnement de machines. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur de ses frères et il était seul. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut le lit qu'il sentait sous lui.  
Les loups les avaient attaqué si violemment que le confort auquel Peter avait droit était plus qu'étrange.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. Deux loups entrèrent, ils sentaient la cigarette, la poudre, une fatigue légère et il y avait l'infime odeur de ses frères. Peter était soulagé de ne pas sentir l'odeur métallique du sang.

-Alors Dave ? Fit une voix caverneuse assez loin de lui.

-Il dort encore, répondit une voix chaude trop près.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas avec les autres, dit le loup de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-La chefe veut que rien ne lui arrive, expliqua Dave en s'éloignant de Peter.

-Qu'il soit ici ou avec les autres, ça ne va pas changer.

-Tu n'as pas senti ?

-Vas-y, prends-moi pour un homme. Je sais encore me servir de mon odorat.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et là, le coeur de Peter s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de repartir à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Chefe, votre invité est réveillé.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue tout de suite ? Dit la voix familière d'une femme.

-C'est que votre entrée la fait réagir, fit le loup sans nom.

-Donnez-moi une seringue et sortez.

Peter les entendit s'activer mais il ne pouvait rien dire, ni se débattre. La louve s'approcha de lui, il la sentit s'asseoir. Ils étaient seuls.

-Peter, mon chéri, dit la femme.

Le nommé sentit la piqûre puis le liquide entrer dans ses veines. La louve lui caressa les cheveux tout en chantonnant. Peter sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la louve tenta de le rassurer.

Peter put finalement ouvrit les yeux, il voyait flou. La silhouette de la femme au-dessus de lui le rassurait. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais sa bouche était encore pâteuse.

-Ma… Maman ?

-Oui Peter, oui c'est maman. Je suis là mon petit loup, maman est revenue.

Les effets de la seringue le défigèrent assez rapidement et le premier réflexe de Peter était d'entourer de ses bras Amélia Hale. Il pleura un long moment dans les bras de sa mère, il sentait les larmes d'Amélia tremper son t-shirt.

Le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans reprit finalement ses esprits et recula brusquement de l'étreinte confortable de sa mère biologique.

-Mes frères, il faut que…

Peter retomba violemment sur le matelas quand Amélia lui avait attrapé le bras alors qu'il se levait.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir Peter.

-Quoi ? Mais…

La conversation des deux loups lui rappela alors que sa mère était leur chefe.

-Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ? Demanda Peter en lui lançant un regard noir, ne pouvant sortir ses crocs.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Peter, s'énerva la louve tout en se levant. Tu crois vraiment que ton père m'aurait autorisé à te revoir avec un simple "oui" ? Cela fait vingt-deux ans que je suis séparé de toi…

Amélia se mit à pleurer en se rasseyant sur le lit. Peter resta un moment choqué avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il y avait un gros système informatique installé à l'opposé du lit. Une grosse fenêtre prenait la longueur du mur. Peter ne pouvait pas voir à travers étant trop bas. Il y avait de multiples étagères avec de nombreux cartons, papiers, armes blanches et armes à feu.

-Peter, mon chéri.

Le nommé tourna à nouveau son attention vers sa mère.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est te protéger.

-Et pour Chris et Derek ?

-Ne me parle pas d'eux, cracha la louve en stoppant net ses pleurs pour montrer à nouveau sa colère. Ils n'auraient jamais dû grandir avec toi. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois. Je…

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompit Amélia.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle à la personne qui l'avait interrompu.

La porte s'ouvrit et le loup prit la parole.

-La livraison a été faite, nous pouvons préparer les tests, dit Dave.

-Bien. Peter, rassures-toi tu n'auras pas à les passer car je suis sûre que ce n'est pas toi.

Amélia avait reprit une voix douce pour s'adresser à lui et Peter était terrifié. Cette femme qui était sa mère était très dangereuse et elle détenait ses frères.

-Approche-toi du miroir sans tain, mon coeur, fit Amélia en lui tendant la main.

Peter la prit avec lenteur, et elle le tira jusqu'à elle. Elle passa une main dans son dos et l'amena jusqu'à la vitre.  
Il vit alors une grande structure transparente dans laquelle se trouvait ses frères encore endormis.

-Bientôt, fit la louve.

Peter voulut se dégager mais sa mère avait plus de force. Elle l'assit de force sur un des fauteuils et Dave qui n'était pas parti lui mit des menottes. Sa mère lui embrassa le front et lui dit d'attendre. Elle sortit alors avec Dave. Peter ne pouvait que regarder ses frères enfermés, impuissant.

* * *

Chris ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une salle blanche, enfin plutôt un cube transparent accroché à une structure plus grande dont les murs étaient blancs. Il était à cinq mètres du sol, des murs et du plafond. Le cube dans lequel il se trouvait devait faire 125 mètres cubes. Il y avait un long miroir sans tain. Il détecta une porte en-dessous du miroir, mais ne savait pas comment s'extraire du cube avant d'atteindre la porte. Il toucha les murs du cube et il se retrouva surprit devant la matière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il posa son oreille sur la surface puis la tapota doucement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire c'était qu'elle était très solide mais qu'elle s'harmonisait avec les vibrations. La matière était donc presque incassable.

Une fois son environnement vérifié, il s'intéressa à l'état des autres occupants. Jackson était en train de se réveiller au vu de ses clignements d'yeux et de ses grognements. Derek et Stiles dormaient encore. Peter était absent.

Chris sentit la panique montait en lui, et tenta de l'enfouir en lui en pratiquant ce qu'on lui avait appris.

« Étape une, vérifier l'état des lieux. deuxième étape, prenez en considération l'état des personnes qui sont enfermées avec vous. Troisième étape, constituez un plan à partir de toutes les informations que vous possédez. »

-Stiles ? Entendit Chris.

Jackson était encore allongé sur le sol, son regard était fixé sur son jumeau immobile.

-Jacks, il va bien, le rassura Chris. Derek et lui vont mettre plus de temps à évacuer le produit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Chris ?

La voix brisée et pleine de larme de son frère âgé de seize ans, le fit flancher. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Jackson et le prit dans une ferme étreinte.

-Je vais tout faire pour vous sortir de là, ok ?

Jackson resta un moment bouiné dans les bras de son frère et dès qu'il arrêta de trembler il se recula pour essuyer son nez et ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu vois, sens et entends. Discrètement, on nous surveille.

Derek se mit à grogner au même moment. Chris alla voir son frère pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits et à lui expliquer la situation. Jackson les rejoignit pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Chris.

-Je n'entends rien mais je ne sais pas si c'est le cube qui bloque le son ou si c'est l'ensemble qui est isolé. Il y a des hauts parleurs sur les murs et des micros assez gros pour que je les distingues. Dans les coins du cube il y a quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des micros ou des hauts-parleurs miniatures. Il y a également des caméras un peu partout. J'ai cru apercevoir un semblant de mécanisme sur ce qui maintient le cube en l'air. Le sol doit se lever et se baisser pour mettre des personnes dedans. Et à part nos odeurs, je ne sens pas grand chose.

-Hmm, je vois. Réveillez Stiles et informez-le, je vais mettre au point un plan.

Jackson aida tout d'abord Derek a bien se remettre puis il secoua son jumeau qui était bel et bien endormi.

-Je crois que Stiles a du mal à évacuer, dit le kanima à haute voix.

 **-Bonjour à vous.**

Les trois frères réveillés entendirent la voix d'une femme. Chris s'était figé au son familier.

 **-Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Peter, dit quelque chose.**

 **-Chris, je..**

 **-Bien.**

Le haut-parleur arrêta de ronronner montrant clairement qu'il venait de s'éteindre.

-Chris, qui est-ce ? demanda Derek paniqué de voir son frère dans un état de choc.

-C'est notre génitrice

Les deux frères éveillés ne savaient pas trop comment réagir à cette information mais ils voyaient bien que cela perturbait bien trop Chris.

-Pourquoi Peter est avec elle ?

-Il a toujours était le préféré d'Amélia.

 **-Oh tu m'appelles Amélia, je n'attendais pas autre chose de toi, cracha la voix de la louve. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour une réunion de famille. Quelqu'un va venir vous apporter cinq fioles et j'attends de vous de rester les plus calme possible. Sachez que j'ai injecté quelque chose d'autre au plus jeune et que si vous essayez de tuer le loup qui viendra, votre petit frère n'aura pas d'antidote.**

 **-Quoi, mais…**

 ***Bam***

 **-Peter, tais-toi. Laisse-faire maman. Sinon je serai obligé de te punir.**

Le haut-parleur s'arrêta. Les trois réveillés étaient tendus et vérifièrent avec empressement l'état de Stiles. Mais il n'y avait aucun symptôme. C'était peut-être un bluff de la part d'Amélia ou disait-elle la vérité.

La porte sous la vitre s'ouvrit sur un loup qui tenait cinq fioles et du scotch. Il s'approcha d'un des bras tenant le cube. Il ouvrit une plaque et appuya sur un bouton. Le bras s'enfonça dans le mur et un des côtés du cube s'éloigna. Le bras s'arrêta lorsque la plaque fut à dix centimètres du sol. Le loup accrocha les cinq fioles à la paroi à l'aide du scotch et fit relever la vitre.

Personne dans le cube n'avait bougé et le loup quitta la pièce.

- **Bien. La fiole bleue est l'antidote pour votre frère. Je reviendrai vers vous quand vous serez tous à l'écoute.**

* * *

De son côté Peter regarda Chris décrocher l'antidote pour la faire boire à son frère.

-Peter chéri, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Peter, regarde ta mère.

Le loup regarda Amélia qui lui sourit.

-Je n'allais pas vraiment tuer ton frère. C'était une simple prévention. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire le bon choix.

-Pourquoi faire ça ?

-Oh, c'est une très longue histoire mon chéri.

Elle regarda le miroir sans tain.

 _-J'ai le temps de te la raconter._

 _*Flash-back*_

 _-Amélia, nous avons encore un garçon. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?_

 _John se tenait à ses côtés dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il lui donna le petit être pour qu'elle puisse l'observer._

 _-Derek, souffla-t-elle._

 _John était très heureux et embrassa sa femme tout en regardant son fils, émerveillé. Amélia était très heureuse également mais elle voulait une fille._

 _Deux semaines après la naissance de Derek, elle essaya de trouver une sorcière. Ses recherches aboutirent après un mois. Elle la rencontra chez la sorcière._

 _-Bonjour, je suis Amélia, on s'est parlé au téléphone._

 _-Oui, bonjour. Enchanté, je suis Jenny. Entrez._

 _Amélia suivit Jenny à travers les couloirs._

 _-Sachez que je ne connais jamais le contenu de mes visions. Je vais vous parler pendant mon état de transe, mais je ne me souviendrai jamais de ce que je vous ai dit. Donc vous ne pourrez pas me poser des questions après ça._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

 _-Je voudrais savoir si j'aurais une fille un jour._

 _-Oh, vous avez combien d'enfants._

 _-Trois._

 _-Je vois. Vous allez posez vos mains sur les miennes. Pour rompre ma transe il vous suffira de retirer vos mains. Par contre, ne cherchez pas à savoir plus. Dès que vous avez votre réponse, lâchez-mes mains._

 _-O-oui._

 _La sorcière commença à incanter, Amélia l'observa les mains posées sur les siennes._

 _-Amélia…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Que veux-tu savoir, Amélia ?_

 _-Aurais-je un jour une fille._

 _-Non._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Derek sera ton dernier enfant._

 _-Quoi ? Non, je peux encore enfanter. Et John et moi voudrions avoir au moins quatre enfants._

 _-Amélia, tu es en danger._

 _-Non, je ne veux pas savoir ça. Pourquoi n'aurais-je plus d'enfant ?_

 _-Un des enfants de John te tuera._

 _-Quoi…?_

 _-Amélia, tu dois contrôler cet enfant avant qu'il ne te tue. Car si tu le contrôles, tu deviendra une Alpha, la plus puissante._

 _-Je ne veux pas devenir une Alpha._

 _-Mais si tu tues, tu ne deviendra pas une Alpha._

 _-Je ne comprend rien._

 _-Un des enfants de John est lié au Nemeton, Amélia. Si tu le contrôles, tu contrôles le monde surnaturel. Si tu tues, tu ne deviendra pas une Alpha. Si tu ne fais rien, il te tuera._

 _-Je… Je…_

 _-Amélia, ne veux-tu pas réaliser ton rêve ?_

 _Amélia coupa le lien en retirant ses mains. Jenny reprit ses esprits et vit le regard terrifié et emplit de larmes d'Amélia._

 _-Tu as demandé plus, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

 _-Non, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions et tu m'as dit des choses que je ne voulais pas entendre._

 _-Oh…_

 _-Quoi oh ?_

 _-Cela veut dire que tu es lié avec l'essence surnaturel du monde et qu'il essaye de te mettre en garde. Fais ce que je t'ai dit alors Amélia._

 _-Non._

 _*Fin flash-back*_

-Mais à force de réfléchir, j'ai fini par l'écouter. Christopher me terrifie et Derek aussi. Toi, je savais que tu ne me ferais aucun mal.

Peter avait tilté au mot "Nemeton", le mot que Chris voulait absolument que personne ne prononce. Qu'est-ce que c'était à la fin !

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre.

-Chéri, je ne te veux aucun mal mais si tu m'y oblige je me servirai de tes frères.

-N'est-ce pas de la manipulation ? Donc tu me contrôles.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, fit-elle en pleurant. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi. Peter je t'aime, je te peux pas te perdre.

-Me perdre ? Tu… Tu vas tuer celui qui est lié au Nemeton.

-Non, non. Regarde mes yeux.

Elle fit flasher des yeux rouges.

-Je dois accomplir mon destin. Je vais sacrifier un de tes frères au Nemeton pour apporter une paix éternel au monde. Mon rêve depuis que je suis petite est de faire cesser les guerres, les crimes. Je veux un monde en paix.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-N'as-tu pas écouté Peter ?! Gronda-t-elle.

Peter se replia sur lui-même et Amélia se mit à pleurer.

-Non, excuse-moi. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi.

* * *

Du côté du cube, Stiles venait de se réveiller et il écouta l'explication de Chris. Il essaya de calmer sa panique ce qu'il réussit grâce au contact physique avec Jackson. Peter semblait être avec Amélia, la mère biologique de ses trois grands-frères. D'après Chris, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour lui car elle l'avait toujours aimé. Mais Jackson avait entendu le grain de la folie dans sa voix et doutait de la grande sécurité de son frère.

 **-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé…**

 **-Ne buvez-pas…!** Cria Peter en arrière fond.

- **PETER ! Emmenez-le ailleurs** , fit la voix d'Amélia.

- **Oui, très bien.**

 **-Non, lâchez-moi ! Chris, il ne…**

Les hauts-parleurs se coupèrent. Puis ils furent allumés quelques minutes plus tards, laissant les frères dans un long silence angoissant.

 **-Je vous prie de boire chacun une des fioles présentes dans votre cellule.**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Chris.

- **Buvez !**

-Non.

 **-Rendez-vous compte que je détiens avec moi Peter.**

-Vous ne lui ferez rien. Si vous auriez voulu le blesser, vous n'auriez pas menacé Stiles.

 **-Certes. Mais je suis très patiente et vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps sans eau, ni nourriture.**

-Nous attendrons les renforts.

 **-Bien sûr, des renforts mené par John. Le plus faible d'entre vous aura déjà succombé. Faîtes comme vous voulez.**

Le haut-parleur se coupa.

-Putain, jura Stiles. Elle pense vraiment que l'on va boire son poison.

- **Ce n'est pas du poison. Forg m'a conseillé de vous dire tout simplement ce que c'est pour que les choses aillent plus vite. Vous avez dans ces fioles de l'écume de sirène, de l'eau ensorcelé par une élémentaire et de la sève du Nemeton.**

Chris se figea et les autres le regardèrent. Le Nemeton, encore ce mot.

-Comment avez-vous pu en avoir ?

 **-Oh, je vois que tu connais son existence Christopher. C'est très simple, Jenny en a récupéré pour moi.**

-Jenny White ? La sorcière de la guilde ?

 **-Elle-même. Elle travaille pour moi depuis très longtemps. Ne crois-pas que je suis du mauvais côté de la barrière, Christopher. La guilde l'est.**

-Que fait votre potion ? Demanda Stiles.

 **-Elle détecte, c'est tout.**

-Elle détecte quoi ?

- **Celui qui est lié au Nemeton.**

Silence.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Cria Chris. Comment voulez-vous que le Nemeton soit relié à qui que ce soit !?

 **-Buvez ! Et si aucun d'entre vous ne l'est, je vous libérerai.**

Les hauts-parleurs se coupèrent.

* * *

-Peter, tes frères me fatiguent. Je te laisse leur parler.

-Mais Amélia nous ne pouvons pas…

-Forg. Je suis celle qui commande ici. Donc mon fils parlera à ses frères et plus vite nous en aurons terminé.

Peter fut amené devant les ordinateurs et la vitre sans tain. Forg alluma le micro et les hauts-parleurs, puis quitta la pièce le laissant seul.

-Chris ne buvez pas le contenu de la fiole.

 **-Nous n'avons rien à craindre de ses effets. Sauf si Amélia nous a menti.**

-Chris, maman dit vrai.

 **-Maman ? Notre mère c'est Claudia Stilinski, Peter,** gronda Chris.

-S'il vous plaît. C'est un esprit-monde qui a informé maman que l'un des enfants de papa est lié au Nemeton.

 **-Ce n'est pas possible ! Le Nemeton ne peut être lié !**

 **-C'est quoi le Nemeton à la fin ?** Demanda Jackson.

 **-Vous n'avez pas à savoir.**

 **-Nous sommes enfermé à cause de son existence Chris** , intervint Stiles.

 **-Aaaah !** Hurla Chris en frappant une des parois du cube.

-Chris. Un esprit-monde a parlé à travers Jenny.

Chris se laissa glisser sur le sol tout en murmurant que ce n'était pas possible.

-Chris…

- **Le Nemeton est l'essence magique du monde surnaturel. Si un esprit-monde l'a dit à Amélia, alors c'est vrai.**

 **-As-tu bu cette potion Peter ?** Demanda Derek.

-Non, mam… Amélia ne veut pas que ce soit moi.

 **-Le contenu ne va pas nous blesser ?** Interrogea Stiles.

-Non, il va juste avoir un effet montrant que l'un de vous est lié au Nemeton.

- **Buvons-le alors.**

 **-Tu n'y penses pas Stiles.**

 **-On ne risque rien.**

-Une fois qu'Amelia le saura, elle sacrifiera celui qui est lié au Nemeton.

 **-Le Nemeton va bien le protéger** , fit Stiles.

- **Non, il est… silencieux depuis maintenant neuf ans.**

 **-Faisons-le,** fit Derek.

-Quoi ?

 **-Une fois que nous l'aurons fait, ils ne pourront plus vraiment nous menacer. Ils ne voudront que celui qui est lié meurt.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Nan !** Cria Chris. **Réfléchissons à un plan avant.**

Peter leur répéta l'histoire qu'Amélia lui avait raconté.

* * *

-Donc il y a de nombreuses chances que ce soit Jackon ou moi, étant donné que l'esprit-monde a dit "enfants de John" au lieu de "tes enfants". Mais Chris est lié à lui depuis un long moment tandis que Peter se fait manipuler par Amélia depuis qu'il est réveillé. C'est sûr que Derek ne l'est pas.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que tu parlais avec quelqu'un quand tu étais jeune, Stiles.

Stiles pâlit et se tourna vers Jackson.

-Je… Je dois refaire les calculs.

Chris lança un regard noir à Jackson qui baissa les yeux.

-Donc, on a à peu près 10% de chance que ce soit Peter car c'est le seul qui se fasse manipuler mais il ne faut pas oublié les instincts maternels d'une mère. De plus la phrase "un des enfants de John" a fait baisser la valeur. 20% pour Chris car il est celui qui sait le plus de chose sur lui et sa vie semble tourner autour de l'existence du Nemeton. 30% pour Jackson car sa nature unique de loup-kanima aurait pu lui être donné par le Nemeton. 40% pour moi si celui avec qui je parlais quand j'étais petit était le Nemeton, surtout que ça colle avec les neuf ans d'inactivité. Peter t'es toujours seul ?

 **-Ouais.**

-Tu peux couper le système de vidéo surveillance ?

 **-Non, j'ai les mains liés.**

-Et avec tes pieds ou ta tête ?

 **-Non plus.**

-Merde. Bon c'est pas grave. Derek va toutes les boires et ils devront en refaire.

-D'accord, faisons-ça.

- **Oh là** , fit la voix d'Amélia. **Ne pensez-pas qu'il n'y a qu'une seule salle de surveillance. Sachez que je peux électrifier le cube et je sais que les deux humains ne peuvent pas guérir.**

-Bluff, fit Stiles. Vous l'auriez fait plus tôt sinon.

Les quatre frères sentirent un picotement qui fit dresser tous leurs poils.

 **-C'était le niveau minimum. Buvez maintenant.**

-Pourquoi avoir attendu.

 **-J'avais besoin de vos théories. Maintenant buvez.**

Ils prirent chacun une fiole et la burent en même temps. Puis ils attendirent.

-Alors ? Demanda Stiles.

-Rien.

-Ce serait donc Peter.

 **-Non, ce n'est pas possible !** Cria Amélia.

Une énorme flux d'électricité fit son apparition. Stiles et Chris tombèrent sur le sol en criant tandis que Jackson et Derek ne sentirent presque rien, guérissant rapidement.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Derek.

-Je vais bien, souffla Chris malgré ses brûlures.

-Stiles, tu brilles.

Stiles était en boule sur le sol, l'électricité avait fait quelque chose en lui. Une porte s'était ouverte.

 _-Stiles, laisse-moi t'aider._

Jackson recula quand la lumière prit plus d'ampleur. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, cela ressemblait plus à un champ de force qui les englobait Derek, Chris et lui.

Soudain, un énorme tremblement doublait d'un bruit terrifiant. Le cube explosa, les murs explosèrent. Jackson ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient sains et saufs au milieu des débris. Stiles se tenait debout devant eux, toujours aussi brillant.

* * *

Chris ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé en sentant le cube exploser sous lui. Il n'avait rien et ses frères étaient sains et saufs. Stiles se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux étaient brillaient d'un blanc pure. Un halo de lumière l'entourait et Chris s'approcha de lui.

-Stiles…

Le contact fut étrange et violent. À la seconde où il entra en contact avec la peau de Stiles, le produit qui coulait encore dans ses veines fut évacué et le chasseur put sentir ses forces lui revenir, la fatigue quitta son corps et les blessures dû à l'électricité disparurent. Il sentit également une douce chaleur et le tremblement de la puissance de son frère. Il entendit également dans sa tête : Il faut partir.

Ce contact dura une seconde. Stiles alla toucher Derek qui hurla pour devenir un énorme loup noir. Il en fit de même avec Jackson qui se recouvrit d'écailles. Son apparence était effrayante mais elle rassurait également Chris sur la sécurité de son frère.

-Suivez-moi, dit Stiles.

Chris regarda avec horreur que la baie vitrée était désormais au sol et que la pièce où se trouvait Peter était enseveli. Quand il voulut se précipiter, Stiles l'arrêta. Il leva les bras tout en incantant, des tatouages bleus-lumières firent leurs apparition sur ses bras et des pierres s'envolèrent. Stiles fit un signe de tête et Jackson se précipita vers l'endroit dégagé pour finalement en ressortir avec Peter qui était salement amoché.

Stiles le toucha mais au lieu de le voir retrouver ses forces et devenir un loup, Peter fut entouré d'un halo de lumière plus faible que celui qui entourait son plus jeune frère.

-Sortez, je m'occupe du reste.

-Stiles, non. Viens avec nous.

-Je dois éliminer Amélia sinon vous serez encore en danger.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Stiles. Je t'en prie.

Alors qu'il parlait Derek était assis à côté de lui, les oreilles baissées montrant qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles tue quelqu'un. Jackson, lui, faisait des petits bruits tristes.

 _-Il le faut !_

La voix était la même que celle qui lui avait parlé dans sa tête.

-Je viens avec toi, ne broncha pas Chris.

Stiles se figea et ses yeux perdirent pendant une seconde la lumière qui les éclairait.

-Très bien. Derek et Jackson vous sortez avec Peter. Des secours approchent.

Chris suivit Stiles qui était parti assez rapidement, il eut du mal à marcher sur les débris. Ils atterrirent dans une partie du bâtiment qui n'était pas détruite. Deux loups portaient une femme avec eux.

-Merde, jura l'un deux. Tu vas la mettre en sécurité, je vais les ralentir.

Mais quand le loup se tourna vers eux, son visage se décomposa et il fuit en laissant son camarade seul avec son fardeau. L'autre loup eut la même réaction quand il découvrit Stiles.

Ce dernier se rapprocha d'Amélia.

-Non, gémissait-elle.

Stiles posa sa main sur sa tête, elle ferma les yeux. Chris avait peur qu'il la tue mais quand la main se retira du front d'Amélia, cette dernière sourit.

-Merci, merci, dit-elle en pleurant avant de tomber sur le sol.

Chris se précipita et vérifia son pouls. Il n'y en n'avait plus.

 _-Elle était manipulé par un esprit-monde déchu, le nogitsune, mon enfant. Je l'ai libéré._

Chris comprit qu'il parlait au Nemeton et non à son frère.

Puis soudain, Stiles perdit toute lumière et s'effondra. Chris le rattrapa in extremis. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs bruits de pas.

-S'il vous plaît ! Ici ! Les alerta Chris.

Stiles avait parlé de renfort et il ne faisait aucun doute que son père et la meute soient partis à leur recherche, surtout après les hurlements de Jackson et de Peter dans la forêt.

-Chris ? Entendit-il.

Puis il la vit. Julia tourna au bout du couloir et se retrouva face à lui. Elle se mit à courir vers lui tout en pleurant. Elle lui attrapa le visage en faisant attention au fardeau que tenait Chris. Ce dernier posa son front contre le front de son amour.

-Je vais bien, je vais bien.

-Chris… Il faut vite sortir d'ici, se reprit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la marche tout en parlant dans le talkie-walkie qu'elle avait à la hanche.

-C'est bon, j'ai les deux Stilinski restant. Évacuez.

Chris la suivit rapidement et après cinq minutes de marche, il aperçut la sortie. Dès qu'il franchit la porte son père se jeta sur lui pour l'aider à porter Stiles et pour s'éloigner rapidement du bâtiment.

-Tu montes dans l'ambulance avec ton frère, je gère ici. Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible, ok ?

-Je peux rester.

-Non, va avec tes frères.

Julia monta avec lui dans l'ambulance et ils firent la route en silence. Les deux urgentistes mirent Stiles sous masque tout en rassurant Chris qu'il n'était pas en danger. L'arrivée à l'hôpital fut plus bruyante qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Beaucoup de cris, d'exclamation de peur. Dès que la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit quelque chose entra rapidement pour sauter sur le lit de Stiles. Chris s'était levé pour protéger son frère pour se rendre compte que c'était Jackson, toujours sous sa forme de kanima.

-Tout va bien ! Cria-t-il à l'ensemble du personnel hospitalier présent ainsi qu'à la sécurité qui n'était autre que d'ancien chasseur. Cette créature est mon petit-frère. Il n'a pas choisit sa transformation mais il n'est pas dangereux.

Puis le grand frère se tourna vers le kanima.

-Jackson, il faut que tu laisses les médecins s'occuper de Stiles, d'accord ?

Mais son frère s'accrocha un peu plus à l'évanoui. Chris dit alors aux urgentistes d'emmener le lit et qu'il fallait faire confiance à l'instinct du kanima, si quelque chose de grave allait arriver à Stiles, Jackson les obligerait à le soigner.

On les conduisit tous les trois dans une aile de l'hôpital et Chris croisa Derek encore sous sa forme de loup. Il caressa la tête de son frère et lui demanda où se trouvait Peter. Il laissa alors Stiles et Jackson pour suivre le loup.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Chris au médecin qui venait de sortir.

-Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à expliquer. Si il n'avait pas cette lumière autour de lui, il serait sans doute mort sur le trajet car toutes ses fonctions respiratoires ne fonctionnent plus car ses cotes écrasent ses poumons. La circulation du sang jusqu'au cerveau est aléatoire. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire car l'halo repousse toute aide. Nous avons contacté son druide qui arrive sur le champ.

Chris s'assit brusquement sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

-Merde, siffla-t-il.

Une tête lupine se posa sur les genoux de Chris tout en gémissant.

-Tout va bien se passer, fit Julia qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, une main prenant une des siennes, et l'autre posée sur la tête de Derek.

-Peter en a vu des choses, il va survivre à celle-là aussi.

-Oui, dit juste Chris d'une petite voix. Combien de temps ?

-La meute a entendu le hurlement de Jackson à 04h27 puis celui de Peter quelques secondes plus tard. L'explosion du bâtiment a eu lieu à 13h07. Cela fait à peu près neuf heures que l'on vous cherche. On vous a cherché en unité. John et moi sommes partis voir dans la ville ouest, Talia et la meute dans Beacon Hills, Deucalion et Deaton ainsi qu'une escouade de chasseur dans la ville sud.

Ils attendirent ensuite en silence pendant deux heures avant que Deaton et Deucalion arrivent précipitamment dans le couloir. Deaton fut emmené par le médecin tandis que le compagnon de Peter resta avec à attendre.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

-Son état est critique mais stable, annonça Julia.

-Merde !

Deucalion se mit à trembler montrant qu'il se retenait d'exploser les murs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre Peter.

-Comment vont les autres ? Détourna le loup.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Derek est coincé sous sa forme de loup, Chris est patraque. Quant aux jumeaux, Stiles a perdu connaissance mais il n'est pas en danger et Jackson veille sur lui coincé en kanima.

-Et John ?

-Il gère la merde et il arrive.

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage recouvert d'écailles.

-Jacks ?

La créature hocha la tête. Rassuré, Stiles ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

00 00

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voyait. En fait, il ne voyait rien à part du blanc à l'infini, et il n'entendait rien du tout. Il ne pouvait ni sentir, ni parler, ni respirer. Peter paniqua et retomba net dans les vapes.

00 00

Il s'éveilla à nouveau, Jackson était toujours là, sous sa forme de kanima à veiller. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus dans une chambre d'hôpital mais dans sa chambre. Il s'assit avec difficulté, Jackson l'aida.

-Pourquoi reste-tu sous cette forme ?

Jackson lui envoya un regard blasé. Stiles posa alors sa main droite sur celle de son frère.

-Redeviens humain.

Les écailles disparurent, les beaux yeux de Jackson refirent leur apparition. Stiles retomba dans les bras de morphées.

00 00

Quand il reprit conscience, il n'y avait plus ce brouillard blanc mais la douleur arriva instantanément. Il se mit à hurler. Mais des tuyaux l'aidaient à respirer, sa cage thoracique était tenu des deux côtés par quelque chose. Sauf que cela ne l'empêcha pas d'hurler, d'hurler et d'hurler. Il avait trop mal. Il fallait arrêter ça.

-Peter, dit une voix pleine de douleur et de tristesse.

Il arrêta d'hurler. Il était là. Il se rendormit.

00 00

La famille Stilinski était dans son salon.

John avait pris tous les congés qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis des années. Il lui restait encore trois mois à passer avec tous ses enfants sans avoir peur d'être dérangé à tout moment.

Chris avait fait de nombreux allers-retours entre l'hôpital, la meute, le lieu de travail de Deaton, la guilde des chasseurs et la maison. Il aidait le druide et la guilde à comprendre la situation tout en prenant soin de sa famille. Ces deux mois avaient été épuisant physiquement et moralement.

Peter avait mis deux mois avant sa guérison presque complète. Mais il était là, en forme. Il devait maintenant guérir son cerveau après tout le traumatisme dû au retour de sa mère, sa manipulation et sa mort. Son cerveau avait subi de très légers dommages suite à l'arrêt du flux sanguin, mais d'après les médecins ça aurait pu être pire si il n'y avait pas eu l'halo blanc.

Derek était très content. Sa famille était enfin réunie dans la maison familiale. Aucun n'était mort et aucun n'était blessé à jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que plus rien de la sorte n'arrive.

Jackson n'a plus quitté son jumeau d'une semelle et cela ne dérangeait pas non plus Stiles qui ne se sent plus en sécurité, même dans sa propre tête.

Deaton, lui, il était face à la famille. Il avait enfin les réponses après une étroite collaboration avec les chasseurs, Chris et d'autres druides.

-Bien par où voulez-vous que je commence ? Demanda l'émissaire.

-Le Nemeton et Stiles, répondit Chris.

-Pour commencer, il faut savoir que le Nemeton est la source du monde surnaturel. Il a créé les esprits-mondes. Il y en a quatre. L'esprit-ciel, l'esprit-terre, l'esprit-océan et l'esprit-vide. Ce dernier s'est rebellé pour une raison inconnu de tous et il coupa le Nemeton. Il est désormais un épicentre de la magie. Sa présence permet d'harmoniser les pouvoirs des émissaires et celui des druides, d'harmoniser la nature, d'empêcher toutes maladies de sévir dans son champ d'existence. Mais en échange il attire de puissante créature à lui. Quelles soient négatives ou positives. Mais il ne s'attache qu'à la plus puissante créature positive.

-Oh mon Dieu, haleta John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Demanda Stiles.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la naissance des jumeaux ? Demanda John.

-Stiles était resté à l'hôpital, répondit Chris.

-On était chez votre tante ce jour-là. Plus on s'éloignait de la forêt plus votre mère avait mal. Elle m'a dit que les bébés avaient gigoté violemment à l'intérieur de son ventre. Les médecins ont dit que la position de Stiles était étrange lors de l'échographie. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir le cordon ombilicale enroulé de cette manière autour de son corps. Claudia m'avait dit qu'elle avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre quand on allait dans la salle d'échographie. Une salle isolée et beaucoup plus loin du Nemeton que la chambre dans laquelle votre mère accouchait. Le Nemeton attire à lui les créatures surnaturelles puissantes. Et si il avait empêché Stiles de naître à l'hôpital ? Et si il voulait que Stiles naisse près de lui ? Ça expliquerait tout ça !

-Effectivement, confirma Deaton. Le Nemeton s'est attaché à Stiles.

-Mais, je n'ai rien de particulier.

-Laissez-le continuer son explication, râla Peter.

-Merci. La guilde surveille l'activité du Nemeton depuis sa création. Mais depuis neuf ans, il avait stoppé toute activité. Comme si il était en veille. Les chasseurs percevaient toujours des traces leur permettant de savoir que le Nemeton vivait toujours. Puis dès que Stiles a fait exploser le bâtiment dans lequel vous étiez, la guilde a détecté un trop grand afflux d'activité. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, le Nemeton s'est éteint. Depuis, le silence complet.

-Nous savons que sa veille est dû au rejet de Stiles quand il avait huit ans. Son arrêt complet est apparu au moment où Stiles a perdu connaissance il y a deux mois. Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'émette rien du tout.

-Chris a raison. Ce mystère n'est toujours pas résolu. Mais revenons à Stiles. Tu es une concentration de magie positive. D'après les tests que tu as passé, tu es l'émissaire le plus puissant depuis les premiers druides. Tes pouvoirs ne sont que bénéfiques.

-Mais j'ai voulu tuer Amélia.

Au nom, Peter se tendit. Chris posa une main sur son épaule pour lui apporter son soutien sans être trop intrusif.

-Non, Stiles. Tu l'as exorcisé, rien de plus. Sache que l'esprit-vide sème le chaos. Et il t'a fait croire que tu devais tuer Amélia. Nous avons réussis à remonter les événements depuis le début. Jenny White a été possédé par l'esprit-vide qui s'est transféré en Amélia quand Jenny lui lisait son avenir. L'esprit-vide a manipulé Amélia pour qu'il ait la main-mise sur toi.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'étais même pas né.

-Les esprits-mondes voient au-delà du temps, Stiles. Le Nemeton veut depuis longtemps éliminer son fils, ou du moins le mettre hors d'état de nuir. L'esprit-vide avait peur de toi.

-Le nogitsune, murmura soudainement Stiles.

-Qu'as-tu dis là ?

-Le Nemeton a appelé l'esprit-vide le nogitsune.

Deaton dévisagea Stiles avant de tomber sur le sol en état de choc. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

-Tu es en train de me dire que l'esprit-vide est le nogitsune ?

-Oui.

-Et tu te sens encore en insécurité ?

-O-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta John.

-Le Nemeton a enfermé le Nogitsune en Stiles. Il faut l'extraire.

 _-NON_ ! Hurla le Nemeton.

Un énorme vent avait balayé la pièce les enfonçant tous dans leur siège.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Cria Stiles à son tour.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce pouvaient sentir une grande tristesse dans l'air.

 _-Stiles ne me rejette pas à nouveau. Je suis là pour ton bien et celui du monde. Mon fils ne te fera pas de mal. Ta grande magie positive est une protection. Mon fils ne peut qu'essayer de te faire peur mais je suis sûr qu'il apprendra de toi et qu'un jour il t'aidera._

Stiles sentit la créature s'aplatir en lui. Puis le Nemeton disparut.

* * *

Cela faisait un an que l'histoire du Nemeton, du nogitsune et d'Amélia était passé. La guilde des chasseurs avait tout mis en oeuvre pour arrêter Jenny White qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Quelques secrets ont dû être divulgué au grand public comme l'existence du Nemeton. Mais la version officielle était bien évidemment édulcorée.

« _L'explosion ayant lieu dans la ville H est dû au groupe extrémiste "Le Vide" dirigé par Amélia Hale. Après une enquête approfondie par la guilde des chasseurs, Amélia Hale était possédée par le Nogitsune, démon japonais ancestral. La véritable chefe de ce groupe est en réalité Jenny White, deuxième druide de la guilde des chasseurs. Elle est actuellement en fuite._  
 _Le but de cette organisation est de mettre la main sur les pouvoirs du Nemeton se trouvant en Californie dans la ville de Beacon Hills. Le Nemeton est un arbre géant, aujourd'hui il ne reste que la souche et les racines, qui permet d'apporter prospérité, santé et protection magique. La contrepartie est l'attraction que le Nemeton exerce sur les créatures maléfiques._

 _Heureusement, la guilde des chasseurs prend en charge l'éducation de jeunes druides pouvant protéger la ville de Beacon Hills et le pouvoir du Nemeton._ »

Chris était celui qui avait été en charge du secret depuis ses dix-huit ans. La guilde avait décelé en lui des grandes capacités et sa loyauté était somme toute admirable.

Cela faisait un an que l'histoire du Nemeton, du nogitsune et d'Amélia était passé. Et cette histoire était assez loin pour que la sécurité de Chris Stilinskit ne soit pas mise en péril.

C'était un grand jour. Un très grand jour. Attendu par Chris, sa famille et même la ville de Beacon Hills. La Cérémonie d'Intronisation de Chris Stilinski allait avoir lieu, après neuf ans de retard.

-Pas trop stressé ? Demanda George, le grand-père de Chris.

-Non, ça va. C'est juste pour officialiser les choses.

-Tu as raison mon gars, rit le vieil homme.

George ne faisait plus partie de la guilde des chasseurs depuis bien longtemps. Il avait entraîné son petit-fils pour qu'il devienne un grand chasseur. Il était celui qui avait proposé Chris pour la mission "Nemeton", faisant partie du Conseil.

La double porte en chêne qui se trouvait devant Chris et George s'ouvrit. L'homme de 27 ans put apercevoir les membres du Conseil assis à une très longue table. Il y avait sa famille à droite et des chasseurs-témoins à gauche.

George mit sa main dans le bas du dos de Chris et appuya légèrement pour faire avancer son petit-fils. Ils traversèrent le couloir et Chris s'arrêta devant la table du Conseil. George alla rejoindre son siège.

-Chris Stilinski, fils de John Stilinski et d'Amélia Hale, né le 8 Août 1985, appartenant à la Meute Hale dont l'Alpha est Talia Hale, acceptez-vous d'entrer dans la guilde des chasseurs ?

-Je l'accepte.

-Acceptez-vous de servir le monde du danger, peu importe sa nature ?

-Je l'accepte.

-Acceptez-vous d'être sacrifié pour l'avenir du monde ?

-Je l'accepte.

-Acceptez-vous toutes les règles et lois qui régissent la guilde des chasseurs ?

-Je l'accepte.

-Que les vingt-trois témoins s'avancent pour signer le contrat de Chris Stilinski.

Les vingt-trois chasseurs s'avancèrent et s'alignèrent en face de la table, de part et d'autre de Chris.

-Vous êtes témoins de la parole de Chris Stilinski. Si ce dernier brise une des règles ou une des lois de la guilde, vous devenez les chasseurs ayant pour rôle de mettre d'état de nuire Chris Stilinski. Acceptez-vous ce rôle.

-Nous l'acceptons ! Dirent-ils tout en choeur.

Les hommes et les femmes s'avancèrent un par un pour apposer leurs empreintes. Une fois fait, ils retournèrent à leurs places initiales.

-Que l'Alpha Talia Hale s'avance.

Sa tante se positionna à sa droite.

-Que l'instructeur George Mieczyslaw s'avance.

Le vieil homme se mit à sa gauche.

-Acceptez-vous de ne pas aider Chris Stilinski et d'adopter une position neutre si il enfreint les règles ou les lois de la guilde ?

-Nous l'acceptons.

Puis ils allèrent apposer leurs empreintes sur la même feuille et retournèrent à leurs places. Chris s'avança à son tour, pris la dague et ouvrit la paume de sa main gauche. Il fit couler le sang sur la feuille qui s'illumina.

-Le Pacte est scellé.

Chris était désormais un membre officiel de la guilde des chasseurs.

* * *

-Elèves de Beacon Hills High School, j'espère que ce bal de promo se passe bien ! S'exclama Cora, l'organisatrice de la soirée.

L'amas d'élèves dans le gymnase de l'école crièrent leur joie.

-Pour continuer cette belle soirée, applaudissons à nouveau les derniers années pour leurs diplômes.

Tous les élèves applaudirent.

-Nous allons dorénavant présenter les couples qui se présentent pour être roi et reine de la promo. Tout d'abord le couple Allison Argent et Scott McCall. Ils sont ensemble depuis la seconde et on peut dire qu'ils sont vraiment mignons.

Stiles frappa l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui cachait une Allison rougissante dans son cou.

-Ensuite, Jackson Stilinski et Malia Hale, des cousins qui sont prêts à tout pour être élus. Ils sont explosifs ensemble mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont canons !

Malia et Jackson firent leur sourire le plus beau tout en saluant la foule.

-Nous avons le couple tant attendu… Lydia Martin et Stiles Stilinski. La Banshee de Beacon Hills et également la reine des abeilles avec le plus jeune druide qui fait partie de la famille la plus célèbre de la ville. Les deux ensemble vont vous faire voir des étincelles.

Stiles fit un bise-main à sa chère et tendre. Ils s'étaient mis en couple i peu près un an. Cora continuait d'évoquer les différents couples qui se présentaient à la compétition.

La soirée continua comme elle avait commencé. Le couple gagnant était Jackson et Malia qui s'étaient vantés auprès de Lydia qui avait toujours rêvé de cette place. Mais la rousse l'avait très bien pris. Tant qu'elle était avec Stiles, tout allait bien.

Le jeune druide raccompagna plus tard la Banshee chez elle puis rentra en compagnie de Jackson. Ils discutèrent des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu cette année et des précédentes dans ce lycée, entouré de leurs amis. C'était une page qui se tournait mais ils étaient content de pouvoir enfin rentrer dans le monde des adultes.

* * *

-Julia, est-ce que tu es prête ? Demanda Marine, sa meilleure amie.

L'émissaire souffla un grand coup. Elle était dans une belle robe blanche qui avait coûté des milliers de dollars. Un voile était posé devant son visage.

-Oui, ça va aller. Je crois que je stresse plus pour mon intronisation en tant qu'émissaire dans la meute Hale que pour mon propre mariage, rit-elle nerveusement.

-Tout va bien se passer. Toute la meute t'adore

La brune fit une pause pour regarder à travers la serrure.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour la marier de faire son entrée.

Julia n'ayant plus de famille, c'est Marine qui va l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, en tant que sa témoin. Elles arrivèrent devant la double porte de l'église. La futur femme de Chris souffla un bon coup et leva le menton. Marine ouvrit la porte et la musique commença. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles.

À sa gauche, il y avait ses amis et les amis de Chris et à sa droite il y avait la meute et la famille de son mari. Ils avaient vu avec Deaton pour changer les traditions étant donné que les deux mariés avaient beaucoup d'amis en commun et qu'ils partageaient la même meute.

Christopher lui souriait et Julia se sentit rougir. Elle vit le témoin de Chris lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille et ce dernier sourit doucement et avec amour. Deucalion fit ensuite un clin d'oeil à la mariée.

Devant l'autel, Marine la lâcha. Deaton commença la cérémonie de mariage.

-Christopher David Stilinski voulez-vous prendre Julia Haley Baccari pour épouse ?

-Je le veux.

-Julia Haley Baccari, voulez-vous prendre Christopher David Stilinski pour époux ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Les témoins apportèrent les bagues et les mariés se les échangèrent. Puis vint le moment où ils s'embrassèrent et toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent.

* * *

-Et si tu le mélanges avec de la poudre de sorbier, tu obtiens ? Demanda Deaton en observant son jeune apprenti.

-Une barrière contre les créatures surnaturelles qui ont des intentions mauvaises. Les autres peuvent la traverser.

-Très bien.

Depuis l'histoire du Nemeton, Deaton était en charge de la formation de Stiles. Il avait déjà le niveau pour être un grand émissaire mais il fallait parfaire ses connaissances. Le vétérinaire avait beaucoup plus de temps pour tout maintenant que Julia avait pris sa place en tant qu'émissaire. Il avait été conclu qu'une fois Stiles apte à tenir ce rôle, la femme de Christopher serait le second druide.

C'était rare de voir des meutes avec deux émissaires car cela engendrait souvent des dissension, mais les meutes importantes étaient souvent dans l'obligation de le faire, puisqu'il y avait souvent des délégations et valait mieux envoyer un émissaire. Et garder un émissaire sur le territoire était tout aussi recommandé.

Stiles n'était qu'au début de sa formation et Deaton voyait le jeune homme s'épanouir. Son lien avec le Nemeton s'était reforgé et il avait désormais plus confiance en lui. Le garçon qu'il était avant la séparation était revenu. C'était comme si Stiles s'était enlevé une partie de sa personnalité. Le plus jeune de la fratrie des Stilinski ne cachait presque plus rien à son jumeau ce qui avait ravi Jackson.  
En tant qu'émissaire de la Meute Hale, Deaton écoutait souvent les inquiétudes des uns et des autres, et depuis l'affaire kanima Jackson venait très souvent se confier. Maintenant il devait le faire à Julia ce qui n'emballait pas le loup-garou qui continuait à venir le voir.

Et bien sûr, Julia lui a fait part de ses inquiétudes. Elle avait peur que la Meute ne lui fasse pas confiance ou qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Deaton lui avait dit que c'était le temps que la transition se fasse. C'est compliqué de passer de l'homme qu'ils connaissent depuis des années à Julia. Il lui avait dit aussi que Jackson l'aimait bien mais que ça le gênait de confier à la femme de son frère des secrets. Deaton savait que le kanima allait se faire à l'idée car après il aura le choix entre Julia et son frère jumeau.

-Vous pensez que je vais devenir émissaire quand ? L'interrompit Stiles.

-Tu es déjà druide, ce qui est exceptionnel à ton âge. Je pense que si tout se passe bien tu deviendras émissaire quand tu auras 24 ans.

-Dans six ans, quoi. En fait, je ne suis pas si pressé que ça. J'aimerai profiter avant ça. Vous savez, aller à l'université, passer du temps avec ma famille. Renouer avec le Nemeton et sympathiser avec le Nogitsune.

-Deviens émissaire à 28 ans, alors. L'âge à laquelle tout émissaire fait son intronisation dans une meute.

-Oui, je vais plutôt faire ça.

* * *

Peter se réveilla ce matin-là avec comme idée en tête qu'aujourd'hui c'était son vingt-septième anniversaire. Il grogna mécontent.

Deucalion dormait encore, et Peter sortit du lit avec douceur et discrétion. Il prit des fringues et laissa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il s'habilla dans la cuisine, prit de quoi grignoter sur la route puis quitta la maison dans laquelle il avait aménagé avec Deucalion il y a quelques années. Il entra dans la forêt puis s'immergea dans l'eau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive, il devait effacer sa trace. Il nagea la tête sous l'eau pendant trois minutes avant de remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air et replonger.

Il parcourut ainsi la forêt de Beacon Hills pour atterrir loin de la ville. Il sortit finalement, marchant pour sortir du bois. Il finit devant une grande plaine où il y avait une cabane au loin. Il marcha une demi-heure pour l'atteindre.

C'était son havre de paix. Il y allait souvent depuis que Jackson et Stiles eurent des amis. Avant il passait son temps à jouer avec les jumeaux car il ne pouvait plus passer autant de temps avec Chris et Derek, chacun d'eux occupés. Puis les plus jeunes de la fratrie avait suivit le modèle. Ils avaient du temps à partager entre amis et famille.

Mais lui, il avait du temps mais uniquement pour la famille. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il était un solitaire qui ne voulait qu'être entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Avec Meredith, il avait compris pourquoi les amis étaient tellement présents dans la vie des gens qui l'entouraient. Sa rencontre lui avait fait voir les choses différemment. Puis il y eut Deucalion et d'autres pans de la vie s'étaient ouverts à lui.

Le voilà de retour dans son abri qu'il avait délaissé depuis sa première année de fac. La cabane n'avait pas changé, peut-être des plantes en plus mais elle était comme dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne voulait pas souhaiter son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière à part cette sensation qu'il avait eu ce matin, en se réveillant. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver et il avait deviné que sa famille préparait un "anniversaire surprise". C'était dur pour lui d'être surpris, étant très observateur, il voit les signes avant-coureur. Là, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à son réveil. Quelque chose clochait et il ne voulait pas faire parti de ce plan. Il allait donc attendre toute la journée que ça passe.

Les heures passèrent tranquillement. Peter lisait un livre qui était resté dans la cabane. Il ne l'avait jamais terminé. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Peter décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il fit le chemin inverse sans passer par la rivière.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était de retour dans la forêt quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Deucalion. Le loup lui sauta dessus quelques secondes après.

-T'étais où bon sang ? Demanda-t-il mi-angoissé mi-coléreux.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Enfin, Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Depuis un certain temps, tu es étrange et…

-Rien, je voulais éviter la surprise que vous m'avez préparé.

-On ne t'a pas préparé de surprise.

Peter le regarda étrangement.

-Mais pourtant ce matin je me suis réveillé avec la sensation que quelque chose allait se passer. Et bien sûr, on était le 22 juin. Puis en réfléchissant, je me souviens que Jackson faisait…

-Il a disparu, fit Deucalion en resserrant sa prise sur Peter.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez tous les deux disparu aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça "disparu" ? Stiles est capable de localiser son jumeau et…

-Il n'y arrive pas, Peter. Jackson bloque tout.

-Le Nemeton ne peut pas aider.

-D'après Stiles, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. C'est lui qui a donné à Jackson sa nature de kanima. On suppose que Jackson bloque Stiles grâce à l'essence du Nemeton qui coule en lui.

-Mais, mais…

-Allons rejoindre la meute, Peter.

* * *

Jackson avait quitté Beacon Hills le 22 juin. Il avait fait en sorte de laisser des "indices" à Peter sur une soit-disante surprise qu'ils préparaient pour son anniversaire. Bien évidemment, il n'était rien de tel. Mais le loup-garou savait que son frère détestait les surprises et qu'il partirait surement se cacher quelque part.

Peter était son plus grand ennemi. Son frère pouvait facilement le retrouver rapidement. Il devait l'éloigner au moins une journée. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire.

Stiles était facile à bloquer. Il avait pris sa forme de kanima et il avait quitté Beacon Hills.

Il avait senti durant toute la journée les tentatives de Stiles de le localiser. Mais dès que ça effleurait, il absorbait la magie du Nemeton dans sa propre essence Nemetonienne, comme Stiles aimait bien l'appelait.

Il voulait partir car il ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Chris était un grand chasseur, certes sa gloire avait dû être enterré pour éviter de le mettre en danger mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de puissant et d'important. Il était marié à l'émissaire de la meute qui était géniale.

Peter avait toujours été génial. Observateur, c'était le loup le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Certes Talia était une alpha mais elle n'utilisait pas tout son potentiel, comme Deucalion qui était qualifié d'un bêta proche de l'alpha. Peter sortait avec ce mec depuis des années.

Derek était très sympa, compréhensif, intelligent. Paige était un amour et ils étaient tous les deux adorables. Son frère était un pompier héroïque qui avait déjà sauvé plusieurs vie.

Quant à Stiles, il était choisi par le Nemeton, le créateur du surnaturel. Son frère était courageux, puissant et possédait des pouvoirs exceptionnels. Il filait le parfait amour avec Lydia qu'il n'avait jamais laché.

Lui, il était certes un kanima mais il avait été créé par son frère et le Nemeton. La seule raison était la protection de son frère. Il n'était qu'un objet. Et il était également jaloux. Les gens l'approchaient pour ce qu'il avait, et non ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. La fille la plus proche de lui était sa cousine Malia.

Après une journée de fuite, Jackson se rendit compte que ses raisons de partir étaient ridicules. Il se détestait encore plus. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin alors que les autres étaient bien loin devant lui.

-Jackson ? Appela doucement quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête pour voir Ethan très inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le kanima en essuyant ses larmes dévalant sur ses écailles.

-Je fais mes études ici. Puis ton frère m'a appelé me demandant de fouiller. Viens, je vais te ramener chez moi.

-Non, je reste là.

-Promis, je dirai à personne que je t'ai trouvé.

-Même à Aiden ?

-Non, il va le savoir, on habite au même endroit. Mais il ne dira rien non plus.

Là, Jackson se mit à jalouser le lien qui unissait les jumeaux Steiner alors que celui avec son frère était quelque peu éfiloché. Tout le monde lui répétait que ça devait être à cause du rejet du Nemeton mais Jackson ne pensait pas que ça soit ça.

Il suivit Ethan qui le couvrit. Presque personne n'était au courant du fait que les kaniams existaient ailleurs que dans les bouquins.

-Jackson vaut mieux que tu prennes ta forme humaine.

-Non, sinon Stiles saura où je suis.

-D'accord. Viens, suis-moi.

Ethan lui prit la main et le tira dans des petites ruelles pour finalement arriver devant le bâtiment étudiant. Le loup sortit sa clef magnétique et la plaça devant le rond noir à côté de l'entrée. La porte se déverouilla et Ethan la poussa. Il grimpa les escaliers pour arriver au quatrième. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure de l'appartement 403. Ils entrèrent et Ethan conduisit Jackson jusqu'au canapé.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Après la réponse positive du lézard, Ethan se mit au fourneau. Pendant ce temps-là, Jackson finit par lui raconter les raisons de son départ.

-Finalement, je pense que je ne suis pas parti à cause de ce que sont mes frères. C'était l'excuse que je me suis trouvé. Mais les gens ne m'aiment pas et j'en ai assez de devoir vivre dans une ville qui m'apprécient pour ce que j'ai et non ce que je suis.

-Aiden et moi t'avons toujours apprécié pour que tu es Jackson. Ta famille aussi.

-Je sais mais c'est étouffant.

-Reste ici quelques temps alors. Mais laisse-moi rassurer la meute.

-Non, tu as promis.

-Jacks, je leur dit que je t'ai trouvé mais que tu ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Ils vont être compréhensifs et extrêmement soulagés. Imagine, Stiles disparaît sans laisser de trace et tu ne peux même pas savoir où il est, si il est en sécurité.

-Ok, appelle-les.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Jackson dormait chez les jumeaux. Ils avaient passé de bonnes soirées ensemble, et les Steiner allaient en cours la journée. Ethan passait son temps à le rassurer. Son ami était patient, à l'écoute, compréhensif et adorable… Adorable ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jacks, tu rougis, le charria Aiden.

-Euh, c'est rien, je pensais à des trucs.

-J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, le titilla-t-il.

-T'as pas un rencard avec ma cousine ? Changea de sujet Jackson.

-Si, ça va j'y vais. Je serais un gentleman avec ta chère Malia.

-T'as intérêt sinon je te mets la raclée de ta vie.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Le roux parti mais Ethan sorti de la salle de bain au même moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait rougir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi.

Jackson croisa le regard d'Ethan et rougit à nouveau. Le jeune Steiner s'approcha doucement et prit le visage du kanima en coupe. Il l'embrassa le plus chastement possible avant de se reculer en douceur. Jackson écarquilla les yeux. Puis il fonça sur les lèvres de son ami. Ils se bécotèrent un long moment avant de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Le lendemain, Aiden avait mis son poing dans la belle gueule de Jackson.

-Mec, j'ai le dos tourné et tu sautes mon frère ? Avait-il demandé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me frappes si t'es content.

-C'est parce que tu as mis des années pour tomber sous le charme d'Ethan. Il se languissait tellement de toi.

-Aiden !

-Rhooo, ça va, je ne vais pas lui raconter tous les fantasmes que tu avais sur lui et…

C'était au tour d'Aiden de se faire frapper.

-Et sinon, ta soirée avec Malia.

-Une très belle soirée.

* * *

Chris se réveilla tranquillement dans son lit, sentant le corps de sa femme dans ses bras. Il ouvrit des yeux pour voir le visage endormi de Julia. Il descendit sa main pour caresser le ventre très arrondi de sa chère et tendre. Son fils ou sa fille allait bientôt naître et c'était l'un des plus beau cadeau que Julia pouvait lui offrir.  
Les caresses avaient réveillé doucement l'émissaire de la meute Hale. Chris l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, lui souffla-t-il quand il se recula légèrement.

Julia lui agrippa l'arrière de la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Bon, futur maman, que veux-tu pour ton petit déj' ?

-Pas de chocolat, gémit-elle rien qu'à l'idée de sentir l'odeur.

-Mince moi qui ait fait le plein pour ce jour romantique, plaisanta le chasseur.

-Chris, ria-t-elle.

Il l'aida à se redresser et ils descendirent dans leur cuisine. Chris se mit au fourneau et prépara un bon repas américain pour sa belle.

…

Peter reposa ses couverts une fois son assiette vide.

-Bon qu'as-tu prévu d'autres ? Demanda le loup à son amant.

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Pas à moi Deucalion. Tu me prépares toujours des surprises différentes pour la Saint-Valentin, ne vient pas me dire que cette année il n'y a rien.

-Bah si, la surprise c'est qu'il n'y a pas de surprise.

Peter leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de rire à gorge déployée. Deucalion sourit faiblement ne sachant pas comment prendre le rire du plus jeune.

-Tu me surprendras toujours.

Sur ces mots, il empoigna la nuque du loup pour l'embrasser farouchement.

-Je pense que c'est la journée idéale pour la passer au lit.

Deucalion en total accord, souleva le garou pour l'emmener dans la chambre à coucher.

…

Derek et Paige se promenait dans les rues de Beacon Hills où tout rappelait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Derek portait un panier en osier et Paige avait un sac à dos. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent près d'un lac. Derek déploya la nappe qui était au-dessus du panier. Une fois fait, il sortit la nourriture pour la disposer sur la grande surface de tissus. Paige et lui commencèrent à manger doucement, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ils firent manger l'autre, s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent tout au long du repas qui fut terminé une heure et demi plus tard.

Puis Paige enleva ses habits pour dévoiler un maillot de bain rouge. Malgré ce mois de février, il faisait bon. Derek en fit de même et alla la rejoindre dans l'eau claire et fraîche.

Le loup attrapa l'humaine et la serra tendrement contre lui.

-Je t'aime Paige.

-Je t'aime Derek.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement. Quand ils se détachèrent, Paige fronça les sourcils avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle sortit de sa bouche une bague finement taillé.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda le loup après un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce.

-Oui, Derek. Oui, se mit-elle à pleurer de joie.

…

Ethan et Jackson sortirent du cinéma, main dans la main.

-Il était vraiment super, dit Jackson.

-Totalement. Franchement tout était bien amené. Je n'avais même pas capté que c'était Josh le méchant avant qu'ils nous le fassent remarquer.

-Y avait quand même quelques indices. Le porte-manteau, Kally qui lui avoue son amour et lui le prend bien alors que bon, on aurait dit Stiles. Il est amoureux de Kally depuis des années, et là elle lui retourne son amour et il est genre "ok". Stiles il a totalement sauté au plafond puis la chantait, criait et nous a tous enlacé.

-Ouais, d'accord que ça c'était louche. Mais bon réagir comme ça ne fait pas de toi un tueur. Ils ont bien amené les choses.

-Hmm. Bon et si on allait au restaurant maintenant ?

Ethan hocha la tête et suivit son copain dans les rues de Beacon Hills pour entrer dans un des restaurants les plus romantiques.

…

Lydia et Stiles sortirent du restaurant. Le druide faisait légèrement la tête.

-Stiles, que ton jumeau ait la même idée que toi n'est pas une raison pour bouder.

-Ouais, mais le repas c'est terminé en sortie à quatre.

-On était à côté, on n'allait pas s'ignorer toute la soirée

-Oui.

Stiles souffla puis monta dans sa jeep. Ils allèrent chez Lydia puis rejoignirent la chambre à coucher.

-Tu as demandé à ma mère de mettre des pétales de roses sur le lit ? Demanda la banshee choquée.

-Euh, oui. Nathalie a beaucoup aimé l'idée tu sais.

-J'y crois pas, fit la rousse en se prenant la tête.

-Je n'aurai pas dû ? Interrogea Stiles d'une petite voix.

-Si, si mais la prochaine fois évite d'entraîner ma mère dans ma vie sexuelle.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Je sais, mais les pétales de roses, les bougies c'est assez explicite.

-Ah bon ? T'avais deviné qu'on allait jouer aux échecs. Mince alors.

Lydia se mit à rire tout en attrapant le bras de l'humain pour l'allonger sur le lit. Elle finit par l'embrasser et une nuit endiablée commença.

* * *

Chris serrait tendrement les doigts de Julia. Cette dernière les lui broyait mais il supportait cette douleur minime comparé à l'effort que sa femme fournissait.

Le dernier cri de Julia résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital tandis que le premier cri de son enfant retentissait. Julia souriait. Malgré sa sueur, sa douleur et respiration erratique, Julia était extrêmement heureuse.

-C'est un garçon, annonça le médecin.

Il coupa le cordon ombilical et confia le bambin à l'infirmière. Elle fit la pesée, mesura la taille et vérifia d'autres choses avant de confier le bébé à la mère.

-Comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux parents se regardèrent et Chris annonça que leur fils s'appelait Galahad. Ils passèrent de très longues minutes à regarder leur fils. Puis Julia décida de lui confier comme elle tombait de fatigue.

Christopher prit alors Galahad le plus délicatement possible avec un énorme sourire. Il observa les traits du visage de son enfant et il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il pouvait enfin se rendre compte les sentiments de son père envers ses fils. Il se souvenait que Peter, Jackson et Stiles accusaient souvent John de ne pas s'occupait plus d'eux, qu'il n'était pas celui qui comptait le plus dans la famille Stilinski. Chris se sentit mal vis-à-vis de son père qui avait entendu mais qui n'avait jamais démenti. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ce sentiment, il savait que son père l'aime lui et ses frères plus que tout au monde et que tout ce temps passé au travail c'était pour eux.

Son téléphone sonna mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il voulait profiter de ce moment. Julia s'était endormi et Galahad avait suivit.

* * *

Derek détacha ses lèvres de celles de Paige. Les applaudissements envahissaient l'église. Les deux mariés se tournèrent vers l'assemblée et leur sourirent. Derek et Paige se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment où le photographe les attendaient. Les invités au mariage suivirent peu à peu et ils prirent plusieurs photo avec les mariés.

Laura sauta sur son cousin qui la receptionna.

-Derek, je suis tellement contente pour toi.

Le marié de vingt-six ans essuya les larmes de joie qui dévalaient les joues de sa cousine. Puis il la serra très fort contre lui.

-Merci Laura, pour tout.

-C'est rien, Der'. C'est rien, fit-elle en chouinant et en reniflant bruyamment.

-Non. Tu m'as forcé à me dépasser et à oser. Tu m'as aidé à accepter mes sentiments et maintenant je suis avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde.

-Oui, notre famille se porte à merveille, souffla Laura.

-Hey tout le monde ! Direction la salle des fêtes ! Cria Jackson et Derek.

Et c'est sous un vivat d'applaudissements, de sifflements et de cris qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui se trouvaient à dix minutes à pieds de l'église.

* * *

Peter avait mal, très mal.

Il sentait l'odeur de l'essence, du sang, de la taule brûlée et de la viande cramée.

Il entendait le bruit caractéristique du feu et ainsi qu'un "plic plic" constant. Il entendait les ambulances arriver et son propre coeur qui battait lentement.

Il comprit qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'il était gravement blessé.

Peter s'évanouit.

Le loup n'avait plus mal mais il se sentait nauséeux et comateux.

Il sentait l'odeur de l'hôpital, de Deucalion, de Stiles et de Jackson.

Il entendait le bip des machines, son coeur et celui des trois personnes dans la pièce. Il entendait des chuchotements.

-Peter ? Appela doucement Deucalion.

Le blessé ouvrit les yeux et grogna face à la lumière.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Stiles.

-J'sais pas, répondit-il.

-Rendors-toi, lui suggéra le kamina de vingt-quatre ans.

Peter s'endormit aussi facilement que cela.

…

-Bien vous ne semblez pas avoir de problèmes moteurs ou neurologique. À part votre légère amnésie, vous allez très bien, Monsieur Stilinski.

Peter hocha la tête. Il allait bien et pourtant toutes les personnes qui lui ont rendus étaient tristes. D'abord il pensait que c'était son état qui causait ça. Mais il n'était resté que deux nuits et une journée à l'hôpital. Personne ne lui disait rien.

Deucalion vient le chercher et au lieu de le conduire chez eux, il le conduisit chez sa tante Talia. Il est vrai qu'un loup blessé guérissait mieux en présence de sa meute.

Dès qu'il sortit de la voiture, l'odeur du chagrin lui prit le nez.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Peter.

Il avait peur de découvrir la raison de cette tristesse ambiante. Deucalion le guida doucement vers l'entrée de la maison. Talia ouvrit pour serrer son neveu dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

Peter sentait les fleurs. Elle était couverte par l'odeur du deuil. Il tourna la tête fébrilement vers le salon.

Dans l'immense pièce étrangement déserte de toutes activitées, il y avait deux grandes photos entourés de fleurs. Laura Hale et George Mieczyslaw.

-Que, fit Peter en reculant légèrement butant contre le torse de Deucalion qui le prit dans ses bras.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se souvenait désormais.

 _"Nous avons une championne, Mesdames et Messieurs. Laura Hale de Beacon Hills !"_

 _Peter observa sa cousine pleurer de joie tout en baissant la tête pour recevoir la médaille d'or. Elle était championne de catch surnaturel de toute la Californie._

 _-Je suis fière d'elle, dit George._

 _Peter tourna la tête vers son grand-père pour lui sourire. Son papi voulait absolument les accompagner car il était totalement fan du catch surnaturel. Il suivait le parcours de Laura depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Il lui avait donné maints et maints conseils._

 _Peter les avait accompagnait car il avait eu un rendez-vous professionnel plus tôt dans la journée. Une maison d'édition qui publiait souvent de manière internationnal l'avait contacter. Cela avait bien sûr plut à Peter qui avait publié plusieurs livres mais qu'aux Etats-Unis._

 _Après un passage au bar, les trois membres de la meute Hale prirent la route de nuit. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils roulaient quand l'accident eu lieu. Une voiture doublé un camion mais elle pensait avoir le temps de le doubler. Sauf que la voiture de Peter allait la percuter sous peu._

 _Pris de panique, il tourna le volant sur la droite tout en freinant. La voiture glissa sur le bas côté et elle percuta un rocher. La voiture fit un tonneau._

 _Peter avait perdu connaissance. Quand il se réveilla, il avait mal partout et aucun coeur ne battait, à part le sien._

-C'est de ma faute, gémit Peter.

Talia s'accroupit devant son neveu et elle avait l'impression de revenir trente ans en arrière, quand Peter était tout apeuré d'arriver dans cette maison pleine de loup-garou après avoir perdu sa maman. Elle serra l'homme qu'il était devenu dans ses bras qui pleurait à grosses larmes tout en s'excusant. Deucalion et elle lui répétèrent qu'il n'était pas en tort.

Le jour suivant l'enterrement eu lieu. Ce jour était terrible pour la meute Hale.

* * *

-Lydia ! Cria Stiles. Dépêche-toi ça va commencer.

-J'arrive, râla-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'assit à côté de Stiles qui lui prit la main. Elle la serra légèrement puis lui embrassa la joue. Elle fixa ensuite son regard sur l'écran qui diffusait les informations.

-"Les résultats des élections nous sont maintenant délivrés."

Sur l'écran du téléviseur, il y avait le nom des différents candidats pour le poste de gouverneur de la Californie et à leur droite les statistiques.

"Jackson C. Stilinski → 51% des voix".

-Yes ! S'exclama Stiles en se levant brutalement pour faire une petite danse de la victoire.

"-Maintenant, nous accueillons Mr Stilinski sur notre plateau."

Stiles se rassit pour contempler l'écran.

"-Aujourd'hui est un événement qui n'a plus eu lieu depuis des années, dit le présentateur. Le nouveau gouverneur de la Californie est âgé de vingt-six ans. Il est à compter de ce jour, le plus jeune gouverneur que la Californie a eu. Gouverneur bonjour, salut alors le présentateur.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Jackson en lui serrant la main."

L'interview de Jackson dura environ une heure et Stiles ne détachait pas son regard. Lydia avait de temps à autre ramené de quoi grignoter sur la table. Dès que l'émission prit fin, Stiles sauta sur son téléphone portable et appela son jumeau.

-Hey Stiles, salua Jackson un sourire clairement dans sa voix.

-Je suis trop fier de toi ! Mon frère peureux est devenu quelqu'un d'important.

Stiles entendit Ethan rire.

-Haha, très drôle. La réputation de la famille a jouer en ma faveur.

-N'importe quoi. Ton programme a joué en ta faveur. Ta personnalité a joué en ta faveur. Arrête de croire que les gens ne t'apprécient pas pour ce que tu es mais pour ce tu as. C'est un défaut qu'Ethan se fera un plaisir d'éradiquer de ta personnalité.

-Tout à fait, entendit-il Ethan.

-Mais si vous vous liguez contre moi, c'est sûr que je vais perdre, râla Jackson.

-Sinon, quand est-ce que vous rentrer à Beacon Hills ? Demanda Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai réservé mon week-end pour notre réunion de famille. Je serai au moins là pour ces dates-là.

-Ok, je te laisse à tes affaires, surtout que j'en connais un qui veut se faire le plus jeune gouverneur de la Californie.

-Stiles ! S'injuria Jackson.

Le druide rigola un bon coup tout en raccrochant. Il alla rejoindre Lydia dans la cuisine pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

-Notre famille va mieux, souffla-t-il en enlaçant sa bien-aimée.


	4. Bonus 1

Bonus 1 : Un Kanima ?

Première version de la découverte de la double nature (loup-garou/kanima) de Jackson. Je l'ai enlevé car des choses que je voulais qui apparaissent plus tard s'étaient tapées l'incruste.

* * *

-Je te hais ! C'est de ta faute ! Hurla Jackson. C'est de ta faute ! Pas la mienne ! La tienne ! Tu entends, Stiles !? Je le dis assez fort pour que tes oreilles d'humain entendent !? Je te hais ! Je te hais !

-Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Jackson ? Stiles ? Intervint Peter en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison suivit de Derek.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, maugréa Stiles en tournant le dos à ses frères.

-Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires !? Hurla à nouveau Jackson dans le dos de Stiles. Ce sont les affaires de tout le monde, Stiles ! Ethan et Aiden m'avaient prévenu ! Tu leur as dit ! Tu savais, c'est de TA faute ! Je te hais ! Maman avait raison !

*Clac*

Peter regarda la marque de sa main disparaître aussitôt de la joue de son frère grâce au processus de guérison.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça à nouveau à Stiles, tu comprends ? Grogna Peter les yeux brillants d'une couleur jaune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Derek d'une voix ferme.

-Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Vos. Affaires ! Cria Stiles pour la première fois dans cette discussion.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Jackson grognait sur Stiles tandis que ce dernier était toujours de dos, tremblant. Peter était interposé entre les deux jumeaux et Derek était toujours à l'entrée du salon, n'ayant pas bougé devant la première dispute sérieuse de ses frères en quatorze ans. Ils entendirent parfaitement la voiture se garer devant leur maison.

-Les enfants ? Appela John en entrant dans la maison. Les voisins m'ont appelé en me disant que vous n'arrêtez pas de crier, continua le père de famille arrivant dans le salon, essoufflé.

Stiles fit un pas en avant puis il se mit à courir vers la porte de derrière.

-Stiles ! Cria Peter voulant partir à sa suite quand Jackson l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur son épaule.

C'était la première fois que Peter ressentait la force de Jackson. Elle l'empêchait de bouger. Que s'était-il passé ?

-J'exige une explication ! Gronda John.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Jackson. Ce dernier leur lança un regard brillant d'un jaune étrange, un jaune-vert.

-Stiles est… commença Jackson avant de se renfrogner décidant qu'effectivement ce n'était pas leurs affaires. On va régler ça.

-Jackson ! Avertit John en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune de quatorze ans retira la main de son père avec une telle force que John vacilla, rattrapé par Derek. Jackson se tourna vers le policier et grogna :

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire dans ta condition d'humain ? Tu n'es presque jamais là, tu te noies sous le travail depuis la mort de maman. Tu ne sais rien de nous. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ou ce qu'est Stiles. Tu n'as plus jamais puni nos bêtises. Chris l'a fait à ta place. Peter l'a fait à ta place. Derek l'a fait à ta place. Tu apprends notre vie de la bouche de Chris, de Peter et de Derek, déclama Jackson d'une voix basse et calme. Tu rentres quand nous sommes couchés et tu pars quand nous dormons encore. Autant rester au poste de police. Tu vas nous dire que tu fais ça pour nous. Pour nous nourrir, pour nous loger, pour nous vêtir, pour nous soigner. Mais nous on voulait d'un père présent qui prenne en charge ses enfants. C'est marrant… À l'école, les autres se plaignent de leurs parents qui sont trop sur leurs dos, qui posent trop de questions, qui établissent trop de règles. On aurait aimé faire partie de ses enfants. Nous, on ne dit rien mais on aimerait bien se plaindre. Se plaindre d'être seuls à la maison le soir, de n'avoir personne avec qui discuter, de n'avoir personne qui nous interdit des choses pour nous protéger. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la maison dans laquelle tu ne vis presque plus ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je hais celui que j'aime le plus ? Stiles m'a fait quelque chose, ce jour-là. Maman l'avait sentit sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais elle avait raison quand elle a dit que Stiles était un monstre. Oui, Peter ! Je me souviens de ce qu'a dit maman le jour de sa mort. Ces souvenirs que j'avais bloqués mais qui maintenant me sont revenus. Stiles est un monstre. Il n'a pas tué maman mais il m'a fait quelque chose. Il… Je suis un monstre à cause de lui ! Explosa finalement Jackson.

Le silence était glaçant, personne n'osa bouger. Un téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était celui de Peter mais il ne fit pas un geste pour répondre. Celui de Derek se mit aussitôt à sonner, puis celui de Jackson. Enfin le silence retomba. Peter, Derek et John ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils voulaient une explication. Le père de famille avait ressenti toutes les paroles de Jackson comme un coup de couteau. Derek était effrayé, les souvenirs que Talia lui avait pris étaient revenu. Il se souvint à nouveau de ce jour funeste. Peter était désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Chris était celui qui arrivait à gérer ce genre de situation. Que faire ? Le téléphone de Peter sonna à nouveau. Celui de Derek vint ensuite, puis celui de Jackson. Finalement, celui de John sonna et ce dernier répondit :

-J-John Stilinski à l'appareil.

-Papa, c'est Chris, entendirent-ils tous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le shérif, inquiet.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Peter, Derek et Jackson ne répondent pas et Stiles a disparu.

-Quoi !? S'exclamèrent les quatre personnes dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes avec papa vous trois ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu ?

-Chris ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, pressa Peter en prenant le téléphone des mains de son père tout en mettant le haut parleur.

-J'étais dans la forêt, je rentrais à la maison quand je l'ai vu passer devant moi en courant. Je l'ai suivit en l'interpellant pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Puis je l'ai perdu de vue un instant, caché derrière un arbre puis l'instant d'après il avait disparu. Aucune trace de lui, ses pas s'arrêtent net. Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. Il faut le retrouver.

-On arrive, dit Peter en raccrochant.

Jackson renifla avant de commenter tout bas à John :

-Tu vois, même Chris t'appelle que si nous ne répondons pas.

Derek lança un regard au plus jeune mais le shérif fit un signe voulant dire qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Les deux aînés suivirent la piste de l'odeur de Stiles qui se mélangeait petit à petit avec celle de Chris. Jackson avait les mains dans les poches et il fermait la marche. Ses deux frères ne dirent rien devant l'attitude nonchalante de leur petit frère car ils sentaient l'anxiété qu'il voulait dissimuler.

-Vous voilà, dit Chris soulagé de les voir enfin arriver.

Peter fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'odeur de Stiles s'arrêtait en même temps que ses pas. Derek suivit peu après.

-Merde, il se passe quoi ? Grogna Peter mort d'inquiétude.

-Vous avez aucune piste non plus ? Fait chier…

Jackson renifla à son tour et prit une grande inspiration au delà de la piste. Ce qu'il sentit le fit tilter, c'était une odeur qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il s'était changé en loup. Elle recouvrait celle de Stiles, bien qu'à l'époque il avait pensé qu'elle était l'odeur de Stiles.

-Vous sentez ça ? Demanda Jackson qui voulait une confirmation.

Peter et Derek vinrent à sa hauteur avant de prendre une inspiration. Ils ne sentaient rien de particulier. Il n'y avait que leurs odeurs et celle de la forêt.

-Suivez-moi, je sais où est Stiles, dit Jackson en se mettant en route.

-Il faut que tu nous explique, Jackson. Nous ne comprenons rien depuis tout à l'heure, exigea Peter.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Chris.

-Jackson et Stiles se sont disputés, expliqua Derek.

-Ton frère accuse Stiles de l'avoir changé en monstre, continua John.

-Il l'a fait, grogna Jackson. Regardez.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta brusquement et il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient jaune. Jaune-vert. Vert. Son visage transformé en loup se changea progressivement. Des écailles vinrent s'ajouter et une queue fit son apparition derrière lui. Ses griffes suintaient d'un liquide.

Ils restèrent tous sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Aucune créature connue ne ressemblait à ça. Que s'était-il passé, bon sang ?

-Stiles a fait ça le jour où je me suis transformé, dit Jakcson en reprenant forme humaine.

Il reprit sa route et les autres le suivirent en silence ne comprenant rien et ne sachant pas comment réagir. Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une énorme souche d'arbre où Stiles était assis. Ses genoux étaient collé à son torse et son regard était perdu dans le vide. Une sorte de bulle l'entourait.

-Stiles ! Cria Peter en s'approchant de l'arbre.

Le garçon ne réagissait pas et il entendit Chris murmurait un nom : le Nemeton. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était et ayant plus important à faire, il devait sauver Stiles.

Soudain, il marcha dans un piège à loup qui se referma violemment sur sa jambe. Peter tomba et se rattrapa avec ses mains mais l'une d'entre elle se fit prendre dans un des pièges. Hurlant de douleur, il ne comprenait pas ce que disait ses frères. Étant tout proche du tronc, Peter frappa la bulle de toute la force qui lui restait mais cette dernière le repoussa. Stiles était toujours apathique et ne semblait pas voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

-Jackson, c'est dangereux ! Cria John.

-Pas pour moi, j'ai déjà réussi.

L'adolescent s'approcha du Nemeton. Il traversa la bulle sans aucun effort et celle-ci disparut. Les yeux de Stiles reprirent vie. Son visage neutre devint effrayé et il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres avant de mettre ses deux mains dans ses cheveux tout en pleurant.

-Stiles ? Appela Jackson en touchant un de ses bras.

Stiles releva vers lui un visage inondé de larmes et des yeux terrifiés. Le loup prit son jumeau dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout allait bien.

Peter avait été dégagé des pièges avec l'aide de Chris qui n'avait pas écouté quand on lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher car il ne pouvait pas guérir. Il aida son frère à se relever et ils regardèrent attristés les jumeaux. Ils avaient besoin d'une explication mais avant il fallait rentrer et aider Stiles et Jackson.

John se sentait impuissant devant ce spectacle. Jackson avait raison. Il ne savait rien…

Une fois tous les six à la maison, ils se séparèrent. Chris prépara des boissons chaudes, Peter partit se laver et se changer, Derek alla chercher une couverture chaude, Jackson gardait Stiles dans ses bras sur le canapé et John lui assistait immobile à tout ça.

-Assis-toi, papa, invita Chris revenant avec un plateau.

Le père de famille s'assit sur un fauteuil et prit la tasse de café que Chris lui passa. Derek revint et déposa la couverture sur les épaules de Stiles. Il prit une tasse de thé et y ajouta une pierre de sucre. Chris mit deux tasses de chocolat chaud devant les plus jeunes et une tasse de thé à côté avec deux pierres de sucre pour Peter. Il prit sa tasse de café et attendit le loup blessé.

Peter arriva propre et presque guérit. Il s'assit à gauche de Stiles et attendit que Chris mène la conversation;

-Nous vous écoutons, dit le plus âgé des frères.

-J'ai découvert aujourd'hui ce que j'étais et je me suis souvenu de ce que Stiles avait dit à Ethan et Aiden. Que j'étais un loup-garou spécial. Quand je lui ai dit, Stiles a grimacé de culpabilité et mes souvenirs des paroles de maman me sont revenus. Alors je me suis emporté et je lui ai crié dessus. J'avais blessé Donovan à l'école, un coup de griffe derrière la nuque et il s'est écroulé par terre, paralysé. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte.

-D'accord. Stiles à ton tour.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Les loups sentirent que ce n'était pas par rebellion mais par peur. Ils se figèrent. Chris et John comprirent que Stiles était retombé dans son état d'il y a six ans.

-Stiles… Gémit Jackson

Les mains de Stiles tremblaient et ses yeux regardaient avec terreur les blessures peu visibles de Peter qui guérissaient. Stiles savait qu'il devait s'expliquer mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Enfin il pouvait avec Jackson car Il ne lui ferai pas de mal, enfin plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il est "spécial".

-Ts'ec de am utafe is Peter tse slebsé. LI tse veuner. Namma ivtaa sorina, lele itvaa sorina, souffla Stiles.

Ils reconnurent la langue secrète des jumeaux.

-Il dit que c'est de sa faute si Peter est blessé, qu'Il est revenu et que maman avait raison, traduit Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassura Peter. Et maman avait tort.

-Explique-nous d'abord la situation de Jackson, encouragea Chris.

-Tt'ecai uorp el uveasr, al mureor a'nruati psa ureiss isnno te Jackson taiser rtom.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout en fixant son frère. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

-Comment ? Comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda Jackson devant l'incompréhension de tout le monde.

-LI me a'l tdi, répondit Stiles en se recroquevillant.

-Mais qui c'est ce Il, putain ! Cria le loup étrange.

-Jackson, le reprit Chris. Traduit et tu poseras les questions plus tard.

-"C'était pour le sauver, la morsure n'aurait pas réussi sinon et Jackson serait mort." Après que je lui ai demandé comment, il a répondu qu'Il lui avait dit.

-D'accord, raconte-nous tout Stiles.

-"J'ai emmené Jackson auprès de lui car il fallait qu'on trouve l'endroit le plus magique de la forêt pour gagner le jeu. Sauf que Jackson voulait partir mais je ne voulais pas. Alors Il a fait tomber Jackson dans un piège à loup. Mais comme je pleurai et que je pensais que Jackson allait mourir, Il a appelé de l'aide et après "il" m'a dit d'étaler le truc qui était à côté de moi sur sa blessure. Tata Talia est arrivée et elle a mordu Jackson. "Il" a dit que je l'avais sauvé et que la morsure ne le tuera pas grâce à moi. Quand Jackson avait ouvert les yeux et que je lui ai fait un câlin, "il" m'a dit de mettre ma main droite sur la main gauche de Jackson. Je l'ai fait et "il" m'a dit que Jackson sera toujours à mes côtés, toujours. "Il" m'a répété souvent que Jackson sera toujours avec moi quand je doutais de lui. "Il" disait que Jackson était mon loup, mon kanima et qu'il ne pourra jamais être séparé de moi et qu'il me protégerait toujours.

Quand maman est morte, j'ai essayé d'arrêter de "lui" parler. Maman m'a dit que je vous faisais du mal quand je parlais. "Il" a essayé de me mentir, mais j'ai bien vu qu'"il" avait tort alors je "lui" ai crié de partir et de me laisser tranquille. "Il" n'est plus venu. Alors je me suis dit que tout ce qu'"il" m'avait dit était faux. Puis aujourd'hui, Jackson m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à Donovan et j'ai compris qu'"il" avait raison. Alors je suis parti "le" voir pour avoir une explication. Mais… Mais je n'aurai pas dû le faire. "Il" a blessé Peter, "il" a essayé de me faire revenir à "lui". Puis "il" a disparu quand Jackson est arrivé." Traduit Jackson.

-Stiles, tu peux nous parler, "il" ne nous fera rien, rassura Peter.

-Tu es en train de dire qu'"il" est le Nemeton ? Demanda Chris horrifié.

-Nemeton ? Répéta Stiles en regardant son frère.

-La grosse souche d'arbre, c'est "lui" ? Précisa-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête et Chris passa sa main sur son visage. Il se reprit rapidement mais les loups sentaient son odeur. Une odeur de peur et d'inquiétude.

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'un kanima, Stiles ? Tu as dit que Jackson était un kanima, détourna Chris.

-"Jackson est un loup-garou kanima. Il a tout d'un loup-garou avec des capacités en plus. Ses griffes sont plus aiguisées et elles contiennent un liquide paralysant. Il a une queue forte et rapide, ses écailles le protègent des blessures et le kanima a besoin d'un maître… Je suis devenu le maître de Jackson le jour de sa transformation en loup."

Jackson s'arrêta de traduire car il se leva et voulut partir de la pièce.

-Tu restes et tu continues de traduire, ordonna Chris intransigeant.

Le loup-kanima maugréa puis se rassit à côté de son jumeau.

-Il a dit que j'étais étroitement lié à lui et que c'est pour ça que je ressens plus de choses de Stiles que des jumeaux devraient le faire. Stiles a une petite perception car il est humain mais moi je ressens tout parfaitement depuis ce jour-là. J'ai réussi à faire la part des choses mais il est vrai qu'Ethan et Aiden ont trouvé ça étrange que je sente plus de choses. Ils ont mis ça sur le compte du "loup-garou spécial". J'ai blessé Donovan tout à l'heure car il menaçait Stiles alors qu'à ce moment-là j'étais en classe.

John était totalement spectateur et non acteur. Il aurait dû être acteur. Il aurait dû être celui qui gérait la situation. Il aurait dû être celui qui les rassurait. Il aurait dû savoir ce qu'est le Nemeton. Il aurait dû faire ce que faisait Chris et Peter.

Jackson quitta la pièce et partit dans sa chambre. Peter calina Stiles qui finit par rejoindre sa chambre aussi. Derek essayait d'assimiler tout ça. Il était spectateur par choix car il était beaucoup trop sensible pour gérer ce genre de situation. Chris sortit son téléphone et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire. Une fois trouvé, il porta l'objet à son oreille.

-Madame, ici Chris Stilinski. [Je vous écoute, Stilinski.] Je vous appelle à propos du Nemeton [Un problème avec cet Arbre ?] Mon frère était en contact avec Lui. [Sait-il ce qu'est le Nemeton ?] Non, il ne sait pas ce que C'est. [Depuis quand est-il en contact ?] Depuis tout petit d'après ce que j'ai compris. [Comment cela se fait-il ?] Il semble apprécier mon frère [Y'a-t-il un rapport avec Son arrêt d'émission, il y a sept ans ?] Peut-être. Avez-vous vu quelque chose changer ? [Rien. Pourquoi ?] Il a contacté à nouveau mon frère aujourd'hui. [Étrange, nous n'avons rien sur les analyses. Qu'a-t-Il fait ?] Il l'a enfermé dans une bulle magique et Il a placé des pièges à loup sur le chemin d'un autre de mes frères. [Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?] Un autre de mes frères a pu rentrer à l'intérieur de la bulle et Il a cessé tout ce qu'il faisait. [Très bien, je vais informé les hautes instances de la guilde. Je vous remercie Stilinski, je vous rappellerai.]

-Chris quel est le problème ? Demanda Peter.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas. Le Nemeton a bougé exceptionnellement aujourd'hui sans faire de vague, informa Chris.

-C'est quoi un Nemeton ? Interrogea Derek.

-La souche d'un arbre puissant. Il détient un pouvoir que nous ne comprenons pas mais il est "éteint" depuis six ans.

-Quel est son pouvoir ?

-Il est à double tranchant. D'un côté, il permet d'harmoniser les pouvoirs des émissaires et des druides. D'harmoniser la nature et d'empêcher toutes maladies magiques d'entrer dans son champ d'existence. D'un autre côté, il attire toutes les créatures surnaturelles puissantes.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla John. Oh mon Dieu…

-Papa ?

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la naissance des jumeaux ? Demanda John.

-Stiles était resté à l'hôpital, répondit Chris.

\- On était chez votre tante ce jour-là. Plus on s'éloignait de la forêt plus votre mère avait mal. Elle m'a dit que les bébés avaient gigoté violemment à l'intérieur de son ventre. Les médecins ont dit que la position de Stiles était étrange lors de l'échographie pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir le cordon ombilicale enroulé de cette manière de son corps. Claudia m'avait dit qu'elle avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre quand on allait dans la salle d'échographie. Une salle isolée et beaucoup plus loin du Nemeton que la chambre dans laquelle votre mère accouchait. Le Nemeton attire à lui les créatures surnaturelles puissantes. Et si il avait empêché Stiles de naître à l'hôpital ? Et si il voulait que Stiles naisse près de lui ? Ça expliquerait tout ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda alors Derek après un long silence.

-Pour l'instant, on ne fait rien. Tant que le Nemeton ne se manifeste pas, on ne fait rien. Stiles doit continuer à vivre normalement. Je vous informerai quand j'aurai des nouvelles. Mais on ne fait rien.

-Et pour Jackson ?

-Il faut voir avec lui s'il veut aller voir l'émissaire de la meute.

-Je vais aller voir Deaton mais seul, dit Jackson avant de quitter la maison.

Ils soupirèrent, fatigués.

Jackson entra dans la clinique vétérinaire et s'assit dans un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Dès que les deux clients qui étaient arrivés avant lui partirent, Deaton l'invita à entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Jackson ? Demanda l'émissaire.

-Je suis un loup-kanima.

-Un kanima ?

-Oui.

Deaton prit un livre et le feuilleta puis en prit un autre et un autre avant de tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait. Il fit un "Oh" peu audible même pour une oreille de loup.

-Je vois, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout. Le maître, la paralysie, la queue et les écailles.

-Qui est ton maître ?

-Stiles.

Le vétérinaire fit un nouveau "Oh" encore moins audible que le précédent.

-Les kanimas sont des créatures qui ont disparu depuis très longtemps et elles ont disparu des mémoires. Elles sont des objets de vengeance et elles partagent les peurs de leur maître. Elles ne souviennent pas de leurs transformations et de leurs actes.

-Je m'en souviens.

-Tu m'as dit être un loup-kanima. Tu as les qualités des deux et seulement les défauts du loup. Bien que tu saches déjà que les poisons mortels pour les loups ne t'affectent pas. J'arrive désormais à comprendre pourquoi. Je pense que tu es plus le protecteur de Stiles que l'instrument. Tu l'es devenu de toi-même. Stiles n'a jamais agit en maître envers toi. Il n'était sans doute pas au courant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Jackson. Tu es juste un loup-garou amélioré. Je vais en parler à la communauté et à la meute, et ta nature ne sera plus étrange pour personne.

Jackson resta un moment avec Deaton puis il rentra chez lui. Son père n'était plus là, ainsi que Chris. Peter était avec Stiles dans sa chambre et Derek ruminait dans la sienne. Jackson rejoignit son jumeau et demanda à Peter de les laisser seuls. Il se mit à parler à Stiles dans leur langue secrète.

-"Je suis désolé Stiles. Rien n'est de ta faute. Maman avait tort. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là et d'après Deaton je suis plus fort que tous les autres loups-garous. Même de toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Je suis presque intuable et c'est grâce à toi Stiles. Tu es mon jumeau et je t'aime. Je te protègerais comme tu m'as protégé et comme tu me protèges encore."

Jackson sentit une brise sur son visage et sembla entendre un chant. Mais il n'en fit pas plus attention quand il sentit les bras de Stiles s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.


End file.
